The Green Eyed Stranger
by Darkrose32
Summary: Rick is set to get married to Lori in a few days. Shane has a bright idea of dragging Rick for a night on the town. Rick meets the green eyed stranger. They have a night of passionate sex. 12 years later they meet again only this time it's under different circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Lena!" Harry called into the bathroom. He was excited to be in America with his sister. She finally talked him into visiting with her. Now with the war over he had no reason to say no.

"Alright! Hold your tits." Lena grumbled. Harry huffed at her. She was able to tame her hair and curl it this time. Whenever she uses magic on it, it goes haywire - much like Harry's currently. Lena paused and tried to flatten Harry's raven hair.

"Helena Jade!" Harry hissed pulling away from the woman. He loved his sister more than life but she can be a bit embarrassing. Harry and Lena saved the wizarding world. That much was true to every wizard and witch they came in contact with. The orphaned twins with matching scars and enough baggage to fill a railway train.

"You told me to come get you when the taxi showed up." Harry said. He grabbed his jacket. Florida in spring can be a tad chilly at night and they were going clubbing. Harry couldn't fault his sister for wanting to live a little especially when the thought of death was ever present in their lives. -Used to be. He would have to get used to that. It was hard to imagine walking around without having to look over your shoulder.

Lena grabbed her jacket to go with her short black dress. Her hair was pinned back from her face. She hated for her hair to be in her face. She settled for flat dress shoes because she didn't want to be taller than her brother. It was the one thing that made them different. Harry was an inch taller than her. He used to use it to mock her. That was until she put him in a headlock and hit him with a bat bogey hex.

She watched Harry hold the door open for her. He was so charming but shy. She wanted him to find a good person to love and take care of him. After all she didn't know how he would take the news that she was moving to America and becoming a healer. Harry was still very much in love with England. He wanted to help rebuild Hogwarts. She never wanted to go back. Thankfully the Ministry of Magic offered express N.E.W.T.S for students who were supposed to attend seventh year but couldn't because of "unforeseen circumstances."

She didn't feel attached to anyone like he did. The one person she was attached to died during the war. It was his prompting that lead her to want to be a healer. He said she held a level of compassion and empathy for people that no one else did. Lena missed Severus. She loved him. She never got to tell him how much.

"You're drifting again." Harry said. Lena smiled at her brother. The street lights and nearby businesses casting shadows over their faces.

"You know me. Always in my head." She turned to look back outside and watch the street signs pass by.

Harry didn't understand the loss Lena felt. He gripped her hand giving it a comforting squeeze. He never knew the secret relationship between her and Severus. First he was angry for being kept in the dark but then he was mostly sad because he knew Lena wouldn't feel the same again. Maybe she would? Minerva told her that she was young and that love can pop up unexpectedly. After all that's what happened between Lena and Severus. When Harry got a good look at his sister he saw her green eyes shining bright as they pulled up to the club. If nothing else Harry would help her forget for a night.

"You do realize I'm getting married this weekend and you're big idea is to take me clubbin'." Rick said as he took the drink that Shane was waving around in front of him. Shane was lucky he loved him like a brother and that they have known each other since before high school.

"Relax. This is a way to destress. Have fun. After this weekend you'll never have fun again." Shane said with a grin. Rick shook his head. His best friend was a child.

"How do you know? You haven't settled down more then spending two nights with the same girl in the last three years and I think that's because you were too hungover to get up that day!" Rick laughed and patted Shane on the back.

"Hey! You're the one that is supposed to get roasted." Shane finished his drink. He was ready for another. Rick wasn't much of a drinker but with his nerves and Lori wanting to have the wedding in the Florida keys which took a lot of planning and money he was willing to make the sacrifice. Rick took in the crowd around him. People were sweating and pushing together to various beats of the music.

This really wasn't his scene. It was more of Shane's scene that he got drug along for the ride. The next thing Rick knows is Shane let's out a whoop whoop and heads into the crowd to dance. Rick shook his head. This was ridiculous now. Maybe he could leave sneak away while Shane is trying to get in some chick's pants.

"Uh I'd like sex on the beach." A raven haired green eyed man said next to where Rick was sitting at the bar.

"Wouldn't we all?" The bartender said making the raven haired man blush. Rick noticed that the man had an accent. Then Rick wondered if the man was here with anyone. He shook his head. He couldn't think those things. He was getting married.

The raven haired man turned towards Rick and smiled. Rick felt his heartbeat speed up. This man had the most beautiful green eyes and gorgeous face. His pouty pink lips begging to be kissed. Rick couldn't help but smile back. Then a woman came from around him and joined the man at the bar. Rick felt stupid. The man was smiling at that beautiful woman. They looked like two angelic beings completely out of place. The woman whispered in the man's ear which made him laugh. It was a melodious sound that Rick wanted to hear again.

Rick looked down and realized his drink was now gone. He let out a sigh. He thought about another drink and then decided to just order one for that man too since he was very nice to look at. He felt like being charitable. After all this was why Shane brought him. To have fun, loosen up and sow his oats before walking down the aisle on Saturday. Shane was the only one that knew Rick had a variety of tastes. Shane however was strictly here for the women. Rick hasn't found many men attractive especially lately nor has he looked because of his guilt wracked brain. But there is nothing wrong with looking besides there was something about that man. Rick looked up only to find the raven haired man and woman gone. Rick stood up to leave but not before the bartender put a drink in front of him.

"Compliments of the gentleman over there." The bartender smiled and pointed at the raven haired man.

Rick couldn't believe his luck. He smiled at the bottle feeling ridiculous. He should go introduce himself. After all he may never have another opportunity. He picked up his drink and walked over to the corner where the man was sitting. There was a seating area away from the dancing for people who wanted to talk. "Thanks for the drink. My name is Rick." Rick smiled and held out his hand.

"The name is Harry." Harry took the man's hand and shook it. He was very warm to the touch. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. If only to have those hands everywhere, he though. Harry was already feeling the effects of the first drink his sister gave him. Lena was out on the dance floor probably squished between two men at least. He smiled, he will never be as daring as his sister. However he has never bought a drink for a random stranger. There something about those eyes though. Harry wanted to talk to him. He sipped his drink while the base of the music thudded through the building.

"You here alone?" Harry asked once the awkward silence became too much. Rick was trying hard not to stare at him but was failing.

"No my best friend. Dancing out there." Rick waved off to the crowd of people pushing against each other. Harry smiled at him. A sense of comradery while their respective partners are out being loose limbed and rubbing off on other people.

"You saw my sister earlier." Harry said. Ricks eyes widened. "She is the one that talked me into coming."

Rick smiled into his bottle. "So it's her I have to thank for meeting you?" He was laying on the charm without really trying.

Harry laughed. "You know at first I was regretting that tonight might have been a horrible decision. But now I'm rethinking it." Harry grinned at Rick. His eyes alight with something that both excited and frightened Rick.

A few drinks later and a stumble to Rick's hotel room which happened to be just down the street. They didn't want to have to walk far because Shane planned on them getting wasted that night.

Rick couldn't believe he landed this beautiful man in his arms tonight. He never expected to get lucky nor did he really want to but he thought about Shane's advice. One last hoorah before settling down for good.

Now Harry had his legs wrapped around Rick's waist while they kissed sloppily. Rick wanted to wish his jeans away. He was dying to feel Harry's skin against his. Rick's cock was throbbing in his jeans. He felt like he might come just from the sounds Harry is making. It has been a few years since he took a man to bed after all.

Harry dropped to his knees in front of Rick. The man groaned at the sight and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry hasn't ever had sex with a man before. He didn't want his nerves to show through. He has read plenty of books and even seen porn to inspire his fantasies but nothing prepared him for the sweet charming blue eyed stranger he was kneeling before. Harry wanted to taste him.

Rick stood with his back against the door. Harry had his mouth on Rick's cock. It was the sexiest thing Rick had ever seen. Harry hummed lightly every time he took Rick into his mouth. Rick knew he was going to come. He warned Harry before but the smaller man kept sucking.

Harry wiped his mouth clean as Rick pulled him up to standing. His mouth was assaulted with a hard quick kiss. Then Rick took off Harry's shirt and before Harry could think to remove Rick's, Harry was being lifted and sat on the bed.

"Let me help." Rick quickly grabbed Harry's black slacks and gave them a quick tug. Seeing Harry naked on his bed made his cock fill again and he was ready for round two. Rick licked at Harry's nipples and bit them playfully. He worried the one gently between his teeth and then sucked hard at the other. Harry arched his back up and pressed flush against the older man. Fuck, Harry felt incredible under him.

"Rick." Harry breathlessly whispered when Rick slipped a finger inside him. Rick was nowhere near a practiced gay man, Harry thought but he took his time opening Harry up. Finally after writhing and squirming under Rick, Harry felt the blunt tip of something poking him. Rick was ready to push in. There was a hungry look in Rick's eyes that made Harry push hard against him.

"God." Rick moaned. It wasn't long before he bottomed out in the gorgeous ass of the man he met earlier. The gorgeous creature who for whatever reason picked him. Rick let Harry adjust to his size. It wasn't long before Harry gave an experimental hip thrust that elicited a moan from both of them.

"Fuck me." Harry groaned. His body flush and a sheen of sweat covering him. Rick gripped his hips tight enough to leave marks which would mean he would have bruises later. He never expected to have such an erotic experience with a stranger. Rick picked up the pace. Soon the sound of skin against skin with grunts and mewls of pleasure were the only sounds to be heard in the room.

Rick adjusted Harry's legs so they rested on his shoulders. This position gave Rick direct access to Harry's prostate. Harry practically screamed in pleasure. Rick kissed Harry's calf. Rick slide his hand down Harry's thigh and gave his erection a tug causing Harry to spill all over his stomach. Feeling Harry squeeze him and watching the small man come with euphoric bliss on his face pushed Rick over the edge.

"I'm coming Harry." Rick moaned.

"Yes come for me Rick." Harry said barely above a whisper. Rick emptied himself inside of the condom inside of Harry. When he pulled out of Harry he noticed the condom wasn't that full. He shrugged. Maybe he didn't come as much as he thought. He brought Harry a towel to clean up.

"I should go." Harry said.

"Stay. Then leave in the morning. My best friend has his own room." Harry nodded. Rick climbed into bed with him and wrapped his arm around the man.

"Plus we could always have another round in the morning." Rick said with a grin. Harry lit up. He liked that idea very much.

Rick woke up after him and Harry spent half the night bringing each other pleasure. He was alone. That thought really shouldn't surprise him. Harry was a one night stand and this was nothing. He was still getting married to Lori in a few days.

There was a note next to the phone by the bed.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. I'll never forget it.

Harry"

"I'll never forget it either." Rick thought to himself. He had to shower and then meet Lori and her parents for brunch. Time to get on with life.

"Have fun?" Lena asked when Harry apparated back to their hotel room the next day. He blushed brightly instead of answering. Lena laughed and forced him towards the bathroom. "Shower." She growled playfully.

"How was your night?" Harry asked from the shower. Lena let out a sigh.

"It was alright. I met someone too. He was different. He put on this act of being an asshole but of course I can see through that. He gave me his number once I told him I don't need anymore assholes in my life. I figured that would have sent him away but instead he danced the night away with me." Lena said with a smile.

"Do you plan to call him?"

"No. Of course not!" Lena said. Harry laughed. His sister was an ass too. But she needed to move on. It was time for them to get on with their lives. They survived a war for Merlin's sake.

That night after Lena told Harry about her plans for being a healer he thought about what he wanted to do with his life. Times have changed now and he needed to change too. He felt better than he has in years and now, now he was ready to move on from the past.

He would always remember Rick and how he took his time with him. Rick didn't realize it but he helped Harry towards the better. Harry know felt comfortable with a part of himself he never had a chance to explore. He wondered what other parts of himself were left to be uncovered.

12 years later.

Harry was looking down the barrel of a gun that belonged to a man he never thought he would see ever again in his life. Rick was pointing a gun at him simply because he was afraid for his and his people's lives.

"Harry?" Rick said his name. He remembered him. Rick lowered his gun. Harry felt a small piece of happiness bubble up inside of him. But it was short lived. A gun went off and suddenly Beth was dead. Then a man from Rick's group shot Officer Dawn. He can't say he blames them. They held his son hostage to make sure him and his sister helped them.

It was a half hour later when Rick and Carol returned to the hospital. Harry was having his son and Lena pack provisions. They were getting out of here.

"I'm sorry about Beth. I treated her when they brought her in." Harry said.

"You look like you're going somewhere." Rick said. Harry huffed a laugh when he put the backpack on. Rick also noticed the two people in the room.

"We're not staying here. Dawn was a real piece of work. She kept my son locked up. If we didn't help her she would starve him. It was awful." Harry had to hold back his emotions.

"You can join us." Rick said. Carol raised an eyebrow at him. Harry stared at the man for a moment. 12 years later he still looked like the same man who took him to bed that night. Harry looked at his son. Rick couldn't know. He would think Harry was a freak. A group was better. They would have a better chance.

Harry nodded. "We will."

"Questions?" Carol said to Rick waiting for him to ask them what he needed too. It's what they did. Rick shook his head no. Carol stopped him. "We need to ask."

"I know him. Knew him." Rick clarified. Carol nodded.

"Alright." But Carol didn't like not asking.

"Is that him? Dad?" Jamie asked his father. Harry wiped his eyes. "That's him." Harry said. Lena shook her head. She never understood why Harry didn't tell Rick about James. It was many years ago but obviously he remembered Harry despite the time gap. Lena smiled at Jamie, at least now he has both of his dads with him. Even if Rick didn't know Jamie was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What were the questions you were going to ask?" Harry asked Carol. They were riding in a church bus that was taking them to some abandoned church, Harry found out. Rick has barely talked to him or even looked at him.

Carol was surprised. She figured that since Rick dismissed it that the man would have too. He was different, he showed compassion while treating them at the hospital. It wasn't just a job for him.

"We ask how many walkers have you killed?" Carol said.

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "Can you really put a number on them when you kill them to survive? But to answer that question, countless amounts. For the two of us." Harry pointed to his sister. "My son however has only had to kill a handful."

Carol nodded. She was happy with that answer. At least now she wouldn't have to watch their backs. It meant more fighters not useless walker fodder. "We also ask how many people have you killed?"

Harry let out a sigh. That was the tragedy. In this world the way things are now it's difficult to have to take a human life. "Three for me. Two for Lena and…." Harry looked at James who was nearly asleep with his head against the window. "One for my son." Harry said.

"Why?" Carol asked. Harry didn't realize it but Rick was now listening. Glenn had taken over driving the church bus.

"Lena killed two patients that were terminal. It was a mercy killing. The three I dealt with tried to hurt my son." Harry's voice warbled a little. Rick watched him from his seat. He understood what Harry went through. He went through the same thing with Carl.

"What about him?" Carol asked. Harry looked at James and then he made eye contact with Rick who quickly looked away once Harry looked at him. It reminded Harry of primary school when girls and boys would sneak a peek at their crush instead it was because of the one night Harry would never be allowed to forget.

"He took care of the one that tried to hurt me." Harry said, the anguish heavy in his voice. His son was 11 years old almost 12. He shouldn't have had to deal with that. Carol simply nodded and turned to watch the road.

Harry ran his fingers through his raven hair. James has the same unruly hair but his is more blonde than brown. Harry briefly wondered if Rick had blonde hair at that age. He couldn't help but find similarities between James and Rick. It wouldn't surprise him if people asked questions. James looked very much like his father.

Harry rested his head back against the seat. He was happy to be away from the hospital. Dawn having power over him made his life hell. He looked at Maggie remembering that she was Beth's sister.

"Your sister was a very strong person." Harry said. Maggie looked at him curiously.

"You treated her?" Maggie asked. Beth told Harry that Maggie looked more like their mother while Beth took after their father. Harry nodded.

"I did. She woke up immediately worried about her sister and some man named Daryl." Maggie tried to smile. Her face shown of the sadness she was feeling.

"Thank you for treating her. Rick said that you weren't involved with whatever happened at the hospital and they actually held your son hostage to get you to work for them."

"Firstly, it's my job. Secondly, I was working my residency there when everything went to hell. Lena already had a job there, she was one of the ER doctors. When Dawn and her group took over we didn't really get a chance to go anywhere else."

"Daddy used to say the same thing when he took care of animals. " Maggie said. "Why did you get into medicine?"

"My son. I wanted to remain in England but my surrogate family ostracized me because of my son. It was an accident but I wouldn't trade him for anything." Maggie smiled.

"Daddy looked at me and my sister the way you look at your son." Harry wasn't sure what that meant. He hoped it was a positive thing.

"Your son is the light of your life." Maggie said wiping away tears. Harry smiled at the woman. It was easy to tell that Maggie and Beth were sisters. Maggie was sweet and easy going just like Beth.

They arrived at the church which Rick was quick to disembark the bus. He wanted to head off Shane's attitude and make sure Carl and Judith were fine. "Who are those people?" Lori asked. She was holding Judith while Shane went to collect wood for the fire they were setting up. Carl hugged his dad.

"Where is Beth?" He asked. Rick shook his head. Lori started crying. Carl wiped his face. Losing people in the group was something they became used to.

"Those people are doctors and the young one is his son." Rick said. Lori opened her mouth to argue but he waved at her.

"They helped Beth and Carol. They held his son hostage forcing him to care for them. There will be no arguments about that besides they can come in handy." Rick said watching Harry and his son. They looked out of place but Carol offered Harry a seat next to her. Daryl begun digging a spot for Beth to rest. The woman who was Harry's sister watched the group with weary eyes. Rick could tell she has been through some stuff. Hell who hasn't.

Shane came from the woods carrying a layer of sticks and threw them on the fire that had burned out the previous night. Carl ran over to help him. Shane was thankful that despite everything that's happened that Rick and Carl still have something to do with him. Judith was his but you'd never know it. Everyone takes care of her as if she was their own. "Beth ok?" Shane asked when Rick came into view. The look on his face told him the answer. He has been friends with Rick since they were kids. He knows…. holy shit!

"Lena?" Shane whispered. He didn't know she made it. He dropped the remainder of the sticks he was holding and walked over to her. Her face lit up when she saw him. She immediately threw her arms around him. He held her tightly. "I thought you died. I called and called." Shane whispered against her neck.

"I was working a shift at the hospital. They quarantined us when it happened. I didn't carry my phone at work." Lena was in tears. She never thought she would see him again. Carrying a on again off again relationship with the man for the last 12 years it starts to mean something.

"I should have known. God please forgive me." Shane said. Lena nodded. Of course she forgave him. Technically they were in an off again phase when the outbreak happened. Harry cleared his throat. Shit...part of the reason things were easy with Shane is because it was kept a secret. Not anymore.

Harry knew Lena kept her love life secret because she felt that if someone knew about it that it wouldn't last. Lena didn't share much about her life with anyone. She was afraid that if it remained a mystery that she would never get attached.

When Shane pulled away from Lena he immediately noticed Lori scowling at them. He knows that he will have some explaining to Lena but when the world went to shit he and Lori found comfort in each other. Hell, he thought Lena was gone same as Lori thought Rick was gone nevermind the fact that him and Lena had a big fight about boundaries right before the outbreak happened. Shane wanted them to move in together and actually be a couple. After all they have been messing with each other the last 12 years. Most women would have hit the road long before because he wasn't ready to commit. When he finally decided he wanted to she turns tail and runs. But now here she is. And he knew that he had things to answer for as long as she wanted him.

"Shhhh. There is nothing to forgive. I should have said yes. Shane, I should have said yes. I was so stupid." Lena buried her head against his chest and he wrapped his hand around her neck and his other around her waist.

"It's ok. You weren't stupid. I was drunk when I asked you." Shane said. Lena laughed. Shane whispered against her neck how he missed her. Lena kissed his cheek.

"I miss your hair." She said. Shane looked a little sheepish. He was growing it back but it was very slow. Shane took that moment to look at Rick and the audience that was watching them. Rick knew that Shane had been seeing someone over the years but he never talked about it. He would smile and wink whenever Rick asked. That's why the thing between Shane and Lori confused him.

"We need to talk." Shane said to Lena. Lena nodded and took his hand. "Come on Rick." Shane motioned for the man to follow. Lena grabbed Harry's hand in her other and pulled her brother along. Shane pulled Lena into the church and into an office space where they could be as a small group.

"Harry, this is Shane." Lena introduced Shane to Harry. Harry reached out to shake his hand but a woman came into the room unannounced. Shane ran his hand over the back of his head, it was a nervous tick that Lena knew from before. The woman glared openly at Lena. She decided to glare back simply for the fact that she didn't know what she did to anger the woman.

"Who are these people and why did you bring them here? What if they are like Grant and those people at Terminus. You would put me and your kids in danger like that?" Rick wiped his face. He was sweaty and tired and really he didn't want to deal with this shit from Lori.

Shane was first to speak up. "They aren't like those people at all. This is Lena. She has been in my life for the last 12 years. I thought she didn't make it." Lori looked at the woman and noticed the linked hands.

"You thought that when you were sticking it to me?" Lori's voice was harsh. Lena let go of Shane's hand as if it burned.

"We were on a break. Lena, you know I wouldn't have if I thought you made it." Shane was ready to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

"I know." Lena said but the sadness in her voice brooked no argument. She knew but she was hurt. "It's been months. You couldn't have known." Lena said. Shane dropped to his knees anyways and buried his head against her stomach. She ran her hand over his head to comfort him.

"They are with us. No argument. You won't say squat about them." Rick said to Lori. She stared at him for a moment.

"So you'll risk us?" She hissed.

"I don't want to cause a problem." Harry said. Rick shook his head.

"Lori, I knew Harry from before. Not to mention he has a son a year or two older than Carl. They are staying and that's final." Rick said. Harry swallowed loudly. Lori must be Rick's wife. That thought only complicated things more. How could he ever explain to the man that Jamie was his especially when he has a son with a woman. Being a wizard sometimes makes life harder.

"Judith is mine but only because I was stupid and alone and I regret it because it hurt Rick and Carl but it gave me my daughter." Shane said. Lori scoffed. Harry raised an eyebrow at Rick. The man was back to ignoring him.

Lena was dumbstruck. Shane had a child with someone else during the apocalypse. It was her fault because she was afraid to settle down. She was afraid to want a family, look at her parents after all. Lena bit her lip. She would take the high road because that's who she was. She smiled at Shane who smiled back. "I want you to meet her." Shane said wrapping his arms around Lena.

"I'd like too."

"I can give her an exam you know, to make sure she is healthy." Harry said. Rick was surprised by that. He didn't expect the man to offer after everything that's happened. It's not everyday you find the man from your past and he offers to care after the group.

"I'd appreciate it." Shane said.

"We don't know if they are real doctors." Lori said agitated. She expected Lena to take off running.

Lena started to speak but Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to explain yourself Lena. She won't believe you anyways." Harry said. He knew the type of person she was. She was the kind of person who wanted the attention of men and would do whatever it took to keep that attention. And no doubt she would put Shane and Rick at odds because of that. Because she wouldn't be satisfied with only one.

"Ok." Lena said. Shane was still holding her. Rick disappeared. Harry was hoping to talk to him at least on his own to make sure things wouldn't get awkward but he was nowhere to be seen. Harry found his way out of the church and noticed that Carl and Jamie were talking.

The boys were similar in build and height. Jamie was taller but only by an inch or two. They both were sporting the same blue eyes. Jamie grew up with no siblings and few friends. If him and Carl could get along maybe this wouldn't be the worse thing to happen.

Harry instead went off to find Daryl. The man Beth talked about. He was digging a grave for her nearby. Harry looked at the man who was already up to his knees in dirt. "Need help?" Harry asked.

"I'll do this alone." Daryl said. Harry nodded. "I'm going to sit over here if you need any help." Harry said. Daryl went back to digging. Harry sat down with his back to a tree. With no one around except Daryl, Harry went about casting minor shield spell for the area that would alert him if a walker came near. He closed his eyes for a moment of shut eye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lori, I've told you we are not forcing them to leave." Rick said it again. He was so tired of having to repeat himself to this woman. This woman whom he married 12 years ago. She is nothing like the woman he married then. The bright, vibrant and loving woman. Mother of his son.

Rick separated from the group inside the church and walked around towards the back. He looked around to make sure he was alone. He could hear voices from the group and he could hear the shovel hit dirt and knew Daryl was digging Beth's grave. Once there he pulled the wallet out of his pocket. It was the only thing besides his hat that remained from his previous life. Inside the wallet he found credit cards, a bank card from South State Bank. Rick shook his head and got rid of that crap. He looked at his license taken 2 years ago. He was freshly shaven and life had been good then. Lori approached him wanting another kid but he was thinking about running for sheriff. Personally he had a dream about Harry and suddenly he had a hard time getting it up for Lori. That made intimacy hard between him and Lori.

After going through his pictures and reminiscing about baby Carl, Rick got to the hidden spot behind the last photo. It was a picture of the bar where he and Shane spent his last nights before he married Lori. The bar where he met Harry. In the hidden spot behind the photo was the note that Harry left. It barely held its shape any longer. The crinkles and creases in the paper. It even still had the title of the hotel. "The Tahitian Night." He can't remember most things about that night because time and we have the ability to forget things that aren't important but Rick will never forget the emotions he felt from that night.

Seeing Harry at the hospital was a shock. Rick never thought he would see the man again though he thought about him often. Not so often anymore. The man was more gorgeous then he remembered. Harry aged very well. Rick leaned his head against the building. He was growing hard thinking about him. It's been a long while since he has been turned on and even longer since he has wanted anything with anyone. Finding out Lori slept with Shane really hurt but finding out she was pregnant by him completely turned him off. He found it hard to touch her or even look at her after that.

Now he acted like a fool and refused to talk to Harry other than act like a caveman. He only hoped that Harry wouldn't leave the group because he acted like an idiot. Rick has to step up his game. Maybe he could have another chance at something he missed out on so long ago?

Harry wakes to Jamie shaking his arm. "They are talking about taking a group to find Noah's family. To see if there is a place for us to stay." Carl was standing nearby. It seems that the two boys have become attached quickly. Harry thought back to when he met Ron and how quickly they became friends.

Harry stood up. The grave had been dug and Beth's body buried. The group was now piling around. The Father was getting ready to say some words. Harry bowed his head. Jamie was standing next to him. He watched as Lena and Shane came to stand next to him too. The words were brief. Most people don't dwell on the dead anymore. It's just how it is.

Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Tyreese and Noah split off and head towards a car. "I can help." Harry says. Mostly he wants to go to make sure nothing happens to

Rick. You can call him selfish but he wants his son's father to live. Rick nods and they let him sit between Rick and Michonne in the front seat.

Harry doesn't have to say anything to his sister. They were born twins and have always known what the other was thinking from the moment they could think. Lena told Harry that she would keep an eye on Jamie. He knew though. She has practically been a second mother to him.

Harry is as close to Rick as one can be without the pretense of the words lover, friend or even acquaintance. What do you label people who had sex and a child but nothing more? Harry dare not look at him. He decides to strike up a conversation with Michonne.

"Not many people managed to stay in such a large group. You guys are pretty resourceful." Harry said.

"I'm surprised you didn't say strong." Michonne said.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Strength has nothing to do with the ability to survive in this world. I've watched plenty of strong men and women die. It's their ability to survive and adapt to change that they lack. The first several months at the hospital there were more of us. Some of the best and strongest people I knew. Some died from suicide. Several died from supply runs but I'm not sure if that was Dawn's fault or their own. And frankly I'm not a very "strong" person but I am too resourceful and my friends from the old days would call me lucky."

Michonne didn't speak. She nodded at Harry and turned her head to look out the window. Noah was providing directions along the way. They stopped hard when a zombie fell into the road. Harry grabbed Rick's knee before he realized what happened. "Sorry." Harry mumbled. He thought if he could somehow make himself any smaller he would. But Rick pushed his knee against Harry's. Harry turned to look at the man. He didn't acknowledge Harry or even turn to look at him but Harry could have sworn maybe he had a smirk on his face.

Now all Harry could think of was Rick's knee touching his knee and how that small of a gesture was like lighting a fire through his body. He hasn't been touched in so long. He also doesn't remember what being wanted feels like. He has only ever been with a handful of men and only one of those he loved but he doesn't want to go into that. He supposes he loves Rick too after all he is the reason for his son. He let out a sigh.

"Alright Harry?" Rick asked low enough for only him to hear. Noah and Tyreese were offering some sort of background noise with their chattering but Harry doesn't think anything can hide the sound of his rapid heart beating. Harry wonders if Rick realizes that sounded like seduction asking rather than a concerned friend if that's what they are now. After all their knees are touching. Harry nodded instead because he's not sure his voice would work.

"Almost there." Noah said anxiously.

"We will park the car and walk the rest." Rick said. Harry nodded. They evacuated the car after parking it in the woods. Always best to keep it off the road and out of sight, Michonne told Harry.

"We need to get you a weapon." Rick said to Harry. Harry didn't really want to say that he was the weapon but he was going to keep that quiet as long as possible. Most people don't take magic wielders friendly. And Harry didn't want to deal with taking his son away from his father.

"Here." Rick handed Harry a pistol.

"Oh you meant now." Harry said. They were standing at the trunk while the rest of the group had started walking.

"Well how else are you going to protect yourself?" Rick said with a smile. If he wasn't wearing a beard Harry thinks he might have actually looked like the man he took to bed 12 years ago.

Rick wrapped Harry's fingers around the gun and brought his arm out in front of him. Rick stood off to the side but one might notice his hand didn't leave Harry's hip. "Now just point and shoot." Rick's other hand was supporting Harry's arm at the elbow.

"You make it sound easy." Harry said. He turned to look at Rick who for the first time didn't turn away from him. Rick's grip increased on his hip and Harry almost whimpered. But Glenn came to get them.

"It's not far." He said but his tone told Rick something else.

"I've had practice with a gun." With my ex, Harry didn't add but Rick nodded. He moved away from the man and they joined the group. Immediately Harry noticed the place was deserted but he had hoped for Noah's sake.

Noah knows about magic but swore an oath to protect Harry, Lena and his son. Noah always read books to Jamie when he was in isolation away from people. Noah knew a small hole in the wall where he could talk to Jamie. It meant a lot to Harry that Noah would do that. He didn't want his son to go without any interaction. He wouldn't risk it personally. He wouldn't dare find out what Dawn had in store next. He has been responsible for killing but he didn't want to continue to be at fault for another death at his own hands and he doesn't mean his son's.

Michonne runs after Noah to comfort him. Rick shakes his head. "We should see if there is anything we can use and head back." Tyreese and Glenn walk away. Harry goes to join them but Rick grabs his arm. He holds up his finger to wait.

"Carol you copy?" He calls on the walkie.

"We're here." Carol says.

"It's gone." Rick tells her. Harry wants to comfort the man.

Rick pulls Harry with him looking through houses. "I never thought I'd see you again." Rick finally says when they enter the second house. The place was wiped clean.

"I never thought I'd see you again either and yet here we are." Harry says. He is leaning against the kitchen counter. They went through the place the same way. Tearing open cabinets and closets. Rick always going first and Harry having his back. It was different. It was easy.

"What do we do about that?" Harry asked Rick. Rick was staring at a family photo that clung to the fridge.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Part of me wants to relives that night over again but it was just a night right? 12 years ago. I mean how could that still be anything in my mind. The other part of me wants to do things right. Be friends and work together from there. Do things the right way. But I'm not sure how any of this works. Shane is the one that's good at this not me."

Harry slid his fingers through Rick's belt loop pulling Rick closer to him. "Shane and my sister have had an on again and off again relationship for the last 12 years give or take. I don't think either of them are winning any awards. As for doing things the right way? Aren't you married?" Harry asked pulled Rick's left hand around to look at his finger, he was still wearing his wedding ring.

"It hasn't been a marriage in a long time." Harry looked into those blue eyes. He didn't want to get hurt. He had been hurt badly before and nearly didn't recover from the heart ache.

"I thought about you so often for years after Rick. I still think about you. Seeing you in the hospital was like a dream." Harry said. Rick didn't waste another moment. He captured Harry's chapped lips against his. He pushed the smaller man against the counter. Harry wrapped his legs around Rick's hips. Rick took his gun and put it in the small of his back. They both paused.

"We shouldn't go any further." Rick said. Harry nodded. But they continued to kiss. Harry opened his mouth to willingly let Rick's tongue slide against his. Harry pushed against Rick. Rick grabbed Harry's hips and held him tightly.

"Fuck. I want you to keep going."

"But…." Harry whispered. He ground against Rick again making Rick moan out loud. Harry doesn't remember it ever sounding that hot.

"We don't have a change of clothes here and I don't think you want to be in sticky pants do you?" Rick asked. Harry could tell him he could banish the mess but instead he shrugged.

"You're right."

"Fuck it." Rick grabs the hand towel that was hanging off the stove and lays it on the counter. "I need you." Rick groaned as he kissed Harry again. Harry couldn't believe this man. He has to be dreaming.

"I'm going to turn around." Harry's voice was laced with wanton desire. He unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them to his ankles. The next thing he hears is Rick unbuttoning his pants. He feels Rick's hard cock pushing against his butt. Harry would give anything to feel Rick inside him right now.

"So soft Harry. Need you." Rick whispered against Harry's back. Harry felt like he was on fire. He need to be put out. If only Rick would put him out of his misery. Rick put up a steady rhythm of fucking between Harry's cheeks. Occasionally Rick's cock head would push against Harry's rim and Harry's asshole would flutter against Rick's cock. The sound of Rick's hips meeting Harry's asscheeks was the only sound in the house.

"Oh god Harry. Fuck, I'm coming." Rick came on Harry's soft supple ass cheeks. Rick was going to clean him up but instead Harry turned around and shoved is tongue down Rick's throat. Rick began stroking Harry's hard cock. "Yea, like that." Harry whispered. Three tugs later and he came all over Rick's hand. They both stood there holding each other in post orgasmic bliss. Rick took the small hand towel and cleaned up Harry first. Then he wiped his own hand. "Probably the weirdest place I've ever had sex." Harry said to break the silence.

"Are you adventurous Harry?" Harry snorts.

"No but if you think about it this is some strangers kitchen." Rick nodded but smirked.

"I don't think they mind." He kissed Harry again.

They finally emerged from the house. Harry tried to look less pleased. Rick looked almost the same though his shoulders were more relaxed. Glenn and Michonne are standing outside of the neighbors house. Harry figures Tyreese is with Noah. Michonne had this look on her face like she knew but said nothing. Maybe she thought Harry was easy. Maybe she liked Rick.

"What should we do now?" Glenn asked.

"We should go to Washington. We should try. Wouldn't you like someplace safe?" Michonne asked.

"It's 100 miles away." Rick said.

"It's a possibility, a chance, instead of just being out here, instead of just making it."

Rick looked at the small group and then he looked at Harry. A few days ago he felt like all his options were gone but now he has hope again.

"Let's go to Washington." Rick said.

"Rick, Harry, Michonne, Glenn!" Noah screams. They run his direction.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"It's Tyreese. He's been bit." Noah said with a shaky breath. He is crying. Harry might be able to help if they get there quick enough.

Rick immediately wants to chop Tyreese's arm off. Harry knows that it won't do any good. The blood system has been contaminated. He doesn't speak up but he does apply pressure.

Once the cut has been made he wraps it in a sheet from Noah's bed and they transport him to the car. He is able to cast a minor levitation spell which only alleviates some of the weight. They get him back to the church quickly. Rick keeps Harry's hand tightly in his the whole ride. Harry has no room to complain over that. It seems like ages now when they were together holding each other in some strange kitchen after having gotten each other off.

Sasha, the sister of Tyreese cries and throws herself over her brother. Rick and the group carry Tyreese into the church to wait out his remaining time. Harry finds Jamie asleep with Lena. Shane is tending to Tyreese same as Rick. Lori comes running in from who knows where and hugs Rick. She looks him up and down making sure he is without a scratch or bite like a dutiful wife and then kisses him. Only problem is he kisses her back.

Harry walks out of the church to find Michonne standing there. "Rick is a father first, then a husband. The one faultless thing about him is he is loyal without care. I know you both have a history. And your son sure looks like Rick which would make you a magic wielder. I felt it the first time I met you. I won't tell anyone because it's not my secret to tell. I know you have shield's protecting this place and I appreciate it. I know you are. I know all that you've been through. Don't make things harder on yourself Harry Potter Savior."

Harry hadn't heard anyone call him that in so many years. He felt sick to his stomach. He nodded to Michonne. For some odd reason he wasn't afraid she would tell his secret. Harry found his tree and sat against it. He saw Daryl sitting nearby.

"What happened?" Daryl asked.

"Tyreese." Harry said.

"I wasn't talking about him." Harry shrugged.

"I'd rather not say." Harry closed his eyes willing the tears to stop. It was a fluke. Hell it happened once 12 years ago and it happened again. Harry moved on once, he can move on again. Daryl made a grunt sound and moved closer. He leaned against the same tree but more towards Beth's grave. Harry figured it was Daryl's last stitch effort for closeness. Harry reinforces his shield charms and then he felt sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How did yesterday go?" Shane asked. They were stuck walking now. He knows Rick has been in a bad mood since this morning. He is pretty sure it has to do with Lena's brother.

"It was alright until Tyreese." Rick said. He was always keeping his head forward. Shane knew that Carl and Jamie were nearby with Lena and that Lori was probably trying to comfort Sasha and Maggie. Though she would probably have more luck being friends with Eugene. He could see Harry out of the corner of his eye. He also knew that Daryl was with him. He wondered if that was what pissed off Rick.

"You know you can talk to me right." Rick nodded.

"It's not easy. After everything." Shane knew what Rick meant. It's not easy to talk to him like he used to after he slept with Lori. That trust was broken and gone.

Lori walked the baby over to Rick. "She is really fussy and won't sleep."

"I can take her." Shane said. Rick looked from Lori to Shane.

"You have a gun, you can't hold a baby and shoot." Lori said. Rick agreed. The group stopped.

"We could look for medicine at the next town." Shane mentioned.

"Harry might know something. When he worked PEDS it was his favorite." Lena said.

The group looked at her confused.

"Pediatrics." She clarified. "I'll get him." Lena found Harry and Daryl walking quietly at a meandering pace.

"Yes Lena?" Harry asked.

"It's Judith. She might be sick." Lena said. Harry nodded. He knew Daryl wasn't going to emerge from the woods with him. The shadow of the trees keeping them hidden. It was nice almost except for the occasional walker that appeared out of nowhere. Thankfully Daryl made quick work of them.

"I'll catch up shortly." Harry told Daryl.

"Are you threatening me?" But there was no heat behind it. Lena was confused by the company her brother keeps.

Harry cuts through the crowd around Rick and the baby. Shane is standing there as well as Lori. Harry sets his backpack down and digs in it for a second. "How do you know what's wrong with her if you haven't touched her?" Lori asked.

"You breast fed. I'm guessing that your diet isn't well. Not your fault it's the circumstances. I would say she has a stomach ache probably gas which has made her exhausted but since she has been hurting she hasn't been able to sleep. This is combination of Ginger root and lavender oil. Ginger for the stomach, lavender to calm her. And cherry for the flavor."

"And it will help?" Shane asked. Rick held Judith while Harry gave her the medicine.

"Of course. I would never harm a child." Harry said annoyed. "Let me hold her a second. I can help with some minor relief." Rick handed Judith over to Harry without hesitation. Their hands touched for a brief moment. Harry's eyes met Rick's. Harry kind of wanted to stab him with something sharp.

Harry turned Judith towards him. "Hello sweetheart." He said. She started to chew on her hands. "Poor thing has a tooth coming in too." He said raising her lip to see her gums. Harry rubbed her foot for a moment and then he felt her relax. She passed gas on him and then she fell asleep.

"Be good for your mum and dad." Harry handed Judith off to Rick.

"Thanks." Rick said.

"It was my job once upon a time." Harry said walking away.

"Does your dad like guys?" Carl asked Jamie later when they were walking away from the group. They were in the middle of everyone but the group was scattered on the road.

"Yea, is that a problem?"

"No. I think it's cool." Carl was quick to say.

"Do you like guys?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. I've never had a choice."

"Me either. But I think I like guys." Jamie said. Carl smiled at his friend.

They didn't realize that Lori heard most of their conversation.

The sun beat down on them. Finally a crowd of walkers pushed Daryl and Harry with the group though they stayed far enough away that wasn't a problem.

"You know you don't have to stay from Rick and the group on my account." Harry said. Daryl made a hm and rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm staying away from them because of you?" Daryl asked.

"It couldn't possibly be my good looks." Harry said sarcastically. Daryl wiped his face of sweat.

"Listen, whatever you did sucks. Whatever he did sucks. Bad things happen to good people. Move on. I've always been a loner." Daryl said.

"Do you want to be alone?" Harry asked.

"If I did I wouldn't have kept pace with you this long?" Daryl said. Harry looked offended.

"Are you saying I'm slow?"

"Yes."

Harry laughed. The group stopped to look. Laughter was rare these days. Jamie was surprised because it has been months since his dad laughed.

The group started moving again.

"Rick and I had a thing about 12 years ago before he got married. I hope that doesn't bother you. Some people it does." Daryl shrugged.

"Meryl didn't like gay people but I don't have a problem."

Harry continued with his story.

"Yesterday one thing led to another." Harry looked and felt ashamed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. Rick used you." Daryl said.

Harry shook his head, "I was weak and should have said no. I'm just as guilty."

Daryl didn't say much. They continued to walk when a group of dogs appeared. They growled and snarled. Harry could feel the magic energy coming from Jamie. He protected him and his brother at least.

Daryl raised his bow. No one liked doing it but it had to be done in order for them to survive. Once they dispatched the dogs they moved on.

"Dad can we take a break?" Carl asked Rick. Rick looked around. They had been walking for hours. He wasn't sure if he could bend his knees. He told them all to rest for a bit. He decided to sit with Carl and Jamie.

"What sport do you like?" Rick asked Jamie randomly.

"Baseball."

It was something that Carl and Jamie had in common.

"My dad's ex use to take us to games all the time." Jamie added.

Rick didn't really like the mention of Harry's ex. He looked around the group until he found the raven-haired man not far from Daryl. Now his sister was there with him at least. Maybe Harry didn't want anything special. Maybe Rick was a passing phase that turned out to be nothing special.

Then Lori sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him. He let it go mostly out of habit. "I thought we discussed this." Rick said through gritted teeth.

"What? I'm not going anywhere." Lori smiled. She kissed his cheek. Rick saw the pained look on Harry's face and knew what had happened. Something he let happen out of habit. He is such an idiot.

Rick stood up and moved away from Lori. He walked over to Harry and Daryl. At first he stood there like he wasn't sure what to say.

"Need anything? Is Judith alright?" Harry asked. Rick ran his hand over his face.

"She is better. Thank you for helping her." Rick said. Harry nodded. Rick decides against talking to Harry about anything between the two of them. Besides Daryl didn't give them space either. Rick doesn't know why Daryl is friends with Harry. Daryl is never this friendly with new people. It usually takes Daryl a while to warm up to new people. Maybe it's because Harry helped Beth? Whatever it was, it was annoying.

Rick walked back towards the front but found a large group of walkers making their way towards them. He knew Carl had Judith now. He was standing with Jamie. Lori was near Abraham and Eugene for whatever reason. Shane and Lena were off to the left. Harry and Daryl were bringing up the rear.

"We have to clear a path." Rick said as he looked back to the group. They collectively nodded.

"Do you have a weapon?" Daryl asked Harry. Harry nodded and showed him the pistol. He didn't plan to use it. Him and his sister learned a spell that disintegrated a part of the body. Lena was able to rewrite the spell so that the target area was the brain. She was a genius like that. Of course that was why her and Hermione were the smartest of the year at Hogwarts. Later Harry would find out that Snape gave Lena private lessons. It made sense then why she was never the same after he died. Harry wonders why she took a chance on Shane. Maybe they were both dark and broody.

Harry focused on the first group that made it past Rick, Michonne, and Sasha. He took them down easily enough. Daryl looked around wondering why they collapsed. It went like that for the next ten minutes. Harry finally helped Rick at the front knowing the man must being growing tired however Harry never moved from his spot.

"Let's circle back around. They keep coming." Rick said. Everyone moved towards the woods and keep together as a group.

One of the walkers breaks off from the group and tries to attack Daryl. Harry doesn't have time to react so he places his hand on the walker's head and focus' his energy. The next second the walker is dead. Daryl's eyes widen staring at Harry. Harry helps the man to his feet.

"I would appreciate your silence." Harry said. Daryl nodded. "Thanks."

They walked until Rick gave them the signal and they went back to the road. Only this time a pack of water sat there waiting for them. "Oh thank god." Lori and Eugene went for the water immediately.

Abraham smacked the water from Eugene's hand however Lori kept drinking. "Don't touch it." Rick said. Though no one really looked in a hurry to try it.

"I drank it. I'm fine." Lori said feeling refreshed.

"I don't trust it and you shouldn't have drank it."

"Yea mom. What were you thinking?"

Lori finished the bottle and picked up another. She went to hand it to Jamie. Harry immediately held up his hand.

"You do not offer anything to my son. You can be careless with your life but do not mess with his." Harry warned. Lori scoffed.

"It's just water."

"Water can hide a multitude of poisons." Harry said. He pulled Jamie with him towards the back. Daryl watched both of them closely. A moment later mother nature took pity on them and it rained.

Harry wrapped his arms around Jamie and held him tightly. He could conjure water whenever he needed to but it seemed unfair when the group they were with didn't have water. The rain made everything bearable. "Dad, are you ok?" Jamie asked. Harry nodded.

"Stay away from Lori ok. I don't know if she is looking out for the best interest of everyone." Harry said. Jamie nodded.

"I like Carl." Jamie said. Harry ran his fingers through his son's wet hair. Harry smiled at him.

"I'm glad. He seems nice."

"Yea. He is."

The rain continued with thunder and lightening now. "We should find cover." Daryl said to Harry. The front of the group was already thinking the same thing. Daryl led the group towards a barn he found during one of his hunts.

The thunder continued. Jamie was shaking against Harry. The wind picked up. Harry knew a storm was coming. He cast shield charms around the barn. His sister reinforced them but they wouldn't hold well against mother nature. The barn door flew open. The sky lit up. There was a herd of walkers moving past the barn slowly like the storm didn't affect them.

Michonne grabbed the door and shut it. Abraham came up behind her and pushed against the door. Harry was next followed by Rick. Then Daryl. Everyone else followed. Jamie, Carl and Judith huddle in the corner. Jamie had a protective shield around them just in case.

Rick and Harry made eye contact during the storm. Rick wanted to convey his feelings about how sorry he was if he hurt Harry in anyway. Harry wanted to tell Rick about Jamie. That his son is one of the reasons why he never forgot that night so many years ago. Rick pushed his head against Harry's. So many emotions, so many secrets eating them up. Neither of them knowing if they will make it out of this storm. The storm kept raging. Rick wanted to kiss the man again. Harry wanted to be held tightly when it wasn't dark or hidden. Finally the storm ended.

Harry slept with Jamie wrapped in his arms. Rick didn't sleep at all. He watched as Carl slept holding Judith in his arms. Shane and Lena were sleeping next to Carl. Lori was on Carl's other side.

Daryl was sitting with Rick now. "You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Daryl said.

"I can't. Too much on my mind."

"Harry is a good man." Daryl said. Rick thought that was odd for the man to say.

"He is. I didn't realize that you knew him."

"I don't. Not really. Beth did. Noah does. He was humming the song she used to sing at the jail before bed. You know Beth doesn't sing in front of strangers. That means he wasn't one."

"You loved Beth." Rick said more of a statement.

"I did. But she was like a sister. Always there. Easy going and never gave up on me."

Rick nodded. "I understand."

"I think Harry is different. Don't hurt him." Daryl said. Rick was quiet after that. He didn't know how Daryl knew. He figured maybe Harry told him. Were they friends?

"I won't." Rick mumbled to himself and finally closed his eyes.

They stayed in the barn until a strange man showed up. His name is Aaron. He said there was a safe zone called Alexandria. A promise of safety. Rick didn't want to believe it. It was a place for them to be safe. For his family to be safe. All he can think of is the safety of the Prison, Terminus and now this place. The promise of safety. The constant lie to his face.

"We should do it." Lori said. Shane shook his head. Rick knew Shane was thinking the same thing. After all they were brothers in arms in a different life. Shane would still be his brother now if things hadn't happened. Shane looked to Rick. They nodded at each other.

"I have pictures in that pack. And baby food." Aaron said. Harry handed Rick the pack and the man rifled through it. He tasted the baby food first before handing it to Shane. Lena was holding Judith now. Rick looked through the pictures.

"This place looks too good to be true." Rick said finally. Carol was holding a gun pointed at Aaron. It wasn't necessary but you never know. Carol was always prepared. Rick showed Carol the pictures. Then he showed Michonne and then Daryl. Finally he knelt down and showed Harry.

"What do you think?" Rick asked. Harry was surprised. Rick was the leader but he had his right hand/left hand who he goes to for advice/input in situations like this.

"I've only been in this situation a few weeks. You guys have been through much worse. I think I'm one to trust your judgement. But if it were me I would try for my son's sake." Harry said.

Rick took in those green eyes. "Yea, I agree."

They decided to head to Alexandria. Harry thought this could be a good new start.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"How did it feel to leave everything behind?" Deanna asked Harry. It was being recorded. Harry didn't like being recorded. He didn't feel it was necessary.

"Did you ask Rick the same questions?" Harry wondered. The room he sat in was far too nice. It was unchanged by the world outside.

"I asked a similar question. I asked him many more questions as well." Harry studied the woman for a moment. She studied him back. He didn't like being put under a microscope like this.

"It felt like leaving a piece of my soul." Harry admitted.

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" Deanna asked.

"No. They made it clear that I wasn't wanted. That my son wasn't wanted." Harry said.

"That's a shame. After everything you did for them, for our people. They simply throw you away like a piece of garbage. You don't have to worry about that here." Deanna said. Harry nodded. He felt her magic wash over him when he first saw her.

"I can't guarantee that everyone will be happy about giving up their weapons. You have to know what they have been through." Harry said. Deanna nodded.

"It's how we have managed to survive this long."

"I know. How long did it take for the MACUSA to fall?" Harry asked curiously.

"It held for several months after the no-maj government fell but there were fewer and fewer of us left to defend so we decided to disperse." Deanna said with a sadness. Harry nodded.

"That's all the questions I have Harry." Deanna added. Harry moved to stand when he turned towards the woman.

"I haven't told the group I'm with. Rick doesn't know. Michonne knew. I saved Daryl's life with magic. But we've managed to keep it hidden." He said. Deanna nodded.

"I have no plans to tell anyone Harry. You're safe here." Deanna said. "Please send in Maggie." Harry left feeling both sad and happy. Happy that there was still magic people like him, his son and sister in the world and sad that he was still keeping it a secret from everyone.

The group split up once the interviews were finished. Rick, Lori, Carl and Judith in a house. Harry, Jamie, Lena and Shane in a house. Carol, Michonne, Sasha and Tara share a house together while Abraham, Sasha and Eugene have a house. Maggie and Glenna have one too. Daryl decided to sleep on the couch at Harry's house.

Harry took a shower relishing in the heat and the water. He felt strange about putting on someone else's clean clothes but thought better of it. He wanted to feel clean. He deserved it after everything that's happened. Harry found Lena cutting Shane's hair in the kitchen. "He was starting to look grisly." She said. "You know who could also use a cut?" Lena said. Harry shook his head. He did need to talk to Rick to find out if he was ok being here. When they walked through the gates the man looked like a scared panther ready to claw the nearest person.

Once Harry was outside he walked next door. The neighborhood was small. It was quiet. It felt like something out of a movie lot. He saw a blond woman making her way towards the house he was heading to. "Hi." She said. Harry nodded.

"I'm Jesse." She held out her hand. Harry took it and smiled.

"Harry Potter."

"You're the Doc. My husband is a doctor too." She sounded perky. Harry thought people shouldn't sound that perky when dead things outside the gate literally want to tear the flesh off your body and eat your skin. As if on queue Lori answered the door.

"I'm here to see if anyone needed a haircut?" Jesse said. Harry thought she might have been a mind reader. Lori jumped at the opportunity.

"Where is Rick?" Harry asked. Lori didn't answer.

"Is Jamie home?" Carl asked when he noticed Harry standing around. The kid has taken a shower too and looked 100 percent better. It was so easy to see the resemblances between the two.

"Where is your dad?" Harry asked. Carl pointed upstairs. Harry shrugged and took two steps at a time. He found Rick looking at the closet in the first bedroom. The man's waist was wrapped in a towel. Rick had shaved his face. He looked much younger.

"How do you wear someone else's clothes when that person is probably dead?" Rick asked.

"You get over it and realize that there will never be new clothes made."

"That's a sad thought. What can I do for you?" Rick asked.

"I came to check on you. When we first came in the gate, you looked worse for ware." Harry said. Rick nodded. He started to get dressed. Harry turned his eyes quickly.

"I will adjust."

"I also came to see if you wanted a trim. Some blond girl tried to beat me to it. Your wife took her up on the offer." Harry said. The way Harry said wife didn't go unnoticed by Rick.

"Harry…" Rick said his name. "Where do you want me?" Rick asked. Harry grinned.

Harry made him sit on the toilet seat. The bathroom door closed. "Are you sure this is good?" Rick asked. Harry nodded. He bit his lip and began to take lengths off of Rick's hair. Rick closed his eyes while feeling Harry's fingers massage his scalp. Harry leaned into his space a few times. A few times Rick ran his hands up Harry's legs. The young man smacked his hands playfully.

"I'm still angry with you."

"I know I was an asshole." Rick said. But he pulled Harry down into his lap. Harry felt his erection pushing against his jeans. "Fuck Rick. You are hard for me."

"You make me hard." Rick murmured and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry stood up a second later and made sure that Rick's hair looked good and even on the sides. He would use his magic for this part but he didn't want to frighten the man.

"How much do I owe you?" Rick grinned. Harry pushed at the man with his hardon. He was aching in his jeans too. Rick took the opportunity to unbutton Harry's jeans and take Harry deep into his mouth. "Oh shit." Harry groaned. Rick didn't stop. Harry gripped the towel rack and the shower curtain. Rick was greedy for Harry's cock.

"Be quiet Harry." Rick whispered. Harry remembered there were other people in the house.

"I'm...Oh God… Rick.." Harry had to bit his fist to keep quiet. Rick swallowed all of his seed down. Harry kissed him deeply when it was over.

"You can pay me like that any time." Harry mumbled. Rick laughed. Harry wished the man would do it more often. "Need help?" Harry asked. Rick nodded. He stood up and unbuttoned his own pants. Harry licked up his hand and wrapped it around Rick's cock. The man buried his face against Harry's neck. He pushed Harry against the wall. Harry's hand shuttled up and down Rick's cock in quick strokes.

"I'm so close." Rick groaned against Harry's ear. He sucked Harry's earlobe into his mouth to suck on. Harry bucked his own hips as if ready for round 2.

"Come for me Rick. I want to taste your come." Rick seized and came all over Harry's hand then when Rick was done coating Harry's hand, Harry began to lick the come off of it.

"Holy shit Harry. You're gonna have me hard for round 2." Rick said. Harry giggled into the older man's chest.

"Deanna offered me a position of police officer." Rick said when they left the bathroom. They were ready to join the rest downstairs. Harry thought that was a smart choice.

"She wants me to work with her, Maggie and my sister." Harry said. Rick was thoughtful for a moment.

"Doing what?"

"Building up a better Alexandria I guess. This place already has a doctor. I could teach if they needed it. There's three more kids to the group now. I saw some earlier. Not sure if our jobs are set in stone yet or not." Rick nodded.

"She seemed to like you."

"I'm likeable." Harry grinned. Rick grinned back. They joined the group downstairs. Jamie was now sitting with Carl. Shane and Lena were sitting and talking while Shane fed Judith baby food. Lori was chatting up Jesse as if they were old friends. Jesse studied Harry and Rick as if she knew what they had been getting up to.

"Can we go for a walk?" Jamie asked.

"I think it's best to stay in." Rick said. Harry nodded.

"It's probably best since it's getting dark. I'm ready to call it a night." Harry added. Rick stared at Harry and the door. Harry made no move for it. "I'll see if there is more blankets." He said. A minute later there was a knock. Abraham, Rosita and Eugene came to join them. Followed by the rest of the women of the group.

"Looks like you'll have your hands full." Jesse said watching everyone.

"You have no idea." Lori said rolling her eyes. Daryl was the last to arrive. He sat away from everyone. Harry made sure to cover him with a blanket anyways.

Everyone slept in the living room except for Lori. She slept in her room upstairs. Harry slept with his arm over Jamie and Rick slept with his arm over Carl. They fell asleep despite the amount of people in the room. Everything was almost too quiet. It felt almost too safe.

Harry was the first to wake up besides Glenn who was up keeping watch. He waved at the man. They talked briefly before. Harry admired the man's love for Maggie. It was obvious as the day is long that they survive by the love they give each other.

Harry sat on the porch of the house that Aaron said was theirs as long as they wanted it. Harry doesn't know what that means. He hasn't fit in anywhere in years. When his family kicked him out of the Burrow because he was pregnant he never felt like he belonged anywhere since then. Maybe this place could be a new start.

"Harry?" Daryl walked up to the porch and sat down beside him. Daryl hadn't showered yet but Harry couldn't fault him for it. Daryl didn't trust people easily maybe he didn't trust showers either. But despite the smell Harry doesn't mind his company. He prefers it.

"Daryl."

They sit quietly. The sun is out and the wind is echoing through the trees. Harry thinks perhaps that Daryl misses it. He misses being in the woods. When Harry looks over at the man he is surprised to find the man watching him.

"I never did thank you."

"You don't have to."

"Whatever you are, you risked them finding out to save me. I won't forget it."

"I didn't do it so you owed me. We are friends it's what friends do." Harry said. Daryl looked at him in disbelief.

"Are we friends?"

"I'd like to be." Daryl nodded.

"Well alright then." Daryl said. Harry laughed.

"What are you?" Daryl asked.

"I'm a wizard." Harry said. Daryl was thoughtful.

"That's not something you hear everyday."

"My sister and my son are as well. My sister being a witch. I would like to keep it between us. Most people don't like our kind."

"Tell me why Jamie looks like Rick?" Harry snorted.

"I thought I'd have longer before someone figured that out." Daryl shrugged.

"It happened 12 years ago, I already told you that tale. Wizards are much like witches as they can create a magical womb. It happened to me. Jamie is mine and Rick is the other father." Daryl was nodding along.

"He deserves to know."

"I know thank you very much."

"I know you'll tell him Harry. I was just stating." Daryl stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I was disowned by my family over it. They didn't know I was gay yet. I kept it to myself. They wanted me to marry their daughter. This was my adopted family whom I loved very much."

"Fuck em." Daryl said. Harry laughed again.

"I have no idea if they are still alive." He said. Daryl pulled Harry into a hug. Harry let out a sigh.

"I'm actually glad I told you. Thanks for listening."

"Harry, if Rick doesn't accept you it's his loss." Daryl said. Harry buried his head deeper into the man's chest.

"Who are you?" Carl asked.

"I'm Enid." The brunette said. Jamie watched Carl for a moment. He knew Carl hadn't been around a girl his age in years. He hated feeling jealous. They should all be friends.

"I think I may just go home." Jamie said annoyed for feeling that way.

"What, why?" Carl started to panic. He didn't want to be left alone with strange weird people including a girl.

"I'm not feeling well."

"I'll walk you home." Ron said to Jamie. Ron was cute Jamie thought.

"It's ok. We live next door to each other. I'll walk him home." Carl said quickly. Jamie couldn't help but enjoy his moment of jealousy.

Carl stood in the doorway while Jamie waited to see if anyone was home. Shane was working patrol with Rick. Lena was helping Olivia with the pantry and his dad might have been at Deanna's.

"Do you want to come in?" Jamie asked. Carl nodded.

"We could read." Jamie mentioned. Carl smiled and grabbed the book off the coffee table. It was Charlottes Web. Carl began reading it to Jamie while Jamie laid his head against Carl's shoulder. Carl stopped reading for a moment and looked at Jamie. Carl almost kissed him. Jamie simply had to push his lips against Carl's but he stopped. It wasn't fair to Carl not when he was keeping a secret.

When Harry came home he found them curled up together on the couch. He was glad they we able to get along nicely without problems.


	6. Chapter 6

*Incest Warning*

"This could be a second chance for us." Lori said to Rick. Rick didn't want to hear it. It was easy for Lori to ask for a second chance, she screwed up the first chance. Rick got home from patrol. Michonne was taking over for him.

"Think about Carl. He could have both of his parents back together. It would be like things with Shane never happened." Lori said. Rick shook his head. Bringing him up while asking for a second chance wasn't the smartest choice. But the thought that Carl would have both of his parents back together where everything was the way things were before almost made Rick say yes right there.

"I'm not saying you have to make a choice right now." Lori said. "We actually have time now. We aren't running for our lives." Lori added. That made things better too. Rick decided he needed a breather. He went for a walk.

"Are you sure you want to learn?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"Yes I'm sure. Just because I can use magic doesn't mean I want to every second." Harry said. Daryl set up a place for Harry to practice with the bow in the backyard of the house. The dirt was plenty high enough for target practice.

"Is there a trick?" Harry asked when he picked up the bow.

"Sure, don't hurt yourself." Daryl said. Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry copied the same form he watched Daryl and shot an arrow. Daryl snorted.

"I'm pretty sure I don't hold the bow like an idiot." Daryl said. Harry glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure I asked you to teach me not make fun of me." Harry hissed.

Daryl smiled at the man. It was the first time that Harry really got to see him smile.

"Maybe I just wanted to see what mr. wizard knew first?" Daryl said. Harry laughed.

"I see. Now that you've had your fun how about you show me how it's done?"

Daryl stepped up behind the smaller man and adjusted his elbow and raised the bow itself. He pivoted Harry's hips and slotted himself between Harry's knees forcing them wider.

"I also stand ready for an attack with my knife." Daryl said. Harry was lost in feeling Daryl's hand on his hip. Daryl was much stronger than he looked. The man hid his muscles under layers of clothing and leather.

"Raise your bow." Harry held it up to shoot. Daryl pushed into Harry's space. Their faces became infinitesimally closer. Harry wanted to brush the fringe away from Daryl's eyes.

"Now this part is tricky. Most people do this part differently. I want you to do what feels right." Daryl whispered. Harry closed his eyes and visualized the target. He took a deep breath and held letting the arrow go. Daryl clicked his tongue.

"Not bad Harry." Daryl gripped Harry's hip a fraction and let go. "Do it again and this time don't hold your breath when you release." Harry nodded. He lined up the shot again and did what Daryl asked. He hit the target.

"Good job." Rick said. Daryl and Harry didn't realize they acquired an audience.

"It hurts my forearm." Harry pointed out. Daryl took the arm in his hand and rubbed for a second.

"It will callus over depending if you want to make this a regular thing. If that's the case we should get you a bow." Daryl added.

"Deanna let you have your bow?" Rick asked. He was jealous but tried not to let it show. First Lori now Harry.

"I'm going out with Aaron later to do some recruiting. Try to find some more people." Daryl said. It was the first Harry heard of it.

"Really?" Harry was surprised.

"Really." Rick was not happy. "Are you sure that's a good idea? We just got here. We barely know these people."

"You said this could be good for us last night. I agree." Daryl said. Harry knew Daryl was probably using it as an excuse to get outside the gates. But if Alexandria grew it wouldn't be a bad thing.

Deanna and Nick were walking passed when Rick noticed them. They took that moment to catch up on the town happenings.

"When will you be back?" Harry asked Daryl.

"Aaron said it would be a few days at most." Harry nodded. He would miss him. Harry has grown really attached to Daryl. It wasn't the same with Rick. With Rick it was sex when they got the chance but with Daryl it would seem that he really cared about him.

"I'll keep an eye out for a bow while I'm gone." Daryl said. Harry smiled.

"Be safe." Daryl nodded. Harry grabbed the man's hand. He doesn't know why he did but he wanted to touch Daryl once more before the man left. Harry had no idea if he would see him again. Daryl gave his hand a final squeeze before he left to find where Aaron was.

Rick noticed the display before Daryl left. He didn't know Daryl to ever touch anyone on his own volition and he watched him touch Harry a few times. The question was if Harry liked it. From the blush on Harry's cheeks he would say the younger man liked it. Rick tried to will himself to walk away. The only way this could end is in fighting or fucking and neither would do them any good right now.

"You and Daryl seem closer than I thought." Rick said. Harry was now sitting on the porch looking out at the backyard.

"He is a friend. And now apparently a weapons trainer for when I need one." Harry cracked a smile.

"It looked like more than that." Rick kneeled in front of Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Well you'd be the the first to think that. Why did you come here Rick? Looking to score again?" Harry asked. He was growing bitter from it. Rick looked like he had been slapped.

"You can't think, I wouldn't..." Rick floundered. Harry stood up and stretched.

"So you can come here and accuse me of flirting, of being too damn friendly when you're just looking for a place to stick your dick!" Harry stomped up the stairs, walked into the house and slammed the door. Rick wasn't going to let it go. He followed Harry into the house.

"I don't use you." Rick almost yelled. Then he saw the boys asleep on the couch. "Why the hell do you keep coming back if it's so horrible?" God this felt like deja vu to Harry. He had this conversation with another man years ago.

"Because maybe I hope one day I'll be someone's first priority instead of their second." Harry said. Rick stared at him for a moment. He felt ashamed he hurt Harry like that.

"Lori wants us to work things out." Rick said. Harry nodded. "Sounds like a good deal. You get to keep your family." Harry couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I'm sorry." Rick whispered. Harry walked to the front door of the house and held it open.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave now." Harry said. He never took his eyes away from Rick's. Rick nodded.

"Send Carl before dark." Rick said pointing to his son. Harry could use that moment to shatter his world and tell him about his other son but it was better to let things mend now. Let Rick work things out with his adoring wife. Harry would continue to live his life the way he always has, one bloody day at a time.

Once it was dark they were told Deanna was having a welcoming party. Harry told her it wasn't a good idea. The group was already struggling to fit in. Harry dressed in a pair of khakis and a dark button up shirt. Jamie was equally dressed up for the night. They made their way to Deanna's impressively large house.

Harry was greeted like family. Deanna and her husband Reg were always politely welcoming. Jamie found Carl and disappeared from sight. Harry shrugged and found a corner to hide in.

"You look like you aren't enjoying yourself." Michonne said. The woman was positively stunning. She cleaned up nicely.

"I'd hate for anyone to think that." Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about Rick." Michonne said.

"You did warn me." Michonne hummed.

"You knew my cousin. He was a good man. He didn't care that I didn't have a magical bone in my body. He said that I was the strongest woman he knew regardless." Michonne said. Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Kingsley was your cousin?" Harry asked. Michonne smiled and nodded.

"Our mothers were sisters. Kings always told me everything despite the law." Harry laughed.

"Sounds like something he would do. He made a damn good minister." Michonne knew what happened to him. She smiled and hugged Harry.

"It's nice to talk to someone who knew him. Knew his worth." Harry agreed.

Harry heard from Hermione that a group tried to protect muggles from a herd before they really knew what had happened before anyone knew how to hurt the walkers. Kingsley happened to be apart of the group. They didn't make it. Arthur Weasley was replaced as acting Minister then.

Harry spent a few moments contemplating trying to contact Hermione when he spots his sister and Shane. Lori has Judith who she is showing off like a doting mother. Harry can tell that Lena wants to claw her eyes out. Shane has his arm around her waist like a protective loving boyfriend. It makes Harry ache that much more.

All Harry has ever wanted was someone to love him. Someone to want him as much as he wants them. He thought he had that once with a man named Nick but the man was going through his own crap at the time. His wife was dying from cancer while Harry was doing his residency at on the Oncology unit at the hospital in Atlanta. Nick and Harry clicked. Harry still remembers the feel of that man's touch on his skin. Harry really needs to stop picking men with issues. He decided to swear off men, swear off all sexual relationships.

Harry found Deanna talking to Maggie. "It's a lovely party but I'm afraid my head is hurting so I'm going to have to excuse myself. I'll be at your house bright and early Monday." Harry said. Deanna smiled at the man and hugged him.

"Lena, when you find Jamie send him home." Harry told his sister.

"Are you alright? We could leave too." She said. Harry shook his head.

"I just want to be alone." He said. Lena nodded. Harry headed to his home. That sounded funny in his mind. He would try to get used to it.

"There is something I want to show." Jamie whispered to Carl. They were in a empty house. The two were sitting alone on the floor in what would be the dining room.

Jamie did a simple levitation spell and levitated Carl's shoe. Carl's eyes widened comically large. "How?"

"I'm a wizard. My dad is and so is my aunt." Jamie said.

"Really?" Jamie nodded excitedly. "Does my dad know?" Carl asked.

"No. Daddy wants to keep it a secret until he is for sure that everyone would be ok with it. He doesn't want your dad to freak out."

"My dad likes your dad. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't freak out."

"Just in case. So you're not weirded out?" Jamie asked.

"No. I think it's awesome." Carl smiled at Jamie.

"Really?"

Carl took that moment to kiss Jamie. "I think you are awesome Jamie." He whispered against the boy's lips. Jamie shivered. He has to tell Carl. Carl deserves to know the truth but god he really wants to kiss again. Jamie lept after Carl wrapped his arms around his neck and kissing him for all of his worth. They both lay on the carpet kissing until their lips are swollen and red.

No one paid attention to Lori flirting with Pete. Or that they snuck off when no one was watching but that's Rick's problem now.


	7. Chapter 7

Talks about asexuality and domestic violence. Be warned.

"Can I ask you a question?" Daryl and Aaron had been on the road for a few days when he finally got comfortable enough to talk to Aaron about personal things. The car was a close person space and well Daryl wasn't used to a car anymore. He would be happy to get back on his motorcycle but it needed work. He needed to look out for some parts for it while they were out. He already acquired new spark plugs.

"Sure. I'm an open book." Aaron was watching the road but trying to show Daryl he was keeping interest. This was the first time Daryl has really spoke to the man at any length. It's been more of grunts and hums.

"How do you tell if you like someone?" Daryl kept fidgeting in his seat. Messing with his arrows, playing with the radio knobs, for a man who is usually quiet and withdrawn this was a subject that made him uncomfortable. Aaron thought maybe there was a story there.

Aaron contemplated about asking more questions but decided to answer instead. "Usually they make you feel funny. Um, like you have butterflies in your stomach. They make you happy, they make you laugh. You miss them when you're away. You think about them constantly." Aaron went on but Daryl was only half listening. He was chewing his thumb nail. He was trying to think if Harry did any of those things. So far he did all of them.

"That's all? They make you feel funny?" Daryl asks. Aaron choked on a laugh.

"Well no. You're attracted to them. You're compatible. Maybe I'm not making sense." Aaron said. Daryl had this pained look on his face. Aaron was sure that none of this wasn't clicking.

"How do, how do you know if you've never had anything like that with anyone?"

Aaron wanted to ask. It was on the tip of his tongue. "You've never had anyone before? Sexual or otherwise?" Aaron was curious and he hoped the question wouldn't cause Daryl to close up.

"Merle made sure I wasn't a virgin by hiring a woman but I've never, never had a chance otherwise. I didn't really want it." Daryl rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes. This was too much to even be talking about. Talking to Harry was so much easier but he couldn't talk to him. Not about this, not when he might like him.

"You might be asexual." Aaron commented. He figured he might as jump off a limb now since they were talking. Eric said he was good at opening mouth and inserting foot.

"Awhat?" Daryl asked. He opened his eyes and stared at the man.

"Asexual is someone who doesn't really have a sex drive. If you like someone you have to take all of that into consideration."

"That sounds complicated." Aaron nodded.

"If relationships were easy there wouldn't be heartbreak." Daryl was thoughtful for the rest of the ride.

It felt like years since Harry talked to Hermione. He waited in front of the small mirror. He felt it pulse in his hands. A moment later he was looking at the bushy haired woman he has been friends with all most all his life. Her eyes watered instantly. "Harry!" She smiled at him. He grinned at her.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said. He noted that her face looked swollen and her lips chapped. He shouldn't worry about her. There was really nothing he could do about it.

"How are things? How is Jamie? Please tell me everything." She was happy to hear from him. Harry laid down on his stomach on the bed. He started with how Dawn was shot and killed.

"So the man who knocked you up 12 years ago inadvertently came to your rescue and now you're in a gated community together?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"He didn't knock me up. I was a willing participant."

"He knocked you up. I don't care what you say." Harry stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed.

"I miss you Harry. Ron is busy with his father most of the time. Rose helps most days but it's lonely. We've managed to keep things very safe in the wizarding world. You know that he asks about you." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I can't come back. He didn't have to blow up on me like that. Ginny didn't have to add to it. Everyone didn't have to add to it and make it worse. The only ones that ever cared were you and George but I couldn't stay. Not when the woman I thought of as my mother wouldn't even look at me." Harry said. Tears willing up in his eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. She apologized for bringing it up.

"It's alright. I might actually be home." Harry said.

"You just said that Rick doesn't want you." Hermione yelled.

"For the love of Merlin Hermione, he isn't the only man in town. Besides I've taken an oath of celibacy." Harry stated. Hermione laughed. It was such a good sight to see. It made her look years younger and brightened her eyes.

"Mommy, who are you talking to?" A female voice asked.

"Harry." Hermione said.

"Uncle Harry?"

"The very same." Hermione turned the mirror and Harry was able to see how Rose aged. She is a few years younger than Jamie. If Harry recalls she is eight years old.

"You look beautiful Rosie girl." Harry said.

"Thank you uncle Harry." The girl blushed.

"Tell uncle Harry bye. We still have things to discuss." Hermione said. Rose waved at him.

"The ministry closed a month ago." Hermione said.

"It lasted longer than the MACUSA. Deanna Moore was a part of the MACUSA." Harry said.

"The outbreak was worse in the United States. They made a new headquarters in Diagon Alley. Ron has really matured a lot recently. I think you would be surprised." Hermione said. Harry snorted.

"Why is that?"

"I almost died. I went into premature labor. Thankfully Malfoy was able to stop it. As much as Ron hated it but afterwards I was surprised when he actually hugged Draco. Draco was equally surprised to say the least." Harry's heart sank. Hermione almost died and he wasn't there.

"How are things there really 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"As long as people stay in the boundary lines they are fine but our numbers dwindle each day. Hogwarts officially closed. We are homeschooling the children. Angelina and myself." Hermione said. Harry shook his head. Hogwarts closed that was absolutely unheard of.

"You know there is always an active portkey for you Harry. You just have to get to it." Hermione said. Harry nodded. He knew. Hermione has been telling him for years about it. An old sock sitting outside some cabin in Tennessee. He honestly wondered if it was still there.

"Thanks." They talked a little longer. Harry avoided talking about Ron. Hermione avoided asking Harry about his love life. Hermione was placed on bed rest as per Draco. Harry always thought it was interesting that he went into Obstetrics. Hermione told him that it was because Draco loved childbirth. That he thought it was a beautiful thing. Hermione even told him that Draco will get teary eyed when talking about it. Harry wanted to laugh when he thought about it. War changes people. Perhaps the war changed Draco for the better. Or maybe that was how Draco was all along and no one cared to look past the pointy smugness that he portrayed. Or perhaps he took on the same way of thinking Harry did. Why hurt people when you can care for them?

Harry felt lighter when he finished talking with Hermione. He felt hopeful and loved. Two things which have eluded him the past few days. He went to work with Deanna a hour later with a smile on his face thinking that maybe this could work out.

"Lori, is everything ok?" Jesse asked. Lori was standing at the door of the Anderson residence. Lori was in tears. She was holding her hand over her side. "I'm sorry to come in like this but I didn't know who else to turn to."

Pete came into the hallway to find out what was going on when he saw Lori doubled over in pain. "Bring her into the exam room." He told his wife. She nodded and led Lori to the small room off of the hall. It used to be a closet that was widened and turned into an exam room since he was a doctor.

Pete helped Lori onto a makeshift table. Once she was sitting Lori raised her shirt where dark bruises littered her skin. Jesse gasped. Pete pushed her out of the room. Once they were alone Lori whined loudly. Pete's eyes darkened. "Did Rick do this to you?" Pete asked.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to make him angry." Lori cried harder. Pete wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh. I'll make it better." Pete whispered. Lori smiled into the man's chest.

"Let's say that I might not be asexual how would I tell?" Daryl asked Aaron. They were stalking through the woods following a horse. He wanted to tame it and bring it back to Alexandria to save it from being walker food.

"Do you get turned on?" Aaron asked. It wasn't the kind of place for that conversation but Daryl was determined to make things as awkward as possible between them.

"Yes?" Daryl said.

"Is that a question?"

"No?" Aaron snorted.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you feel comfortable asking me these things because it's a guy you like right?" Daryl didn't answer. He hadn't realized he became so transparent. It was a few minutes later when he finally answered.

"Yes. It's a guy."

"Harry." Daryl added. Aaron nodded. He thought Harry was good looking too. He looked young to have a child as old as Jamie was.

"Have you tried jerking off thinking about him?" Aaron asked. He felt like an idiot talking about this. Daryl wasn't making it easy.

"No."

"Have you gotten hard because of him?" Aaron asked. Daryl's thoughts immediately went back to when he was showing Harry how to use a bow and how it felt when the younger man leaned against him. Daryl liked standing between his legs, he liked having his hand on Harry's hips. He liked how Harry moved where he moved him. In fact he was coming alive now in his pants. He was blushing thinking about him.

"Now I know the answer to that question." Aaron said smiling. Daryl shook his head.

The horse moved around the clearing. Something must have spooked it. The next thing they know it leaps over them and runs off into the distance. It was the second most beautiful thing Daryl has ever seen.

"Do you think we should wait?" Michonne wasn't liking the idea that Rick and Carol purposed but she supported Rick. He took her in and protected her when no one else would. She owed him, she owed the group.

"Wait for what?" Rick asked. He was stressed. He hasn't slept, he was starting to lose his calm. Carol was unphased by Rick's attitude. She simply wanted her gun and she wanted her people safe. Whatever or however that happened she didn't care.

Michonne pulled Rick aside. "Does this have to do with Harry?" Michonne asked. Rick laughed.

"No. Just don't worry about that. That's over." Michonne nodded. So it was about Harry or at least that's part of it.

"You don't have to be ashamed to want him Rick. No one would think lesser of you." Michonne said. Rick nodded.

"Lori and I are working things out." Michonne sighed.

"If that's what you think is for the best."

"I do. Now are you with me?" Rick asked. Michonne hesitated for a moment before she nodded.

Rick and Michonne walked outside the house where they were secretly meeting and were faced with a really angry Pete. Lori was standing off to the side while Jesse had a protective arm around her.

"You sick piece of shit." Pete yelled and punched Rick in the face. Rick was knocked to the ground. A crowd of people gathered around.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rick didn't understand.

"You beat your wife." Pete growled. Rick spit blood from his mouth. He stared at Lori confused. "You told them that? I thought we were going to work things out." Rick was dumbfounded. Shane ran over before Pete had another chance to attack.

"Woah, you touch him again and I'll punch you so hard your head will spin. What the hell is going on?" Shane asked.

"Lori told Pete that Rick beat her." Michonne said. Lori raised up her shirt. Everyone gasped but Shane and Michonne. The people of the group knew that Rick would never lay a hand on Lori like that.

Deanna walked over with Harry. They didn't hear the commotion right away. They were surveying the land trying to figure out if they needed to move houses to make way for the fields they plan to grow.

Harry saw Rick on the ground with Shane and Pete standing over him. He was ready to throw a shield over the man when Deanna spoke up. "Excuse me but what is going on?" Deanna asked.

"He beats his wife." Pete said. Lori was quick to show Deanna.

"Don't trust her." Harry said. Lori was angry that Harry showed up. That Harry spoke his mind at all. Who did he think he was?

"Those are some pretty dark bruises." Deanna said.

"This woman is very manipulative. But please don't take my word for it. You should ask around and find out for yourself." Harry said. He made sure to keep eye contact with Lori when he said it. Lori knew that she wasn't well liked throughout the group.

"That sounds like a very good idea Harry. When in doubt, find the truth out." Deanna said. Shane helped Rick stand up. Deanna told Shane to lock Rick up because he was a threat. She wanted to make sure that everyone was comfortable with him in town first. Everyone now disbursed. Lori was probably going to stay with Pete and Jesse. Rick didn't care. He was an idiot to think Lori ever changed.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"No but I will be I guess." Rick said. Harry nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

*Domestic Violence*

Harry cast a muffliato on the house and proceeded to rock out to some old school Jackson 5, I want you back. Jamie was sitting there trying to ignore his dad but it was hard when your dad is impersonating Michael Jackson. Finally Jamie gave up and began to dance around the house with his dad.

Harry noticed Jamie was in a sour mood when Carl told him that they couldn't spend time together because Carl wanted to be close to his dad. They were keeping things hush hush about what Lori did. Harry doesn't understand why. It's not like Carl can't handle the fact that his mother is a compulsive liar and manipulator.

Harry kept his IPod with all of their favorite tunes on them when the apocalypse happened. Sometimes listening to the music was the only thing that saved his sanity. Thankfully they are someplace where they can charge it again. The hospital was able to charge it too which was nice but Harry had to hide it because if Dawn found it she would have destroyed it.

Hooked on a feeling was next and Jamie was dancing on the couch when Lena came barging through the front door. The music abruptly ended.

"What's wrong Leenie?" Jamie asked. Lena was shaking. Her raven hair had been pulled back into a bun and she was wearing nice clothes. Deanna told them to dress nice since they are representing the community . Lena was supposed to be with Deanna giving Harry the day off to spend with Jamie. Shane was on patrol with Michonne since Alexandria didn't trust Rick, Shane took over for now.

"I'm late." Lena said. "Deanna was going over the calendar when I realized I'm late." Lena was holding an old fashioned pregnancy test in her hand.

"You know you can find out with a spell." Harry said looking at the white stick." They were standing in the bathroom now.

"I know. But Shane doesn't. Oh Merlin's balls what am I going to do!" Lena shrieked. Harry's eyes widened.

"Well first you're going to calm down. Then you're going to pee on that stick apparently. And then we will go from there." Harry said. Lena nodded. He left her in the bathroom still holding the stick. She didn't realize that he cast the pregnancy test spell and already knew the answer.

Harry and Jamie were waiting for her when she emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later. He cast a quick congratulations spell. She shook her head at him.

"Which one do you think was the more anxious one, Mom or dad?"

"Mom." Harry said.

"Why do you say that?" Lena was curious.

"Dad was a seeker. It requires patience."

"That's true but we just established you can't wait for shit." Lena said. Harry laughed and hugged his sister.

"Am I going to have a cousin?" Jamie asked excitedly. Lena smiled and nodded.

"And don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Harry said kissing his sister's forehead. He knew she was worried about bringing a child into the world they lived in now. From the time since they were little growing up in a cupboard to fighting dementors Harry always protected his sister. This wouldn't be any different.

Daryl and Aaron showed up later that day. Shane and Michonne just finished the perimeter check. "How did it go?" Michonne asked.

"Got some supplies. Didn't see anyone." Aaron said.

"Got the stuff to fix my bike." Daryl said. Michonne rolled her eyes.

They drove the car through the gate and parked. Daryl pulled a spare bow he found at a sports shop out of the trunk. Michonne raise her eyebrow.

"Where is Rick?" Daryl asked. He didn't like the look that Michonne and Shane shared.

"Where is Harry?" He started to worry then. He went to push passed them when Shane stopped him.

"Harry's fine. Rick's actually locked up though. Lori started spreading lies saying he was beating her." Shane said.

"What? But she…"

"I know. No one ever expected her to do that. Now everyone doesn't trust Rick. Deanna is taking time and questioning each of us. She wants to find out for herself what is going on." Daryl nodded.

"Where is he?" Daryl asked.

"I'll take you to him." Michonne said. Shane thanked her. He was ready to get home for the night. Two Alexandrians would take over patrol for the rest of the night.

Rick was in a makeshift jail which happened to be in an empty house. He was sporting a black eye and a swollen lip.

"You've looked worse." Daryl said. He was talking to the man through the screen door. Carl was in the room with his dad a sleep on the floor.

"Did you come here to cheer me up?" Rick said with a squinty smile.

"What happened?" Daryl asked. "I know what Shane said but why?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably because I'm an idiot. I thought it was possible that we could work things out. She said she wanted to. I'm going to go back to Harry and see if he will take me back."

Daryl shook his head. "You can't be serious." Rick was surprised to hear Daryl angry like that.

"I am dead serious Rick. You can't use Harry like that. That will make you no better than Lori." Daryl stared at the man. The man who called him brother not to long ago. Who just happened to be a not so good excuse of a man right now.

"I didn't realize it would bother you but if that's the case I won't pursue Harry." Rick said with haste. He really didn't want to piss off Daryl.

"It's not about that. It's about what's right. You can't just drop him and then when it doesn't work out with your old lady go back to him. Anyone with two eyes can see that's wrong."

"We have been through too much together man, I know that you don't deserve to be treated like this and he don't neither." Daryl said. Rick nodded.

Harry was sitting with Deanna in her office going over notes when Aaron came to the house. "We didn't find anyone. But I have some new places I want to look." Aaron said before he realized that Harry was in the room with her.

"Well maybe next time." Deanna said.

"You never give up hope do you?" Aaron asked.

"It doesn't pay to give up hope." she said.

"It doesn't pay at all." Aaron laughed.

"Having new people in the community is the reward. How did Daryl do?" Deanna didn't mind asking in front of Harry.

"He loosened up. We started to get along really well and I think that he will continue to come with me on these trips." Aaron said. Harry felt jealous of Aaron. Aaron was a nice man, a taken man but he spent the last few days with Daryl and Harry has missed him.

Harry knows it takes a lot for Daryl to open up and talk to someone so obvious this Aaron guy is pretty up there on his scale of good people. Harry wanted to relive the moment when Daryl showed him how to use a bow. Maybe he would feign ignorance so Daryl would show him again.

"We are through here Harry. I'm going to start interviewing people in the next few days about Rick. I thought I would start with you." Deanna said. He didn't realize that Aaron was already dismissed.

"What can you tell me about Rick?" Deanna asked. Harry took a deep breath. He gave her full disclosure of everything.

"I don't expect you to take my word for it just because of who I am and what I've done for our people. Rick is a good man. You'll see that from the people who you ask about him. Lori did him wrong. That doesn't make the accusations right but she is here, someplace safe now and I think she is trying to get Rick thrown out. I wouldn't be surprised if I was next." Harry said. Deanna scoffed.

"Like hell." Harry smiled at the woman. He really liked her.

"Daryl is in the shower." Lena said when Harry came in the door of his house.

"Really?" Harry was surprised. Lena nodded. She told Shane the news when he came home. He was ecstatic. Jamie was in his room reading or bored. Lena wasn't sure since he had been moping all day.

Harry walked upstairs to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants. He was shocked to find a half naked Daryl standing in his bedroom contemplating what to wear. Daryl was more toned then he showed which was a shame as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry smiled at the man. "I missed you." Harry said. He wanted to hug Daryl but found that would probably be awkward with the man half naked and dripping wet. "I don't have clothes to change into." Daryl said.

"I can fix that." Harry said. He went into the hall and called down to Lena who let Daryl wear something that was going to be Shane's but was now Daryl's. A white t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants.

"We can stay up here." Harry said sitting back on the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard. The room was plain. He took a small bedroom. A queen size bed with a dresser along a wall and a closet. Shane and Lena have the master bedroom.

"Ok." Daryl said. He climbed up onto the bed and sat next to Harry. "I brought you a bow. We found it at a sporting goods place. It's downstairs." Harry grinned at the man.

"I can't wait to try it out."

"I can show you again incase you forgot." Harry nodded. He wanted Daryl to look at him. The man's eyes were gorgeous.

"How was Aaron?" Harry asked. He chewed on his lip.

"He's alright. He's no you." Daryl said. Harry laughed. Daryl smiled.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment."

"It is. I missed you too." Daryl confessed. Harry blushed. He doesn't know why Daryl has that effect on him; to make him feel like this is all new territory for him.

"I talked to him a lot." Daryl said. Harry felt the sharp pang of jealous again.

"Oh."

"I talked to him about you." Harry was unsure where this conversation was going. When Daryl offered no other information Harry asked.

"What about me?"

"I asked him if there was a way to tell if you liked someone but I'm an idiot." Daryl said. Harry's heartbeat picked up in speed.

"Why is that?" Harry was afraid to ask.

"Cause I already knew that I did. I know I do without a doubt." Daryl raised his hand to Harry's face. His hand caressing Harry's cheek. His thumb running along the seam of Harry's lips. Harry lightly kissed Daryl's thumb. Daryl pulled Harry's face to his and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and gently and everything Harry wanted and needed. It was perfect.

They pulled away from each other. "You really picked the wrong time Daryl. I took a vow of celibacy a few days ago." Harry said with a sigh only half joking. He really needed to be serious. Daryl buried his face in Harry's neck.

"I'm in no hurry. I'll wait until you're ready." Daryl was actually happy about not rushing into things. Relationships were complicated and he didn't really understand them. He would have to talk to Harry about that later. Harry nodded.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I just miss someone holding me." Harry said. Daryl covered up and held his arm out for Harry. Harry climbed under the covers and fit in beside Daryl like a missing puzzle piece.

Michonne was walking home when she heard a scream. Michonne followed the noise to the Anderson residence. Pete was covering his hand that was now bloody. "What did you do?" Michonne demanded. The door to the house had been wide open. She went in.

Jesse was lying unconscious on the floor of the kitchen. Michonne made sure that she still had a pulse. Lori was sitting on the couch nursing a black eye. She was very upset. "You need to get out of here." Pete yelled at Michonne. He was about to fight her. Michonne raised her fist and knocked him out with a punch to the face.

Michonne walked over to Lori. "Are you happy with yourself? You had a man who loved and cherished you once. Was even willing to take your lying, cheating ass back but no you'd rather spread your legs for a wife beater. You get what you deserve." Michonne spat at the woman. Lori didn't say anything but had the nerve to glare.

Michonne talked to Deanna who asked Lena if the women and boys could stay there. She trusted Shane and knew that Harry wasn't with Rick anymore so that the Lori situation wouldn't be a problem. The boys were going to stay in a room together while Lori and Jesse were going to have a large room in the basement. Deanna would see about them getting two beds the next day. Lena checked over Jesse and made sure that she was ok. She was repeatedly punched in the stomach. Lori suffered a black eye from being punched when she went to defend Jesse. She wasn't entirely useless.

It was early in the morning when Lena crawled into bed with Shane. "What's up babe?" Shane asked sleepily. "Don't ask. I'll tell you in the morning." She said.

Shane wrapped his arm around her waist and cuddled her up tightly against his chest. "I love you." Shane whispered into Lena's ear.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

***non-consensual touching between teenagers***

"I'd like to have a gathering tonight. I'll determine Rick's and Pete's fate then and let everyone know." Deanna said with her usual authority. Maggie called it Deanna's work voice. Then there was her social voice which she used while talking to people which sometimes included her work voice and then her family voice. At first it was hard to keep track because Harry was unsure of how to act around her sometimes with her moods but once Maggie brought up the voice thing he was able to tell instantly and it made working with the woman easier. Harry nodded. He didn't like her having that much power over a person. It was unfair to the situation especially since she didn't personally know Rick but she hoped that she looked at things unbiasedly and made a smart decision.

"We will tell everyone and gather with you tonight." Michonne said. Michonne sat in place of Maggie who wasn't feeling well that morning. Harry had a feeling he knew what was wrong but he wasn't going to tell her until she came to him.

Once Harry and Michonne were out of earshot and out of the house she pulled Harry in between houses. Spencer was lurking nearby like a creep and neither Harry nor Michonne liked it. But he was Deanna's son so they weren't inclined to say anything.

"What are we going to do if she want's to get rid of Rick?" Michonne asked Harry. The day was bright. If Harry wasn't busy and there wasn't walkers roaming the streets he would take Jamie for a hike somewhere and get lost for a few hours like they used to do. He misses those days. Harry let out a sigh. "I don't really want to think about that possibility Michonne. After all things are nice here. I don't want to leave." Harry said resting against the house. No one wanted to leave Alexandria.

"What does that mean?" She asked. A few Alexandrians walked by. To the naked eye people would think Harry and Michonne were two lovers engaging in a heated conversation.

"It means that if she kicked Rick out, I would walk with him." Harry grumbled. He crossed his arms. Michonne was staring at him as if she were studying the most interest or complicated work of art she has ever laid eyes on.

"You could have said that to begin with." She smiled at him. Harry couldn't help but smile back at the warrior goddess.

"Like I would leave the father of my son out there on his own." Harry said feeling the intensity of the situation drain away.

"You should tell him." Michonne said pulling Harry along towards the house where Rick was being held.

"What?" Harry started to panic. And suddenly the intensity was back.

"Calm down Harry. I meant tell Rick about magic. That way if something does happen and we end up leaving this place he knows it's not a death sentence and he doesn't end up trying to kill Deanna who is simply trying to look out for her people." Harry thought about what Michonne said. Rick would hurt Deanna if it meant them staying there. He wouldn't do it out of maliciousness but to keep the group safe. It was the kind of person that Rick was. He wanted to keep those he loved safe. Harry decided it was best to tell him then.

Michonne let Harry and herself in. Rick was sitting on the mattress that was on the floor. "I'm surprised to see you." Rick said. Then he straightened up when he saw Harry follow Michonne in. He was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hello Rick." Harry said green eyes meeting blue.

"I take it this isn't a social visit." Rick commented. He was glad Carl left earlier. Shane came and got him and took him to get showered and a fresh change of clothes.

"I actually need to tell you something. Michonne brought up a point that I think needs to be addressed." Rick ran his thumb across his lips and let out a sigh.

"What is that? If it's about Lori, I already know."

"No. I don't care about that. We discussed what would happen in case Deanna decided that you weren't fit for Alexandria." Rick wiped his face. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"That won't happen. I won't let that happen. I will do whatever it takes first." Rick said. Harry shared a look with Michonne. Their instincts about Rick were right.

Harry cast a repair spell to fix the remainder of the room they were in. The wall that wasn't finished along with the carpeting and a hole that needed repaired were finished right before their eyes. He levitated Rick, made the bed he was sitting on. Then he cast a freshen-up charm on Rick real quick. The man stood frozen in his place. "What the hell was that?" Rick asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Magic." Harry said. Michonne was smiling.

"I watched Kings do it several times but it's been so long I forgot how fun it was to watch." Michonne giggled. She was like a little kid. Harry remembered when magic was something new to him.

"You knew about this?" Rick asked incredulously. Michonne nodded.

"It's nothing bad. We aren't evil." Harry became defensive.

"Harry." Rick grabbed the man's hand and pulled it up to his chest. "I never thought it was bad. I'm just surprised. I didn't...I can't even… Is Jamie and Lena?" Rick asked. Harry nodded.

"That explains some things." Rick said with a laugh. He smiled. "I never expected us to survive that night in the barn but you helped." Harry nodded.

"Lena and I did."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted too. But I was scared. People don't exactly handle our kind well. We had laws preventing us from telling people who weren't like us." Harry said sadly.

They stared at each other for a moment. To Harry it felt like a lifetime. "What now?" Rick asked.

"I don't want you to be afraid that if Deanna kicks you out. We will all go with you. No one else has to die. We will be fine. I'll make sure of it." Harry added. Rick brought his hand up to Harry's face cupping his cheek. Normally Harry would have leaned into the touch but after having Daryl warm his bed he doesn't know how he feels about Rick anymore.

"I'm so sorry about how I treated you. I should never have went back to Lori." Rick whispered against Harry's cheek. It was extremely intimate. Harry nodded.

"I understand Rick. It's ok." Rick kissed Harry on the forehead and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for sharing it with me. I can see how it's not something easy to share." Harry looked up at the man shocked at his statement but smiled. They pulled away from each other awkwardly. Michonne was pretending to find the crown molding interesting.

"Tonight is the meeting. The community will get together at Deanna's house and then she will decide what happens to you and Pete. We will be there in your favor." Harry said. Rick nodded.

"That means a lot from the both of you."

Harry felt much better leaving Rick. Finally he told the man one of the secrets that has been weighing him down. If only he could get up enough courage to tell the man that Jamie was his son.

Jamie sat reading on the couch. Ron and Sam were sitting across from him. Sam was playing with action figures and Ron was staring off into space. Jamie thought he might have fallen asleep.

Shane went to work already and Lena was in the shower. Jamie doesn't know where Lori or Jesse is at. He decided to get up and get a drink. He knew they had bottled water that Glenn brought over after their last run. He got up and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab a water and when he shut the door Ron was standing there staring at him.

"Geez you scared me." Jamie said with a laugh trying to play off the fact that he was actually a little scared. He jumped when he saw the older boy.

"Sorry." Ron said. He smiled. Ron grabbed Jamie's arm and pushed him against the counter. Jamie's heart beat started to race. Ron brought his body flush against Jamie's. "You don't want Carl. Not really. I can treat better than he can." Ron said. He wrapped his hands around Jamie's butt and squeezed. Jamie whimpered.

"Get away from me." Jamie finally said. His voice had frozen along with the rest of him. He felt Ron pressing hard against him. He was about to cast of hex on the boy when the front door open.

"Jamie?" Carl saw Ron and Jamie in each other's arms. The same time that Lena came into the living room. "What is going on?" She asked. She immediately grabbed Ron pulling him away from her nephew. She was able to see the panicked fear on Jamie's face.

It was too late. Carl took off out the door. Jamie panicked and ran after him. His magic out of control on the way out. The windows on the first floor crashed open, glass shattering everywhere. Lena cast a shield spell on her and Ron in time to protect them from any damage the glass shards might have caused..

"Now tell me you little rat, what were you doing to my nephew? And if you lie I'll know." Lena growled menacingly. At that moment she knew Severus would have been proud of her.

Carl stopped when Jamie pleaded for him to. Carl hasn't seen Jamie in a few days after being with his dad. He missed him so much only to find that Jamie was wrapped around Ron like he enjoyed himself.

Jamie was just like his mother. His mother cheating on his father and breaking his heart. Carl turned around quickly and glared at Jamie. "You could have said that you wanted to break up. You could have said you wanted him. You're like her." Carl growled. He moved into Jamie's space menacingly. Jamie's large doe eyes shown with hurt.

"You're a whore like my mother. You disgust me." Carl said. He pushed Jamie away who stumbled and fell onto the cement sidewalk. Jamie stared at Carl's back as he walked away. Carol watched the whole thing. She ran over to help Jamie.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked. She watched Carl walk away as well. She protectively shielded Jamie and helped him stand.

"Leave me alone." Jamie yelled. A sob let loose and Carol hugged him closely. Jamie pushed her away. "Please. Leave me alone." Jamie pushed Carol away and took off towards the empty houses. He cried and sobbed until he could barely see to walk.

Jamie made it to the house at the far corner of the small neighborhood. It wasn't finished but it was exactly what Jamie wanted right then, solitude.

Harry was going to be taking over as the physician for the community, there was a house that was set up for just the purpose. Pete preferred to see people in his home because it allowed him to keep a tight leash on his wife and it allowed him to drink at his leisure. Deanna decided that a woman abuser and a drunk wasn't a good mix for a doctor regardless if she decided to let the man stay or not. Harry was happy with that. She saw the fairness in what was right. It gave him hope when it came to Rick. Deanna asked Harry if he wanted the job. She said she would still want him to be by her side at least a day a week if he wouldn't mind. He thinks it's because she likes having someone else with the same abilities as her around. It makes her feel safe. It makes him feel safe too. He agreed to it and gladly jumped at the chance of being the doc. After all it's what he went to school for.

Harry opened the door. There was a examination table inside the main room as well as a desk and a cabinet stocked with medicine. Harry checked the side rooms there was two other exam rooms. A bathroom, kitchen and a conference type of room which could have been the dining room. The upstairs held bedrooms. Three of them and two bathrooms. Harry took a seat at the desk and found notes from Pete about the residents. He placed them aside to read later hoping that the man had some decency about him and really did his job professionally.

The sun shone through the window of the house. Days like today almost make Harry forget that the world is a messed up place. The warmth of the sun and wind through the trees is almost like a tease of a memory of a life that used to be. Harry drifted off to sleep thinking about a certain archer and the smell of leather. He could still almost feel the weight of the man against him if he tried hard enough to imagine it.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're like a radiator." Harry mumbled against Daryl's chest. The older man hummed in agreement. Harry was sporting a healthy morning erection that Daryl accidentally brushed against when he was adjusting his position. Daryl froze immediately.

"I'm sorry." Harry blushed and hid his face.

"I know you're a man Harry." Daryl said. Harry scoffed but smiled. Daryl smiled back. It was such an unusual sight that it gave Harry pause. He wish he had a camera to capture the moment forever.

"That's not why I'm blushing. I've got you in my bed, last night I said we would take things slow and now I'm rock hard." Harry was annoyed with himself.

"What do you normally do with that?" Daryl asked curiously. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Normally I'd jerk off until I'd release and then I might fall back asleep or shower." Harry's cheeks were red. He doesn't ever remember blushing like this before.

"Ok." Daryl said. "Can I stay?" Harry's eyes grew wide with that comment.

"You want to stay and watch while I jerk off?" Daryl nodded.

"Then go back to sleep. Aaron's not expecting me until afternoon." Harry watched the man for a moment.

"Last night you wanted to go slow. This isn't exactly slow." Harry said. Daryl's blue eyes stared into green.

"I know. But I also know that I have feelings for you, I trust you." Harry felt a lump form in this throat. Daryl doesn't trust easily that much was obvious. Hell it was widely known through the group before they got to Alexandria that Daryl was a loner and had trust issues and for him to trust Harry like that, he would make sure not to lose something so precious and not easily given.

Harry pulled his briefs down. He was almost hesitant to proceed afraid to scare the man away. But Daryl fixed that. He pulled the comforter down so he could get a better look at what Harry was doing. His nerves caused him to wilt slightly.

Harry wrapped his hand around his half hard cock and stroked once, twice. He was having performance anxiety until he looked over at Daryl and saw the hungry look in the man's eyes. Daryl's blue eyes focused less on Harry's hand and shifted to Harry's face.

"Take this off please." Daryl asked pulling on the hem of Harry's shirt. His voice huskier than Harry was used to it. Harry spelled his shirt and briefs off. Daryl huffed a laugh. Harry smiled. They kissed briefly but Daryl was more interested in watching Harry. Harry closed his eyes losing himself in his task.

"You are like sunshine." Daryl whispered. The man's voice sending pleasure sensors down Harry's spine.

"So bright and hot that if I get too close you'll burn me but I can't help myself." Daryl continued. The man's sweet talk was melting him. He wanted to stop, kiss and hold the man but he was hard and throbbing now.

Harry let out a moan. He was getting close. Daryl was staring at him. Somehow the man was able to take in all of him at the same time. "Fuck, I'm so ready to come." Harry whispered.

"Can I touch you? Just here." Daryl asked pointing to Harry's stomach.

"God, yes please touch me anywhere, everywhere." Harry moaned. Daryl ran his hand over Harry's smooth flat stomach. There was a small scar but Daryl paid no attention. Harry never knew a man's touch could feel so erotic, could set him on fire in such a way to make him feel pleasure at just a simple touch.

"Damn Harry, the sounds you make." Daryl hummed against Harry's ear. Harry moaned again feeling his cock throb again as he stroked himself once more until he came. Daryl was rubbing soothing circles on Harry's stomach. Harry adjusted feeling Daryl's hard on pressing against his leg.

"Need help?" Harry asked suggestively. Harry noted that Daryl's pupils were blown with desire. He wanted to make Daryl fall apart.

"Nah. I'm not ready for all that." Harry nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" Daryl asked shyly.

"You don't have to ask every time." Harry said with a grin but he found the man sweet and surprisingly innocent for everything he has been through.

"Harry, Harry it's time to wake up." Lena said patting his arm. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a flannel shirt thrown over it. Harry knows Shane has worn that same flannel. He didn't want to leave that dream. He rarely has dreams and for them to be good, someone should mark it in a calendar. It's only been two days since Daryl left but he is already longing to see the man again. Feeling the man touch his stomach like that. Hearing those words from his voice. Lena was watching him like she knew what he was thinking. He scowled at her. He knows he shouldn't be in this deep with the man already but he has very strong feelings for Daryl.

Lena always told him he falls quickly and with the force of a thousand love potions. He doesn't want the same thing to happen that happened with Nick and now Rick. He must have a thing for men and their names. But then he remembered Nick's wasn't his real name or maybe it was but it didn't matter, not anymore. And now Lena is staring at him because he has made a leap from lust to sadness in .5 seconds. He was sure the emotions shown on his face. Lena also told him that he was prone to wearing his heart on his sleeve. Which is why she is always able to tell how he is feeling. He especially sucks at hiding his emotions from his sister.

"It's time for the meeting." Lena said wearily. Today has taken its toll on everyone in the group. Harry stretched and yawned. He must have fallen asleep. It was almost dark now.

"Ok. Where is Jamie?" Harry asked.

Lena looked around. "Shit, I had really hoped he was with you." She huffed.

"What's wrong?" Harry worried. Lena frowned. She didn't want to have to tell Harry what happened because she hoped Jamie would have.

"I walked into the kitchen to find Ron pushing himself on Jamie. He was starting to panic Harry." Lena said. She was pacing now. He hated it when she paced. He found it hard to watch her while she paced and talked. It was a nervous habit that she picked up when they were searching for horcrux'.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully keeping his voice calm.

"That little shit was touching Jamie without his permission. He even had his hand wrapped around Jamie's wrist. I wanted to strangle him. Apparently he told Sam to go to get stuff to make cookies from their house so that Ron could be alone with Jamie." Lena knew all of this when she forced a bottle of veritaserum down the boy's throat. Thankfully she has more than a dozen bottles still made from when she had private tutor lessons with Severus. It wasn't all sex and fighting.

Lena turned around to find Harry practically fighting to hold his magic at bay. He was really to release it at Ron a boy who tried to… he couldn't finish the thought. "Harry, Harry calm down. The last time this happened you blew the roof off of Grimmauld place." She walked over to her brother and gently took his hand. She remembered that day. It was just after he found he was pregnant and told the Weasley's. He was heartbroken. His magic was unstable.

"Remember that Jamie needs you, I need you. Please don't lose your head." Lena pleaded. She could feel the tension drain from her brother. She could feel the strong magic pulsating around her slow to a very soft hum. She let out a breath she was holding in.

"Go to the meeting. I've got to find Jamie." Harry said. Lena nodded and they hugged. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. Jamie is everything to me Harry." Lena left the physician's house and headed for Deanna's.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast the point me spell to find his son.

Lena stood with Michonne and Maggie at Deanna's. Shane showed up with Lori, Judith, Carl and the Anderson woman Jesse and her two boys, the one asshole. He must get it from his father, Lena thought. She hoped that Harry would talk to Deanna and they would keep the boys seperated from now on. Lena doesn't want to be held responsible if Harry blows up a house or a kid who can't keep his damn hands to himself.

Shane walks over with Judith on his hip and kiss Lena gently. "What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it later." She said. Shane nodded. She loved that about him. He never pushed her for more information. If she said they would talk about it later, they would. Shane knows that. He doesn't coddle her or give her too much attention. Frankly she'd slap the man if he was in her face all the time. Lena likes to have her alone time. Time to gather her thoughts or work on her magic. Shane doesn't mind giving her the space she needs.

Judith reaches out her hands towards Lena and she draws the girl towards her chest. Judith is such a sweet girl, Lena thinks. She wants to be jealous of Lori but really she is sad for her. She could have had Shane or Rick. Had her pick of two great men that would have done anything for her but she chose selfishness. All or nothing. She certainly has the face of someone who realizes they have nothing, Lena thought. Shane wraps an arm around Lena possessively and smiles as if he heard Lena's very thoughts and agreed.

Rick joins the meeting a moment later led by Spencer and then Pete follows. Both men aren't shackled or anything. At least it's not come to that sort of display. There are murmurs through the community that set Lena's teeth on edge. She doesn't like it. She wishes Harry were there with her. She hates social gatherings like these. At least with him there if something goes wrong Harry can help with the chaos.

Harry finds Jamie in a large house that is still missing a roof and half the walls on the inside. The ball is hiding in the lower level. The basement where he has four walls and a roof.

Upon entering the basement Harry notices that it no longer resembles a basement. The walls are caved in at spots. Pipes are exposed. The lighting doesn't work. He is using his wand with a Lumos. It almost appears as if a tornado went through and destroyed what was completed of the finished basement. Harry found Jamie hidden in a closet asleep.

"Baby, baby wake up." Jamie woke up to his father's gentle voice. But then Jamie remembered being called a whore and he broke down again with a sob.

"I'm going to kill that kid." Harry said pulling Jamie to his chest. He stood up pulling Jamie with him.

"What? Carl didn't mean it!" Jamie yelled still crying.

"What the hell do you mean Carl? I'm talking about Ron!" Harry held Jamie away so he could watch his face. He kept a firm grip on him so the boy couldn't run away.

"I'm in love with Carl." Jamie said ashamed. Harry stared at Jamie for a moment confused about what he was hearing.

"Jamie, he is your brother. It's against the law. It's not right."

"What laws dad? Not right for who? You haven't told Rick he's my father anyways."

"That's beside the point. What have you and Carl done? What did he do to hurt you?" Harry asked. Jamie wasn't going to say.

"Lena has the potions remember." Jamie sighed.

"We've kissed. But today when Ron...when he...he forced himself on me like that Carl walked in and thought we were together or something. I went after him and he called me a whore. He said I was like his mother." Jamie broke down crying again. Harry hated what his son was going through be it right or wrong it was still hurting him awfully.

"After today I'm going to tell Rick. You're going to tell Carl it's over. Your brothers. That's it. And I'm going to have a nice chat with Ron's mother." Harry said. He was running his fingers through Jamie's hair soothingly.

They leave the house after Harry does the repair charm to fix the basement. They didn't realize how dark it was outside until they couldn't see much between the houses in front of them. Harry thought he heard something.

Two walkers stumble out from between houses they pass catching them both off guard. Jamie falls and knocks his head. Harry has to fight them both off. He is unable to grab for his wand at first. He manages to slam the one walker's head against the sidewalk. The other walker is moving slower because half of it's leg is missing. He focuses all of his energy into his hand like he does for his wand and kills the other walker when he touches it's head.

Harry wonders how they got in. He wasn't sure if it was Reg or Deanna who cast the wards around the place in the first place. They would need to be recast and strengthened.

Rick and Pete have both talked to the people situated around Deanna's backyard. Pete's words were sloppy and slurred. Deanna had to tell him to stop when he wouldn't shut up about his wife and sons.

Rick talked about how hard it is out there surviving in the "real world" as he puts it. He talked about how he wants to help Alexandria survive. It was a good point after making them look like they live in a fairytale hidden in the woods.

Deanna nodded along with both of them. Lori stood up because she wanted to speak. Deanna let her have the floor. "I did a stupid thing. My husband is a good man. He is a good father and a good provider. These people in the group that he has helped would die for Rick and him for them. Rick never laid a hand on me. He was having an affair and I missed the attention." Lori finished.

Shane and Lena stared at each other dumbfounded. She spoke up good at first then ruined it. Always needing to play the victim nevermind she had the affair first. Pete shook his head. "Too bad sweetheart. You like attention too much." Pete laughed. Rick threw a punch at the man. It wasn't because of Lori that he did it. It was because of a man who thought he could take advantage of a woman in a situation. Rick wanted to punch the hell out of him.

Pete stood back up with a knife he pulled from some hidden place in his pants and tried to stabbed towards Rick. Rick dodged the attack. Everyone moved back. Shane pulled Lena completely away from the porch where everyone was standing. He went to go help Rick. Michonne went to help too. Maggie and Lena were the two who stayed back.

The men fought back and forth. Rick tried to knock the knife out of Pete's hand. Pete recovered and pulled back. When he did he pulled back slicing Deanna's husband right across the neck. Deanna screamed. Deanna turned to Rick as if he was waiting for her judgement call.

"Do it." She handed down judgment. Rick picked up the gun she handed him. He shot Pete where he stood all in one movement. The blood splatter covered Lori. Rick almost found it a fitting end.

At that moment Daryl and Aaron brought a familiar face into town. Rick couldn't believe it. "Rick." Morgan said his name surprised.

But that moment was short lived. A blue deer came galloping past the group which sent Lena running past everyone.

"Jamie is injured." She managed to yell. Lena was running towards the Doc house. That was where Harry's patronus told her to meet him. Harry was carrying his son in his arms, the boy was unconscious. Jamie was breathing but shallow. He suffered a traumatic head injury when he fell. Harry didn't realize it but Jamie hit his head on cement steps that belonged to the house they passed when the walkers attacked.

Daryl and Rick ran to Harry's side. "What happened?" Rick asked. Harry had tears running down his face.

"Walkers attacked. He hit his head. I'm so stupid. All this time." Harry sobbed looking at Rick. Lena told Shane to help her get Jamie inside.

"Let's not do this out here." Daryl said knowing that Harry had something to get off of his chest. He dragged Harry and Rick inside the Doc house.

Shane had Jamie on the table, Lena was going through all of her assessments. Harry stood next to her waiting. He did his own initial assessments but him being his own son it was hard to keep calm. Lena cast the spell to diagnose the problem. "Jamie has a brain hemorrhage. Harry you don't want to be here for this." Lena said. She ordered her brother out of the room while she relieved the swelling on Jamie's brain. Harry let go of Jamie's hand and pulled away.

Daryl looked for a place for them to sit and forced Harry into a chair. It was the sort of conference room Harry saw earlier that day. "What happened?" Rick asked.

"He's yours." Harry said. He wiped his eyes with his shirt and looked at Rick. Rick had another man's blood on him but that wasn't unusual.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Jamie is your son. I had him nine months after we slept together." Harry admitted.

"Mine?" Rick's eyes watered. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry I never told you. 12 years ago I just defeated an evil dark wizard. I wasn't sure if I was gay. I hadn't had any sexual experiences so my sister dragged me to America where I met you. I found out I was pregnant 8 weeks later. Before you say anything, you were the only one. And no I didn't know I could get pregnant apparently it's a wizard thing. I didn't tell you when I saw you again because how do you tell someone that? How do you expect them to believe you? My son almost died out there and might still without you knowing he was really yours." Harry started to sob again. This time Rick pulled Harry close to him. Rick was crying too.

Daryl sat in the room and held Harry's hand for comfort. He knew this wasn't easy for him. It was hard to see Rick hurting too. He couldn't imagine being told he missed out on 11 years of his son's life.

"I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me. That he couldn't tell me. I feel like such a fucking asshole." Rick cried. Harry shook his head.

"It wasn't only you Rick. We both slept together remember?" Rick laughed and wiped away the tears.

"I have another son." Rick said with a smile. Harry stood up.

"I have to check on him."

"Please tell us what happened?" Rick asked.

"Not right now. Maybe in the morning." Rick nodded and Harry left the room. Daryl and Rick were left staring at each other.

"Thanks." Rick said.

"For what?"

"For being there for him, for me." Daryl shrugged

"I love 'im. I almost died out there today. Thanks to Aaron I'm here now. I realized I never want to be without him. If that includes you, I'll be there for you too. Brothers or not." Rick was shocked by Daryl's admission. It was earth shatteringly open. More open than Rick has ever seen Daryl. Rick decided he kind of liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

*quick note the potion is something I made up. I know the die hard fans will know that. I'm crappy with naming things. Thanks for reading."

Harry couldn't sleep. It was like that most nights. He would wander the house much like how he used to wonder Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place. Harry stepped inside the door to Jamie's room. They put him in an exam room near the main entrance room where Harry does most of his work. This allows Harry to keep check on Jamie at all times.

They moved a twin bed into the room so that it would appear to be a normal room whenever Jamie woke up. Rick was asleep with his feet propped up on the bed. Harry approached Rick and found the man had been reading to him. Rick was relaxed back in a recliner. The room wasn't big but it was enough that someone could stay with Jamie if they wanted. Rick stayed here a lot. Harry often thinks he would have been a good father.

Harry removes the book The Hobbit from Rick's lap. Harry thought back to the conversation when he told Rick that Jamie's favorite subject in school had been reading. Rick's favorite was reading too. Harry knew that the small connection between the two meant alot to Rick. Harry smooths the man's hair and wakes him.

"Go on. Get some rest in a bed." He tells a rest weary Rick. Rick nods. He wraps his arm around Harry and hugs him. Harry lets himself be pliant. This unspoken thing between him and Rick is growing again. But it's different this time. There are no secrets between the two now.

Harry takes Rick's seat and slides his hand over Jamie's. It's been over a month since Jamie hit his head. Harry imagines feeling him squeeze his hand or waking up. He wants to hear his son's voice. So Harry says the same thing to Jamie he says every day. "Wake up, give your dad a chance to be your dad and please don't forget how much I love you." He kisses Jamie on the forehead. He sits back and continues to read The Hobbit out loud.

Rick spotted the familiar figure working lookout. Rick knew that Daryl offered for Maggie since she hasn't been feeling well lately. Harry says it's because she is pregnant but she refuses to seek his help. Rick makes his way to where Daryl is standing. They nod at each other. Daryl was nursing a cup of coffee. Thankfully the man has taken up showering. It's a plus to him living with Harry.

"Harry have trouble sleeping last night?" Rick asked curiously. He knows Harry and Daryl share the same bed been that way since Jamie has been injured, Harry hasn't slept much at all. Nor has Daryl. He doesn't know why he asked but he felt comfortable asking the man about his ex-lover.

Rick and Carl moved into the house too. Rick wanted to be closer to Jamie. Daryl didn't really care. He knew Harry wanted Jamie and Rick to have a relationship and this meant something to him and he was ok with it. He also knew that Harry still had feelings for Rick.

"Yup." Daryl said and took a sip of his coffee. "You think about my offer?" Daryl asked. Rick snorted. The sun was bright in the sky. He squinted at the archer.

"I'm not the one that you should ask."

"What if I said we already talked about it?"

Rick smiled. "You didn't."

"Only one way to find out." Daryl huffed a laugh behind his coffee cup.

"Find what out?" Michonne joined the two men. The moment broken. Neither one of them thinking about Harry in a compromising position.

"Deanna wants to have a meeting sometime today. She said that she needs to talk about the quarry. I'm not sure what about." Michonne said. Daryl and Rick both nodded. Daryl excused himself. Aaron wanted to talk to him about future runs. Daryl has been hesitant to leave Harry because of Jamie. Besides Alexandria always needs extra hands there.

"I wanted to warn you." Michonne said. Rick was surprised to hear that from his friend. He also knew that Harry and Michonne were pretty close too. If she was warning him, she was warning Harry. "Lori is trying to gather people who are frightened of Harry, or make them frightened of Harry. She wants to get him kicked out." Rick shook his head. He really thinks maybe they should kick her out on her ass and see how she survives.

"She doesn't realize that Deanna is like Harry too. She would be a fool to head down that route. Not to mention that my s… My son is also magical." Rick felt his throat close up. He felt to blame for everything involving Jamie. He missed his whole life and now that he was here with him and knew the truth Jamie was in a coma.

"You're a good man Rick." Michonne smiled. "I hope that Jamie wakes up and gets to enjoy time with both of his parents." Rick laughed. Every time he thought about it, it was funny to him. A man fathering a child the same way as a woman it sounds absurd. But it's everything in a world that Rick would want. Him and Harry and their sons. Daryl would be included in that too. He wondered how that would work. Rick had never been apart of anything like that.

Michonne was staring at him for a moment before she raised her eyebrow. "You need a minute?" Rick blushed. Nothing is too taboo now. Nothing is out of the realm of possibility if you want it bad enough.

"I'm fine." Rick realized that this world was much different than the one he was used too. He could have what he wants. No one could stop him.

Harry was talking into the mirror when Denise came into the house. "Any change?" Denise asked before she realized that Harry was busy. Harry waved her to sit down next to him. Denise recently became Harry's assistant to help Alexandria with any medical attention they might need. Originally the position was offered to Lena but she turned it down. Hyperemesis gravidarum has affected Lena hard. Harry went through the same thing with Jamie. He knows how hard it can be. He doesn't have the supplies on hand to make anti-nausea elixir. It's times like that and now that make Harry wish they were back in London with access to everything in the wizarding world. Harry is currently feeling very defeated.

"Harry, you're doing everything you can." Hermione said on her end of the mirror. She looked much better than she did last time he talked to her. The baby was growing healthily. Whatever Draco did to help her it made a difference. Harry had his head laid against the desk. "Do you mind if I floo Malfoy? He might be able to help." Harry didn't know what Draco could possibly think of that Harry hadn't thought of already.

"Carl is curled up in bed with Jamie." Denise said after checking on Jamie. She checked on him whenever she would come in. Harry was starting to value her friendship and assistance. Harry raised his head. He should stop it but he doesn't have it in his heart to tell Carl to leave Jamie alone. "Go ahead." Harry told Hermione. She disappeared a second later.

Harry thought back to when he cornered Carl about what was happening with him and Jamie. It was the morning after Jamie went into the coma. Carl was crying at the foot of Jamie's bed. Harry had taken a few moments to shower. He was still covered in sweat and blood. Harry walked into the surprising Carl. Harry cast a muffliato. He didn't want Rick to know what he was about to talk to Carl about. He didn't want to freak the man out and he figured this way Carl would trust him.

Carl tried to quickly wipe his eyes. Harry sat on the floor next to him. "It's alright. I know everything. Jamie isn't very good at keeping secrets from me." Harry smiled sadly. Carl stared at the man for a moment.

"What are you going to do? I didn't know he was my brother." Carl took a sharp inhale and exhale. Harry patted the boy's hand.

"How do you feel about Jamie?" Harry asked.

"I like him. He makes me feel good." Carl admitted. He makes the same blush that his father does when he reveals a part of himself that he wanted to keep secret.

"Did you know that Ron pushed himself on my son?" Harry asked harshly. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his magic in check. He told Rick what happened. He told him to handle the situation. It was better to leave it to him than deal with it himself. His magic hasn't been the most stable since the war. He doesn't need to lose control now after all these years.

Carl's eyes widened and then he cried. Harry pulled the boy into his arms. "I called him horrible things. I never meant it. Will he ever forgive me?" Carl looked up at Harry. Harry could take that moment and dash the boy's dreams and tell him that James would never forgive him. That calling him that atrocious word like his mother was one of the worse things he could call him but instead Harry brushed the boy's fringe away from his forehead.

"You're lucky. Jamie is one of the most forgiving people I've ever known in my life. He forgives me over and over again and look at all the mistakes I make." Harry said. Carl let out a sigh.

"I want a chance to be family." Carl said.

"I think that Jamie would really love that." Harry stood up and dismissed the muffliato.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Pothead." Draco grinned.

"Shut up Ferret." Harry said but he smiled. Draco laughed.

"What can I do for you? Hermione said something about Jamie." Draco said narrowing his eyes.

"We were attacked by walkers. He fell and hit his head. He had a brain bleed. Now he is in a coma. He should have woke up weeks ago on his own. I'm afraid he won't." Harry couldn't hide the despair in his voice. It was so strong that Denise laid a hand on his shoulder to try to offer some comfort.

Harry wiped his eyes quickly. Draco knew that nothing made a man weaker than his child being hurt. He has his own son to worry about and to keep safe. "Have you thought about Conscious Transference Travel? CTT. It was a potion that Severus worked on back in his days at Hogwarts to get his N.E.W.T.S. It allows someone to transfer their consciousness into someone else's dreams that way you can communicate and pull Jamie back from whatever depth he is in. Severus had a theory that people would could get trapped in a coma dream world. The potion was a scientific breakthrough in the wizarding world. I'm surprised you never heard of it." Draco for that dumbfounding. Harry shrugged.

"Do you really think that might work?"

"In fact, Severus actually became known for it during the first war because the amount of wizards and witches that Voldemort drove mad or tortured, some of them, their only options were to have them put in a coma as a way to put them out of their misery. However very few people trusted Severus so they outlawed the potion. The few people who used it, it did work." Hermione said. Draco was nodding. Good thing Lena wasn't around. She instantly became defensive whenever Severus was mentioned. Whether it be good or bad.

"Do you know where the potion instructions are?" Harry asked Draco. Draco was thoughtful for a moment.

"I inherited all of his potion paraphernalia and the like. I can find it. Give me a day." Harry picked up the mirror and walked into the room where his unconscious son lay. He turned the mirror, Hermione and Draco were able to see Jamie lying there in the bed. He was in perfect stasis as if he were asleep. Carl was still asleep next to him on top of the covers holding his hand. Harry turned the mirror back towards his face. "Please help me, give me my Jamie back." Harry begged.

Draco looked at the man he hadn't laid eyes on in many years. He didn't look a day over 20 yet he looked extremely tired. What Harry needed was to come home. Draco hated to admit it but he missed the damn Potter twins. He often asked Hermione how they were. He knew that she kept up with them off and on over the years.

"I make the potion then what?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't know what to say either. They weren't sending owls anymore. It wasn't safe.

"I don't know. I can't leave here. What if Jamie does wake up? I need to be here." Harry said. He knew it was a long shot that Jamie would wake up on his own. It's been a month now and his head was practically healed. All his vitals were healthy. By all accounts he should be awake. That's what was frustrating Harry.

"Come home." Draco said. He stared at Harry through the mirror unflinching. Harry scoffed.

"No one wants me there. I birthed a child that wasn't a Weasley." Harry growled. He was insanely bitter over that. They dare toss him and his sister out because he was pregnant. They treated him as if he were worst than dirt.

"Harry, that was years ago. I can tell you that they all regret it. George and myself would love to have you and Leenie back. We miss you." Hermione said. She was in tears. "Our children can all grow up together." She smiled. That's everything he ever wanted.

"Yea, Scorp wouldn't mind a few extra friends." Draco said with a grin. Harry never imagined that his child and Draco's would ever become friends but the idea wasn't far fetched.

"Hermione, Malfoy, who are you talking to? What's going on?" Harry heard the prat's voice before he saw him.

"Ron, come talk to Harry." Hermione said without asking Harry. Draco saw the raw hatred in Harry's eyes. Hatred or sadness, Draco wasn't sure. It was a very thin line.

"I can't." Harry shook his head. Harry put the mirror down. He heard arguing. And then he heard Draco's voice. " Potter, Potter, Harry. Listen. Whatever happened between you and Ron back then sucks plain and simple. But we are all adults now. I think if you and I can get past our differences than surely you and Ron can get past yours?" Draco asked. Harry thought that Draco had probably locked himself in a bathroom. He wondered if he was at the Burrow. It was weird to picture him at the Burrow.

"It's not the same. He's always attacked my person. He had the nerve to not accept me or my son for who we are."

"That was 12 years ago Harry. Maybe you should try to talk to him now? He has changed a lot." Harry shrugged. Draco was silent for a moment. He was leaning against the sink. He was sporting a blond goatee. His hair was cut short. Harry was glad he refused to wear his hair long and not like his father. Draco wore his age well.

"I'll find the potion ingredients and make it. I can't get it to you because I also have a duty to my wife and son. Maybe you can find someone to come get it or someone here can bring it to you. Either way I'll do whatever I can on my end to help. Think about coming home. I know this wasn't always the best place with the best memories but we can make new ones." Draco tilted his head at Harry and Harry smiled at the blond before he put the mirror away.

"Hey Jessi mind if I talk to Ron for a minute?" Rick asked. Jessi nodded. She was a sweet person. Rick wouldn't feel guilty about dealing with her husband. She didn't deserve that abuse. He waited for the emotions to die from him killing Peter before he wanted to talk to Ron. Personally he wanted to confront the little brat much sooner but with Carl and Jamie always with him or Harry, he didn't feel the need to hurry but he felt something was coming. He just wasn't sure what.

"He is in his room." Jessi led Rick down the hall towards the back of the house. There were two small bedrooms. One for Sam and one for Ron.

"I never did thank you for what you did." Jessi said turning towards Rick. She laid her hand on his arm. Maybe another time he might have taken her up on the offer but he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his chances with Harry now. "That's alright. No one deserves to be treated like that." Rick said. He picked up Jessi's hand and removed it from his arm. Jessi let out a sigh and knew her chances were gone. Rick had rejected her, perhaps she could try again later.

Rick didn't knock. He went straight into Ron's room. The boy was sleeping. There was so many things he wanted to do to teach this shithead a lesson. Rick looked around to make sure Jessi was gone.

Rick pulled out his gun and then he put his hand over Ron's mouth and put the gun to the boy's head. The boy woke up in a panic. "I'm only gonna say this once and I want to make sure you listen good. Are you listening?" He waited for Ron to nod. "Your old man was a abusive sonofabitch. Now I refuse to let either of my boys Carl or Jamie be a victim of that. You will keep your slimy paws away from them especially Jamie. If you don't I will put a bullet in your brain just like I did your daddy. Do I make myself clear?" Rick asked in a hushed whisper. Ron nodded in fear.

Rick met up with half of his group at Deanna's. The other half were busy with their chores. Rick figured Daryl would wait and let him relay the message later. Meetings like this were too formal for the archer. They were going to talk about the quarry. He didn't know if it was something to be afraid of. He hoped not. This was supposed to be a safe place for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

*miscarriage trigger warning please read with caution*

Rick can't take his mind off what happened a last night. He can't get the smell of Harry out of his nose or the feel of him out of his hands. Nor does he want to. Watching what happened in the quarry scared him. He knew that Alexandria wasn't going to be safe. He needed it to be. He needed it to be for Harry and Carl and Jamie.

Rick was running towards Alexandria. He needed to get back to his boys and Harry. He needed to make sure they were ok. He knew that Harry could protect them but he needed to be there for his own state of mind.

"You can't possibly trust them. She is a demon." Lori hissed at Shane. The man stood there annoyed he was even in the same house she was in.

"You talk about Lena like that and I will hurt you." Shane growled. He wrapped his hand around Lori's neck and pushed her against the wall. Lori laughed.

"Does she know you're rough like this?" Lori pushed against Shane who pulled away from Lori as if she burned him.

"You're never allowed to talk about her. You don't know her. I knew about what she was way before Rick ever knew about Harry. So call it how you want." Lori was about to speak again when someone ran past the front windows. Several people. Screams filled the silence.

Harry finished giving Jamie a sponge bath. He would have cast a freshen up charm but he thought maybe if he kept moving his son around it might aggravate him enough for him to wake up and yell at him. Alas,that was not the case.

Harry walked into the bathroom to empty the basin when his mind drifted back to last night. Rick and Daryl both came in around the same time. Daryl went hunting for a few hours. He was able to catch some squirrels and rabbits. Thankfully he left them at Carols. Harry warned him to never bring newly dead animals around. He will eat them but he doesn't like the violence involved. Rick had been in a meeting with Deanna. Daryl was supposed to go but he was caught up hunting fluffy as Harry said. Rick told Harry and Daryl about the meeting while they ate dinner.

"Something has been on my mind all day." Rick said as he wiped his mouth of vegetable soup.

"What's that?" Harry asked he was still eating his soup. Rick unlaced his boots and pulled them off.

"Daryl asked me about us having sex and him maybe watching?" Rick said with a pink blush to his cheeks. He must have said that a hundred times in his head trying to see if it sounded crazy. Daryl put the plates in the sink. Harry saw him blushing too. Daryl was afraid to have sex with him. They loved each other. Maybe if Daryl watched Rick and him it might help?

"I don't think I've ever had it proposed to me quite that way." Harry said. Rick turned to glare at Daryl. Then he decided to throw his boot at the man.

"What happened to, "how do you know we haven't already talked about it?" You're a sneaky asshole Daryl Dixon." Rick said. The man was completely embarrassed now. Harry thought it was cute. Harry laughed. "I have another boot you know." Rick said teasingly. Harry laughed again. After the day he had, the laughing was needed.

Harry stood up and took his shirt off which instantly caught the attention of the two men. "I'm off to the bedroom. You can chose to join me or grumble about your problems." Harry started to unbutton his pants as he took off towards the staircase.

Harry thoughts were interrupted when Carl came crashing into the house. "We are under attack."

"By who? Walkers?"

"No people. They are slaughtering anyone in their way. Not caring. They have W's on their foreheads. Like a brand." Carl was shaking. Harry pulled the boy into a hug. They have become close living in the same house and spending time taking care of Jamie.

"I want you to stay in here. Your father put a gun in the night stand for emergencies. If anything should happen to me protect him." Harry looked in on his son before he push Carl in the room and warded the door shut. It would take a powerful wizard to break in. Harry was known for strong wards.

Harry picked up the walkie. "Rick wherever you are, we need you back here." He pleaded. Rick was the leader and it was important for him to stay connected. Harry got to stay connect for medical purposes. He needed to know ahead of time if anyone was hurt. He needed to know what to be prepared for. No one was prepared for this.

Harry stepped out on the porch and warded the house. It would be protected. He watched a man in a duster run up on a neighboring house and attack Janice who happened to be standing there frozen in fear. This is what Rick was talking about when he told Deanna that they weren't ready for an attack. He was right. The small community was helpless in a fight with outside forces.

Harry ran over to help but before he could act, the man with a W on his forehead ran towards him. He saw no other way out. A green light left the tip of his wand and hit the man square in the chest. He keeled over a second later. Harry transformed into a black panther once he realized that there would be no negotiating with the savages. Harry was thankful that he let his sister talk him into Advance Transformation. He highly doubted turning into a black kitten would help the situation right now.

Severus taught both him and his sister before the war. He said it would be useful. Unfortunately neither got to use their advanced transformation skills. Lena lost Severus fairly early in the fight and her magic became unstable. The only way she remained remotely useful during the fight is the twins kept her pinned between them. Lena required emotional stability. Harry on the other hand required familial stability. Without Jamie and Lena, Harry has nothing. His magic is uncontrollable. It's slightly unstable now since the war but without Jamie and Lena he couldn't imagine how awful it would be. Harry was unable to use his because he wanted to save all of his magic reserves for Voldemort.

Harry found his sister, her white fur sticking out like a sore thumb. He laughed to himself. No one ever laid eyes a white fur panther. She was jumping back and forth between the people with the weird W branding to attack. Severus said Lena had a stronger blood lust then Harry did. He always found the color of blood on her white fur quite beautiful. Severus often referred to Harry and Lena as yin and yang. She is the dark where he is the light. Except when it comes to their fur color. Severus found it quite comical and laughed about the irony causing Lena to pout of course. Harry was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the door to the nearby house open.

Shane came running out of the house with Lori behind him. She was clinging to his arm. The area was cleared. Harry saw Carol and Morgan helping too. Lena set eyes on Shane and Lori clinging to him as if her life depended on it, she growled at the woman. Lori screamed and Shane had the nerve to draw his gun on Lena.

"I wouldn't bloody point that at her if I were you." A red headed savior from what felt like a lifetime ago was hovering from the sky looking down on Lena and the mess of bodies and death.

"George?" Harry couldn't believe it was a piece of their family in the flesh. Lena in panther form was visibly shaken. Shane turned a gun on her, she is pregnant and had been personally attacked. Harry turned his eyes to see her collapse in her form. George dropped from his broom and to his knees running a hand over the white fur. Harry turned back into human form. He cast expelliarmus on Shane and relieved him of his gun. It was a modification to the spell that allowed Lena and him to take people's weapons not just wands. Shane didn't have a chance to speak. George threw up a shield around him, Harry and Lena. He didn't want the man to have access to Lena.

"Lena love it'll be alright. Good ole Georgie is here." George whispered to the woman. Harry ran a quick diagnostic and found that she lost the baby. The transformation was too hard on her system. The number one thing they tell expectant witching mothers is never use unnecessary magic and she used a whole lot of it in a very short period of time.

"Oh Lena." Harry began to check for abrasions. Shane ran over once Lena turned back to herself. She was in tears. Harry didn't need to tell her. Being a doctor herself she knew the odds.

"Need me to get rid of this idiot?" George asked narrowing his eyes at Shane. The shield kept him away. Harry shook his head.

"Carry Lena for me to the house. I'll point the way. I can handle Shane." George picked up Lena. She was light. He wanted to take her home. Make his mother fed her right. Perhaps maybe they would go home and things can be righted then.

"Is Lena going to be alright?" Shane asked when the bubble around the three of them disappeared. They walked quietly to the Doc house. Harry had been thinking of what to say. "No she won't. What were you doing at Lori's?" Harry grit his teeth. Saying that woman's name set him on edge.

"I was checking to make sure the Ron was behaving. Rick asked me to check in." Harry snorted. He highly doubted that. He knew Rick and knew that he wouldn't want Shane to be around Lori at all. "Want to tell me another lie?"

"I don't answer to you."

"My sister is everything next to my son. You will get what you deserve." Harry said. "I want to say more. I want to Avada your stupid dick off but that's too good for you. Lena can tell you what happened." Harry growled.

"What happened?" Shane barged into the house. George stood between Lena and Shane. Lena was sitting on the table now. "Get any closer mate and you'll have more than just Harry to worry about." George threatened. George didn't even bother to pull his wand. Harry admired the man for standing up for his sister. George would fight Shane the old fashioned way if it was required.

"It's alright George. Take your ring back Shane." Lena took the ring off Shane gave her. Harry glared at it. He was curious what dead body he pulled it off of!

"Why?" Shane asked when she dropped it in his hand.

"Because I don't need someone who is frightened of something that is different. And I am wholly different." Lena bit her lip to keep the tears back.

"What about the baby?" Shane asked harshly.

"The baby is gone." Lena whispered sadly.

"Leenie?" George's eyes watered. It was something to see, Harry thought. A man who hasn't been in their lives in years, he is back and suddenly it's like there was never any time in between.

"They swarmed the house. You asked me to watch Judith. I had no idea it was so you could go fool around with Lori." Lena choked on a sob. She transformed to protect Judith. Shane looked at Lena once more then left. George wrapped Lena up in a tight hug and the woman cried on him until she was asleep.

Harry left the room to check on his son and Carl. He noticed the door was cracked a bit. That shouldn't happen when it's been warded shut, Harry thought. Then he remembered that when one does advanced transformation that it cancels wards. Panic ran through him and he barged through the door. Carl was holding Jamie in his arms and the gun was in his hand. There was a dead man on the floor by the bed. Carl had saved the both of them. But upon looking around the room Harry noticed the room didn't look the same. It appeared as if a small explosion went off.

Harry looked at Carl who was still shaking. "What happened? He is dead. Don't worry. Everyone is ok." Harry said. He wouldn't talk about Lena yet. He didn't think it was his place to tell anyone. Harry looked at the body and realized there were no gun shot wounds. He took the gun from Carl. He was afraid that Carl would accidently use because of how shaky he was.

"I grabbed Jamie's hand. A spark of light. It flew out of our hands and killed them. There was more than him." Carl said looking over the bed towards the body of the man who was dead from barging into the room.

"Both of you?" Harry asked. Carl nodded. Jamie did magic while he was asleep. He did it to protect Carl. Harry looked around and found the ash that he thought was probably another person. That's when the walkie beeped.

"Harry, we couldn't stop the walkers. There is a large herd headed straight for Alexandria. I'm so sorry. Please be careful." Harry looked at George who for the first time in all this gave him a small piece of hope.

"I'm with you till the end Harry."

Shane knocks on the door to the house where Lori is. When she answers they don't speak. She knows what he is there for. He knows what he is there for. This is who he always will be. No point in hiding it now. He takes Lori over the couch. If she comes screaming his name it helps quiet his demons.


	13. Chapter 13

*This now contains M/M/M however the sexual dynamic is only Harry/Daryl, Harry/Rick. Thank you for reading.*

"Daryl. Daryl damnit answer." Rick yelled into the walkie. He was back in Alexandria with Harry, Carl and Jamie. He thought he would never make it back but now there was no sign of Daryl or Sasha or Abraham. Harry was secretly casting the point me spell to find Daryl so he knew the bastard was alive.

"I have this. I completely forgot." George handed Harry a small vial of liquid. "You'll take this one. It will put you under and you'll have to dream walk with Jamie." George said. "Draco also said that you owe him at least you're second born child's name." George laughed.

"He can forget that. No way am I ever naming my child Draconious." Harry said rolling the vial in his fingers. "How long until the walkers get here?" Harry asked.

"About 2 to 3 hours maybe?" Rick said. Harry nodded.

"That should be enough time. As long as this works." Rick was confused about when the red head showed up. But so far he liked him. Harry was at ease around him and that made Rick comfortable. Harry told Rick about what happened between Lena and Shane. Rick wanted to go and kick Shane's ass. George offered to go help. Lena was still asleep.

Everyone had begun to pile at Harry's house. It was starting to feel like the war all over again. At least this time Rick and Deanna were at the helm. He was simply there to help. But first his son was his number one priority.

Harry entered the bedroom to find Carl sitting on the chair. "I'm going to go in and get him." Harry said to Carl. He didn't know why but everything he felt about Carl before was suddenly different. He thought maybe they had a bond now and that might be why Jamie's magic saved him. Either way it was going to require a long talk between both parents. Harry wasn't looking forward to that. He laid down next to Jamie and grabbed his hand.

"You ready Harrykins?" George asked with a wink. Rick raised his eyebrow at the nickname.

"Yes. I'm ready." George tipped the bottle in Harry's mouth and within a few moments Harry was out.

Daryl was riding in the truck with Abraham and Sasha. The two were being quiet. Occasionally Abraham would say something he thought was intelligent or he would remark about their situation. Sasha would then go off about how shitty it was in her opinion. Frankly they both needed to fuck and get it over with.

If they could shut up long enough Daryl could let his mind drift back to the the night before when Rick had Harry moaning for more because he was lost in pleasure. Daryl longed to be able to give Harry that. But he was perfectly content to watch Harry be pleasured as well. Maybe that made Daryl weird? He didn't think so. Daryl always was a voyeur. He would sneak up on cabins in the woods where he used to hunt and watch people fuck. It was the way nature was.

Harry was laid out naked on their bed. That sight alone was enough to make a man breathless and wanting. Boy did he want. Rick stood at the foot of the bed. "Are you sure you want this?" Daryl was already laying next to Harry running his fingers through the man's raven hair. Harry looked at Daryl and then back to Rick and nodded. It still amazes Daryl that Harry asked for approval. He could literally have anyone he wants but he is content with him. Rick smirks at Harry and lays on the bed but to surprise them both he takes Harry's cock into his mouth. No playing around, no teasing, just deep into his mouth as if he had been starving for it.

Harry groaned deep in his chest. "Fuck, I wasn't expecting that. You both have surprised me today." Harry laughed. Daryl blushed deeply and kissed Harry on the shoulder then his neck. Then he sucked on Harry's ear. Harry arched his back. There was entirely too much feeling going on. Precum dribbled down his cock directly onto Rick's lips. "Shit." Harry hissed. "I'm going to come so quickly." Harry moaned.

"I want you to come Harry." Daryl whispered into Harry's ear. Daryl has gotten more comfortable in the bedroom with Harry. Before it was mostly no talking and only Harry doing the movements to now Daryl will jerk off too, to now talking, and jerking off each other. Daryl's raspy voice had become Harry's undoing. He spilled into Rick's mouth. "Oh." Was the only warning Rick had. When Harry was finished Rick moved up Harry's body and kissed his lips. "God I missed you." Rick murmured against Harry's neck.

"I missed you too." Harry kissed the man back feverishly.

"I want to see you both go at it." Daryl whispered embarrassed. Rick and Harry looked at him and smiled. "You're lucky I'm such a willing subject." Harry's voice was heavy with desire. He was extremely turned on. He didn't realize he had a voyeur kink.

Rick kissed Harry's chest down his body. "On your stomach." Rick said and he helped turn Harry over. Daryl ran his hand over Harry's back too. "Do you have stuff?" Rick asked looking up from Harry's butt. Harry laughed. Daryl grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. "You know what?"

"What?"

"When did you shower last?"

"This afternoon. I was out in…" Harry didn't get to finish but he ended up with Rick Grimes face buried in his backside. Harry had to bury his face in a pillow to stifle the unmanly yelp that he almost released. Harry felt the warmth of Rick's tongue over the tight ring of muscles in his arsehole that made him relax. Rick was quick to add a finger to the mix. He groaned and let out noises that Daryl wasn't sure he had ever heard anyone make before. It made him harder than stone. Three fingers later and Harry was a writhing muttering mess.

"Please for god sakes I'm ready." Harry started to climb to his knees. Instead Rick clamped down on Harry's hips with his arms and pinned Harry to the bed. It shouldn't have been as hot at it was but fuck Harry wanted more.

"Alright. Now you're ready for me to fuck you." Rick announced. He sat up on his haunches and wiped his mouth on the bed sheet. His cock was sticking out like a beacon between his thighs. Harry turned around to slather him up with lube. "Condom?" Rick asked. Harry smiled.

"Contraception charm. I cast it on the way up here. We are clear." Harry said. He sat back on Rick's cock. Daryl got to watch Harry impale himself on Rick. He watched the euphoria on Harry's face.

Rick was still sitting back and Harry was settle back against him. His back against Rick's chest. Rick turned Harry's face to kiss him once he was full seated. "Never go 12 years without fucking me again." Harry whispered. Rick nodded. "I promise." Rick slowly pushed up against Harry. They both moaned at the feeling. Harry's, of being filled and Rick's of being buried to the hilt in a warmth he never thought he'd ever feel again.

Daryl laid closer to Harry. When Harry laid over on all fours Daryl was under the man. Harry kissed Daryl as if his life depended on it. "This feels so fucking amazing. You have the best ideas." Harry said to the man underneath him. Daryl smiled at Harry. "I want you to feel good."

"Oh Daryl I do. Fuck, I do." Rick started to pound into Harry. The sounds were loud in their bedroom.

"I want to suck you Daryl. Can I suck your cock?" Harry asked. His pupils were black. His hair had that fucked out look. Daryl found him irresistible. Daryl nodded. Harry smiled as if he won the lottery or caught the biggest buck.

Harry teased Daryl though. Unlike what Rick did to Harry. Harry slowly dipped Daryl's cock in and out of his mouth a few times letting his tongue kiss the tip of it softly before he ran his lips over it. Daryl leaked precum into his mouth. He wanted to give Harry everything. He didn't want to be this lonely antisocial freak of nature. If anyone can take care of him it's Harry. "Daryl you taste so good."

"You like his cock?" Rick asked in between panting. Harry groaned around Daryl's cock.

"Fuck yes, he taste so good Rick." Harry moaned again. Rick was thrusting faster now. Daryl felt himself throb. "Come for me Daryl. Come inside my mouth, let me taste you." Harry whispered that lightly over Daryl's cock the same time that Rick pumped his cock twice inside of Harry coming inside of him. Daryl shot his come inside of Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed all of his seed. Rick reached around to help Harry to find that he came on his own.

"That's so fucking hot." Rick kissed Harry's back and then removed himself. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to clean Harry up.

"Well good night." Rick said grabbing his clothes. But Harry stopped him. Harry slept between Rick and Daryl that night. It was probably the best night's sleep the three have had in years.

"You ok there Daryl? You started breathing heavy?" Sasha asked. Daryl glared at the woman for a minute. A few minutes later they were stopped by men on motorcycles. Daryl silently prayed he would get back to Harry. If not he hoped Rick would. He wanted to someone there to take care of Harry.

"Are you good watching him?" Rick asked George.

"Are you kidding? I've been doing it practically me whole life. That and Lena out there."

"I need to go talk to Morgan. I won't be long." George nodded. "I'll ward the house. It'll recognize you so it'll let you in but no one else."

George found Lena in the kitchen. She was sipping Earl Grey. "Would you like some?" She asked. George shook his head. "No thanks love." George brushed the wild strands of hair out of Lena's face. "You want to tell me about that dickhead?" Lena shook head no. George held his hand over her stomach. There was a slight bulge. He had often imagined her pregnant with child, with his child but he wouldn't tell her that. Not now anyways. He'd like to avada the light right out of that dunderhead's pretty eyes. Lena slid her hand over George's. "Thanks for coming. I'm sure my brother was shocked to see you."

"Your last letter wasn't exactly forthcoming. You completely left out farmer Rick and Harry there." George said with a smirk. Lena snorted.

"Wasn't much to say before. They had things to work out. Looks like they worked them out. There is also an archer who has his heart set on Harry too." George laughed.

"Who would have thought that it needed to be more than one love to tie Harry down? After all of these years that's what he needed maybe?"

"After what that jackass did to him before. I'm surprised he wanted anyone." George remembered the letter that Lena sent him. It described in detail about the heartbreak that Harry went through. Lena often rambled in her letters to George. He got to read what was on her mind.

They heard a loud crash outside. "What in the bloody hell was that?" George asked. Lena looked out the window of the back door and saw the tower fall knocking down the wall. Lena looked at George will fear in her eyes. Wards aren't meant to keep buildings from falling. No one designed wards to keep out dead. Even inferi can be warded but they are controlled by the conjurer that summoned them.

"Shit." Lena yelled. She watched the walkers slip around the tower and make their way into Alexandria. Lena ran into the room and found that Harry and Jamie were still asleep. Lena fell on the bed and took Harry's hand. "Please, you pigheaded huge hearted asshole. Wake up." Lena pleaded into her brother's chest. George stood in the doorway to the bedroom where Jamie was. He hated to hear the sadness in Lena's voice. He felt so lost without Fred even after all of these years. Now if Harry didn't hurry his ass up Lena might be without her brother.


	14. Chapter 14

*Somethings happen in this chapter that will be explained further*

There was a knocking on the door. George and Lena both shared a confused look. Lena walked into the entryway to answer it. Shane, Lori, Judith, Jessie, Ron, and Sam were standing there. "You going to let us in?" Shane had the nerve to ask.

"Should we?" George asked. George didn't care to leave them out there. He didn't owe them anything. Fred was the nice one. Lena couldn't say no to Judith. Lena moved to the side and let them in. She didn't take her glare off of Ron though. A minute later Rick came in. "I'm here." He said. Lena really wanted to hug him. He could handle Shane and Lori.

"Michonne, Deanna and Father Gabriel are coming. Deanna is hurt. Are you able to help?" Rick asked Lena. She nodded. This would take her mind off things. "Harry up yet?" Rick asked.

"Not yet." Lena said. She was getting things ready for the table. Michonne had Deanna on one arm and Father Gabriel had her on the other.

"She was hurt when they came through the gate. I'm not sure what happened." Rick said. Lena evaluated her and then began to clean the wounds. "Need any help love?" George asked. It was quick but Shane punched George in the face. George grinned. He wanted a reason to fight the bastard. He recovered and punched Shane in the face. The two of them fought back and forth. Lena cast a shield charm on her and Deanna so that George and Shane wouldn't bother them with their men shit. George dropped Shane to the floor and began to deliver punch after punch to his kidneys.

"She is too good for you." George finally stopped. He stretched his shoulders and popped his knuckles. "Grew up with almost all brothers and one sister. You learn to fight back." George said to the people watching. Lori refused to look at them. She didn't want to be with the weak one. She liked being with an Alpha male but only if he was worth a damn.

"You good?" Rick asked George.

"Yea, thanks mate." George said wiping his nose. Only a small bit of blood. A quick episkey fixed it.

"Rick." Lena called him over to show him that Deanna was bit. Rick closed his eyes for a second. He wished he could go back to that moment when it was him and Harry and Daryl all wrapped up together in the bed and warm and peaceful. It was an untouched point in time that Rick wanted to go back to.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carl asked. Ron was lurking around the hall.

"Your boyfriend in there?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"You are never allowed to talk about him." Carl jumped after Ron. He slammed the taller kid against the wall. They wrestled for a few minutes, each one taking over the fight then relenting. Ron had the upper hand. He had his hand wrapped around Carl's neck. He was choking him. Carl thought this was it. He was going to die. He was going to die by a human and not a damn walker. He was never going to get to tell Jamie how sorry he was. That he only ever wanted him. He didn't care if they were related. It meant nothing in this world. Carl closed his eyes. He wanted to imagine the feel of Jamie's lips against his one last time.

Carl heard a thud. He was no longer being choked. He opened his eyes and there was Jamie standing there smiling at him. Jamie knocked out Ron with a heavy book end. Carl held up his hand over Jamie's cheek. "You're amazing." Carl whispered. Jamie pushed his face against Carl's. Cheek to cheek. "I'm so sorry. I never should have said those things. I'm a fucking asshole. I don't deserve you." Carl said. He was crying now.

"Yea you do. I heard you while I was out." Jamie whispered back. Carl pulled Jamie in for a kiss. "I love you Jamie." Carl smiled at the boy.

"I love you too." Jamie said back. They held each other tightly.

Harry woke up a little later. Disoriented from the dream. Walkers were tapping on the windows of the house. Thankfully the wards were still holding up. Ron and Shane were tied up in the dining room. Rick hugged Harry when the man emerged from the bedroom. George was also delighted to see Harry awake. He was afraid he would miss out on all of the fun.

"Have you heard anything from Daryl yet?" Harry asked. Rick shook his head no. It has been awhile. Rick realized that he lost his walkie. Rick tried Daryl on Harry's walkie but there was only static. Harry fainted into Rick's arms. "What the hell?" Rick looked at Lena worried. George sighed.

"Draco said that the potion could have side effects." George added. Rick helped Harry to a chair. Ron had disappeared. He managed to slip out of the rope that was tying them up. "Where is he?" Rick asked. Carl and Jamie were on the main floor in the kitchen eating. Jamie was starved. This was really not a good time for shit to be happening like this. Rick was having a headache.

The next thing he knows Shane has punched George until the man is passed out cold. Walkers have knocked a window out in the back bedroom. Lena is unable to do magic at the moment besides simple charms otherwise she will also be knocked out cold from magic core depletion. "You are a blasted idiot." Lena yells at Shane.

"Why is that sweetheart? Didn't know you moved on already." Shane barked.

"I didn't but by the way Lori is walking you already did. Pathetic. And because he is unconscious our wards are down. Congratulations you killed us." Lena said. She took a seat next to Deanna's bed and began to look at a magazine.

"They are trying to get in the back now dad." Carl panicke. He had a knife out and Jamie also had a knife.

"Why can't he do them? He is also a fairy." Shane said. Lena had to bite her lip.

"He is magical. He can't do them because he didn't learn them yet asshole." She made sure to articulate the word asshole.

The front door wasn't going to hold much longer. "What are we going to do?" Rick asked Lena.

"I have no idea. We rely heavily on our magic." Lena said. She shrugged.

"I'm not going to wait around for those things to kill us." Lori said.

"I'm not either." Shane added.

"You go out there you will die." Lena said.

"Better than waiting in here to be a sitting duck."

"Better than being a dead duck." Lena added. Rick decided that she was one that always needed to have the last word.

"We can get one of those walkers and cover ourselves in their guts." Shane said. "We can go to the armory." Lori was on top of that idea. Jessie was in agreement. She figured that Ron was probably hiding out somewhere because he was scared. Michonne was ok with whatever Rick wanted to do. Rick wasn't leaving Harry. Lena wasn't leaving Harry or George either.

Rick helped Shane pull a walker in. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane nodded. There was no talking him out of it. They began to cover themselves. Lena would never get that smell out of her nose. The group was ready to leave. "You can stay." Rick gave them a final chance.

"No that's ok." Shane said as he looked bitterly at Lena. He started to pick up Judith but Lena's magic protected her. "That's not funny Lena, you can stop." Shane hissed. "I'm not doing it." Lena huffed. Judith held out her hands for Lena to pick her up. Lena didn't want to. She didn't want to acknowledge her because it only led to more pain. Lena patted the little girl's hair and kissed the girl's forehead.

"I hope for her sake that you make it." Lena said. Shane was able to pick up Judith finally. Lena turned away and went into the kitchen. The group left.

Ron was waiting for the boys when they wondered back into the bedroom. He didn't wait for anyone to speak. He pointed the gun to shoot at Carl. Jamie tried to stop it in time. He cast expelliarmus on Ron taking the gun. But when he looked back to see Carl had been shot in the face, his magic lashed out and took the life from Ron instead. Much the same way his magic reacted when those Wolves/men tried to hurt them before. Jamie let out wail of a cry bringing Rick and Lena to the bedroom.

Rick picked up Carl and put him on the bed. "Where is that piece of shit?!" Rick yelled. Jamie pointed to the other end of the bedroom. Ron was slumped over dead on the floor. Rick was glad to not have to deal with that kid any longer. Harry woke up in time to tend to the wound. George woke up in time to recast the wards.

Outside everything else was failing. Deanna was failing. Michonne volunteered to take her outside. They sat on the porch. The wards included the porch too. They decided it was the humane thing to do. Lena heard a crying sound. It was like an itch in the back of her mind. She kept trying to scratch it but it wouldn't go away.

It was completely dark out now. Rick was scared to death that his son wouldn't make it. Harry and Jamie haven't left their sides. Lena is talking about some imaginary noise when all Rick can hear is snarling and gnashing of teeth. He wants something to drown out that sound.

"Come with me." Lena whispers. George shakes his head. Any time Lena ever said that it always resulted in them getting in trouble. They leave out the front door. The herd of walkers have moved passed the house. Lena hears the sound again. She moves towards it. It's so dark she trips. It's a body. She trips over Jessi. Walkers are still snacking on her. George helps her up and they move a few feet further away. She hears the sound again. Her magic is pulling her in a certain direction. Walkers are also taking an interest in what's in that direction.

Lena grips George's hand for support but also for whatever strength he can give her to continue. She finds a pile of sheets with blood and guts on them. She moves them to find Judith underneath. She instantly pulls the little girl to her chest. "Merlin's sweaty balls!" Lena swears.

Shane stumbles unto them. Lena can tell right away that he is a walker. George has no problem pulling a knife from his pants and stabbing him in the skull. They start to get cornered. Lori is another walker ready to kill them. "Take her. I can't be responsible for your mother losing another son. Please." Lena begged. George rolled his eyes. He pulled his broom out of Merlin knows where and grabs Lena and they quickly took off into the air. She forgot what flying feels like.

When George sets them down, Rick has decided to make a stand. Michonne is helping along with other residents of Alexandria. They are taking back what is theirs. Harry is continuing to monitor Carl. Lena brings in Judith for him to watch. "Don't ask questions." She said. Harry nodded. She and George went out to help Rick and the others.

Shortly after Harry heard a loud explosion. He looked out and saw Daryl holding a rocket launcher pointed at the lake. The walkers were walking straight to their death.

A bit later Daryl made his way to their house. Daryl wrapped his arms around the smaller man when he finally got to him. "I had no idea." Daryl said. Harry offered the man a small smile and kissed him. He began to patch up the back of his shoulder. It had been one hell of a tiring couple of days. Maybe him and Daryl and Rick could sleep for a few days if everyone would leave them alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry stretched in bed realizing he was alone. But the memory of his partners forms still held in the sheets. Harry ran his hands over the spots before he sat up. He would shower quickly and run through therapy with Carl before he would make breakfast.

Things have gotten back to normal as much as they can in Alexandria. They lost more than they have now but Rick assured him that was ok that they would recruit more people. Daryl is skittish about the whole thing because he almost lost Harry and he wasn't there to protect him. Harry tried to tell him he was alright.

With everything that is going on now it doesn't help that George has been hinting heavily that they should go home. Harry is starting to feel like that maybe is a good idea after everything that's happened. But he won't go unless Daryl and Rick go with him. He isn't sure if Rick will leave Alexandria if they won't all go. He is a leader and he won't leave anyone behind. Harry admires that about him.

Harry checks on Carl. He is awake and trying to read a comic. "Did your dad and Daryl get off ok?" Harry asked. Carl nodded. Harry thought Rick kissed him before he left and he felt Daryl kiss his forehead but he wasn't 100 percent.

"Do you want to try physio?" When Carl nodded Harry spelled the ball towards him. Carl caught it quickly. "You're getting quicker Grimes." Harry said. Carl smiled and began throwing the ball at the wall.

George was next up. "Need help brother mine?" George asked. Harry was frying deer meat and scrambled eggs. "No. I've got it. How was Lena last night?" George blushed. Harry doesn't think he's ever seen George actually blush.

"She slept good no nightmares last night." George said. He made a cup of coffee and stood next to Harry. "I thought you were with Angelina?" Harry asked. George snorted. "Harry bub, that was over years ago mate, she has a kid with Oliver Wood now. Two of em actually. They live in the sanctuary. The girl is Olivia and the boy is Anthony." Harry was surprised but happy for them nevertheless. "You know I've always been mad about Helena just too stupid to do anything about it. Fred used to give me crap all the time about it. Then we lost him and the family went stupid and I lost you both." George's eyes watered. Harry pulled George into a hug at the same time Lena came into the kitchen carrying Judith.

Lena shared a unsure look with Harry before putting Judith in the high chair that George snagged from where Lori was staying. He grabbed the girl's clothes and a small blanket he was sure something that she liked. Lena hugged him when he brought all that back. He had been helping Rick stabilize the nearby houses making sure there was no wondering walkers or wolves in them.

Harry finished making breakfast. He would have to ask his sister what that face was about. If he thinks it's what he thinks it's about he will most certainly hex her ass off. But right now he sat down to eat. He called for Jamie and Carl knowing they would sprinkle in together. George and Lena sat together across from Harry. The way George flirted with Lena made Harry wonder how did he miss it all these years.

"Harry, George is curious what is it like having two lovers." Lena asked. Harry spit out his orange juice covering George in the substance. Jamie laughed. Carl blushed. He didn't really want to think of his father in that capacity. Lena banished the fluid cleaning George up. "Thanks love. You could have worded that better." George whispered. Lena shrugged but he could see the glee in her eyes. It's the mischievous side that Harry has missed after all those years.

"It's unique. They are both different." Harry said finally.

"I'm surprised they want to share you mate." George said. "They both seem to be like an alpha male. It's unusual."

"You're not wrong but Daryl is very loyal to Rick. In the wild Daryl is an alpha but in here Rick is the alpha." Carl snorted. Lena laughed too.

"What?"

"I don't know brother but after last night I'd say you were the alpha." Lena could barely finish the sentence before she giggled. Carl giggled too. "What did I miss?" George asked. He was on patrol with Michonne. George was quick to integrate into the community. He wasn't going to go back home unless Lena and Harry went with him.

Harry stood up and walked his plate to this sink. He wasn't about to let his family get the better of him. But then he remember what he shouted at his lovers and he cringed. His face turned a lovely shade of pink. Which only ignited more laughter. Harry sent a round of hexes hitting the four sitting at the table minus sweet lovely Judith.

"I'll never make breakfast again for you ungrateful arses." Harry shouted before he ran back upstairs. He could still hear them laughing. It was actually a wonderful sound to hear despite being the reason for it. Harry collapsed in his bed taking a deep breath, breathing in the smell of his lovers before he headed of to the shower.

"Do we really have to listen to that song?" Daryl asked. Rick was grinning ear to ear and singing along with the CD they found in the car. Daryl never liked country music mostly because Merle liked it. He played it all the time. Daryl liked peace and quiet. Rick was doing everything to be noisy.

"The idea is to try to find food and people." Rick said. "Harry mentioned something about toothpaste. He said he can only do that freshen up spell so much before he no longer feels fresh." Daryl nodded. He never thought much about Harry's hygiene. The man always smelt clean to him. He buries his nose in his hair every chance he gets. It's a pine, spring smell. Daryl closes his eyes and can almost smell it now.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something. Has Harry mentioned anything about going back home?" Rick asked. Daryl stared at him for a second. Rick pulled up to the place that Eugene told them about.

"Home is with us. Harry has said that before." Daryl said. Rick turned the car off. He stared out the windshield for a moment. "I couldn't imagine going to a magical land." Rick said his thoughts far off.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love him. All he has to do is ask." Rick said. Daryl nodded. He was on the same page. When it came to Harry, Rick and Daryl are always on the same page.

They discovered a truck that had boxes of food in it. "I think Harry can forgive us for last night." Rick said with another grin. Daryl laughed. Harry was pissed that they wouldn't let him go with them. But truth be told the thought of Harry out here in the open made Daryl weak. He couldn't think about losing Harry. He told himself years ago when everything went to shit that he wouldn't get involved with anyone. That the pain wouldn't be worth it to lose them but then Harry snuck into his life.

Daryl isn't as carefree with the words I love you like Rick though he doesn't think he has heard Rick say them to Harry yet. They are rarely not together as three. Daryl never heard those words as a child or growing up. He knows when Harry looks at him a certain way that is love. That's more than he could ask for.

Rick watched the truck sink into the water. "Law of averages." Daryl said. Jesus was laying face first in the dirt. Daryl bound the man's hands behind his back with a bit of twine. "If we tell Harry about the truck, he will never let us live it down that he could have saved the truck with magic." Rick said shaking his head. Daryl snorted.

"After we refused to bring him, we deserve it." Daryl added. The car ride was somber. Rick kept looking back to find that Daryl was pressed against the door with Jesus resting against him. Daryl gave him the finger when he caught him looking.

Once they arrived back at Alexandria it was still daylight. Rick was disappointed when Harry wasn't out to greet him and Daryl. George, Michonne and Carl were there to see them. "Find anything good?" Michonne asked. Rick shook his head. "Only this guy. We did have a truck full of food that he drove into a lake." Rick said. Daryl was glad there were no secrets between the group.

"I'll lock him up." Michonne said. George took Jesus' other side and they carried him to the prison house.

"I might have to warn you that Harry isn't feeling well." Carl said. Rick and Daryl tensed immediately. They didn't want to hear that about him. "What's wrong?" Rick asked. It was getting darker now. Daryl was ready to run towards the house but he was walking to keep pace with Rick. He was worried about Harry too. Maybe they should have taken him.

Once inside the house Rick and Daryl went up the stairs. The found Harry sitting in a steaming hot bathtub. Rick was on his knees as soon as the bathroom door opened. Daryl sat on the edge of the tub. Harry's eyes were closed. He was having few peaceful moments.

"What's wrong Harry?" Rick asked. He took Harry's hand from where it rested on his stomach and kissed his fingers. "I'm just not feeling well today. You both didn't have to panic." Daryl's hand slid down Harry's knee.

They helped towel him dry. "No clothes." Harry mumbled when Rick reached for a shirt for Harry to wear. The three men crawled into bed. Harry lay towards Rick his face pressed against Rick's neck. His feet were wrapped around Daryl's. Daryl's arm was wrapped around Harry's waist.

Harry remembers the first time he was sick like this. There was no one there to hold him. He was completely alone. This time he hoped things would be different.

(The night before)

They finished dinner that Rick made. He has pretty much only mastered spaghetti but it's something. Daryl cooked the rabbit meat to mix into the spaghetti. It was a change of pace that Harry wasn't fixing the meal. That could only mean one thing.

"What is it you're going to bribe me for?" Harry asked looking between the two men. They were both freshly showered and moving around the kitchen completely in tune with one another. Harry admired their brotherly relationship. He had them both but they had a strong bond as well.

They weren't attracted to each other from what Harry could tell. There was no talk of the three of them switching roles in the bedroom. But Daryl was still hesitant about many things. One of those things being penetrative sex. Harry wasn't going to push. Daryl would be ready when he was ready.

"We are going on a trip tomorrow to look for food." Rick said. He wiped his mouth. His plate was empty. Daryl was still enjoying his meal but Harry wasn't as hungry as he thought he was. He barely ate anything. The smell made him nauseous but Harry wasn't going to complain after they both worked together to make him such a lovely meal even if it was to bribe him.

"I suppose you're both going?" Harry asked. Rick looked over at Daryl and then nodded. "We need to find more food and maybe some people while we are at it." Rick added. Harry shook his head.

"Fine." Harry picked up his plate and took it to the sink. Harry put his leftovers in a small bowl to put into the fridge for later. No food gets wasted anymore even if your not feeling well. Harry began to head towards the stairs. But Rick grabbed him around the waist.

"It's not fine. You're upset." Rick said kissing the back of Harry's neck. He instantly went lax in Rick's arms. "You don't play fair." Harry mumbled. He was growing hard in his jeans. Daryl had finished his meal and was watching them intently. Harry loves to have Daryl's eyes on him.

Harry was worried. Both of them leaving and never coming back was his second worst nightmare. His first being something happening to Jamie or Lena. "Can I go?" Harry asked. He felt like a child asking permission from his relatives. He felt small and insignificant.

"No. It'll be easier with me and Daryl going." Rick said. Harry pulled away from the man. "Easier for who? I'm not a bloody girl Rick." Harry was upset. Daryl knew that Harry wouldn't like being left out. But Daryl agreed with Rick. He didn't want Harry out there where it wasn't safe. "I suppose you agree with him?" Harry asked Daryl. The man looked sheepish but nodded.

"Both of you are ridiculous. I can't believe I'm in love with two absolute assholes." Harry went on to yell more and loudly. Rick and Daryl expected it out of him. He yelled about fighting someone named Voldemort and Death Eaters but he can't go against his lovers because they are afraid he will get in the way. Rick tried to tell him that wasn't true but Daryl glared at him to shut up. Harry was having his moment to bitch. That's not something you interrupt.

Harry walked over to the stairs and hit the first step. He was going to go to bed without them but if something happened to them he would never forgive himself. "I'm too bloody weak to fight but not to be buggered whenever you bloody well feel like it." Rick looked ashamed for a second. Daryl wanted to take Harry into his arms and tell him that wasn't true.

"Well come on. I'm not going to be ok with you both leaving until I've had a cock in me." Harry practically yelled. Rick and Daryl shared a look between them. They took off after Harry who was already to the top of the stairs by the time they went after him.

Rick was quick to grab Harry's wrist. Daryl moved into the small man's space. "You know that's not how we feel at all right?" Daryl asked. Harry looked down refusing to meet their eyes. "You're our equal. We wouldn't have someone weak." Daryl gripped Harry's chin and made him look up into his eyes.

"Then show me how much I'm equal." Harry said. Rick and Daryl took that as a challenge and took him to their bedroom.

That night Harry was worshipped and loved between two men who would give everything for Harry. They would give their lives for him. Harry fell asleep completely satisfied and even a little bit sore in all the right places. "Totally worth it." Harry said with a smile between both men.


	16. Chapter 16

This was a nightmare Harry wanted to wake up from. A man named Paul/Jesus took them to Hilltop where they made a deal with them to fight the Saviors. Harry doesn't want to fight. He has spent the better half of his life fighting. He doesn't want Rick and Daryl to fight.

He refused to go. "I won't kill more people. I've had my share of deaths to last a lifetime." Harry argued. Daryl and Rick were standing in front of the group trying to reason with them that this was the best idea. This could be the best outcome for Alexandria.

"I think that you need to do what you think is best." Lena said to Rick. Harry turned to glare at her. George was standing next to her with Judith asleep on his shoulder. George was quiet for a change though Harry imagined he would have much to say later.

"I think this is our best option." Harry wouldn't be a part of it. He walked out of the church followed by George. Judith was still fast asleep. The day was sunny and bright. Harry thought today was going to end up much better but now his lovers want to risk their lives for people they don't know.

"You should come home with me and Lena." George said. For the first time Harry thought it was a good idea. "She is waiting on you, you know. Lena wants to go back but she won't without you." Judith yawned and readjusted on George's shoulder. "Trust me when I say this mate, everyone wants you to come back. Mom wants you to, Ron would love to have you back."

Harry snorted. "Ron threw a fit when I broke up with Ginny. He said some really awful things." Harry doesn't want to relive those moments. Ron was a brother in every sense of the word. He turned on Harry as soon as Ron's ideal of Harry didn't match his.

"Are you really going to let some stupid shit that happened forever ago stop you from returning to the safest place you can be surrounded by family. Shit there are so many people there that care about you that can help protect you. But instead you are sitting here hoping that you don't lose Rick or Daryl to a stupid turf war. Harry what are you doing? From what I've learned these Savior guys are nothing to mess with. It's really scary and if you recall we aren't good against guns." George was angry. Why would they put themselves in danger needlessly.

"Take my sister and Judith and go. I'll try to figure something out." Harry said. George laughed. "You know Lena isn't going without you." He patted Harry on the shoulder and sighed. Harry didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to go home but Rick was legitimately trying to make a life for them there.

"I don't want to lose you." Harry whispered to his lovers while they were laying in bed. It was the night before they were going to attack the Saviors. They were exhausted and fell into bed earlier than usual that day.

"We will be coming back." Rick said. He didn't promise but he sounded sure enough that it calmed Harry's fast beating heart. Rick kissed Harry deeply. "I wouldn't leave you and our boys." Rick added. Daryl was watching the two of them carefully. He didn't feel a bit jealous at what Rick and Harry shared. He was happy to be included in their bed.

"I think we should consider going to England. To where Lena and I grew up." Harry said. He has thought it over and decided that it would be the best choice for them. Let someone else deal with the so called Saviors.

Rick was quiet for a moment. Daryl knew that Rick was on board with the idea before but that was before he made a deal with Hilltop. Rick isn't one to turn his back on something like that. It's why he was respected and their leader.

"We can't leave everyone. I have a duty to Hilltop now." Harry let out a sigh. He wanted to cry. If they only knew what he had growing inside of him. He couldn't put his unborn child in more danger. He wasn't ready to tell Rick and Daryl. He didn't want to put anymore stress on them then necessary.

"After we take care of this. We will help Hilltop this time around and then we will go." Rick said. Harry broke down crying. He didn't expect Rick to be ok with it and actually want to go. Harry was willing to go without them if it meant safety for his children.

"You mean it?" Harry asked. He was used to be let down. He was used to having his hopes dashed but Rick and Daryl were different than anyone he ever met. He only ever loved one other man in his life and he lied to Harry. He ran away when Harry told him who he really was. Harry didn't think he would ever find love again.

Rick and Daryl shared a look. They always share looks of quiet communication between them. They both nodded. "We will go. You're happiness means everything. It helps that it's protected by magic." Rick said. Harry felt giddy at the prospect of them all going together. He would take them and show them a world they never knew existed.

"I love you." Harry said to Rick before kissing him. Then Harry turned to Daryl, "I love you. I love you both so much." Harry said when he pulled the archer in for a kiss. "I love you too." Daryl said into Harry's neck. He loved kissing Harry all over. Rick was pushed against Harry's other side kissing his forehead and sucking on his ear.

"I need…" Harry gasped when Daryl sucked his nipple in between his lips. Daryl has gotten braver with exploration of Harry. Daryl moved further down Harry's body kissing his stomach and sucking a hickey onto Harry's right hip. "Shit." Harry groaned into Rick's mouth.

Daryl pulled away Harry's boxers and slide his cock into his mouth. Harry arched against both men. "Daryl." Harry whispered his name over and over. This isn't the first time Daryl has pleasured Harry like that. Daryl was throbbing hard in his own boxers. He ran his hand over the damp cloth over his crotch groaning at the friction.

"I want your cock." Harry whispered against Rick. Rick smiled into Harry's hair and pulled his own brief's off freeing his hardon. Harry wasted no time sliding Rick's leaking cock into his mouth. Rick held the back of Harry's head holding him in place. Harry is a very enthusiastic cocksucker but Rick makes him slow down. He doesn't want to come right away.

Harry moans around Rick while Daryl is sucking him down. Daryl slides a wet finger deep inside of him. Harry is so turned on. It's the first time Daryl has ever done something like that. Quickly a second finger is added then a third. The burn feels amazing. Harry is taking cock in his mouth when he feels the blunt head of Daryl's cock poking at his entrance.

Harry pulls off of Rick's cock and stared at Daryl. "Are you sure?" Harry asks him. Daryl nods. "I want this. I want you." He said and pushed into Harry.

"That's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Rick groans when he takes back over stroking his own cock. Harry grins up at his lovers. Daryl moves slowly at first. He is thicker than Rick but Rick is longer. Every slid of Daryl's cock sends pleasure rippling through Harry's body. Harry reaches down to stroke himself but Daryl knocks his hand away wanting to give Harry everything. Every piece of himself.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." Harry moaned. Daryl pumped into Harry three more times before he unloaded inside of him. Harry came all over Daryl's hand and his own stomach. Harry motioned for Rick to aim it at his face. "So damn hot." Rick whispered as he came over Harry's chest, lips and cheeks. As Rick emptied he ran his cock over Harry's lips. His sensitive prick pumping jizz over Harry's plush swollen lips.

Daryl laid there spent and happy. "I never thought I would want to do that." Harry nodded happily. He knew that Daryl was abused when he was younger but Daryl never talked about it and he never pushed. Rick disappeared towards the bathroom. "Shower?" He asked. Harry needed to get clean before he ended up a dried crusty mess.

Harry decided while he laid there that night that there was no way in hell he would let them go off and fight the Saviors alone. He would do whatever was in his power to protect them. As they have done to protect him.

Harry decided to go with them. He wouldn't be on the frontline fighting but he wanted to be there incase something happened. He didn't know what could go wrong but just in case it made him feel better to be near Rick and Daryl. Lena was there with them with George by her side. The kids were staying back in Alexandria being watched by Olivia.

Rick gave his knee a squeeze before he vacated the truck. Daryl kissed Harry's knuckle before following Rick. Harry was left behind waiting. He overheard gun fire erupting. The noise was terrifying. When a person casts spells or does wandless magic it's not as loud but can still be scary. However no shields protect them from bullets.

A twig snapped in the woods behind where Harry was keeping watch. Carol was standing there. "Lena told me that you were over here. I didn't want to leave you alone." Harry nodded at the woman. They haven't spent much time together but Harry knows that Daryl is important to Carol. She treats Daryl like a brother, like a part of the family. Harry has heard the stories about Merle and how much he "cared" about his brother but Carol treated him with respect.

The gunfire stops. Harry breathes a sigh of relief that is short lived. A gun is pointed at him. Someone is behind the gun glaring at him. "You are a murderer." The woman hissed. Harry shook his head. Carol was trying to pull Harry to stand behind her. Then another woman stood with a gun pointed directly at Carol. They were screwed. Harry could hit them with a hex but not before one got a shot off. The thought of imminent death gave him pause.

"We have two of your people." The woman said into the walkie. "One is a pretty boy, another is a woman. Speak into the walkie." The woman jerked on Harry's hair. He let out a pained whimper. Carol spoke into the walkie. She tried to tell Rick how many there were but one of the men elbowed her in the stomach.

Harry was hit hard on the head. He woke up in a cold dark room. Carol was sitting across from him bound tightly. He wanted to go back to England. He wanted to see Hogwarts again and show Jamie and Carl how amazing the castle was. He wanted to live for his unborn baby. Harry liked to believe that Rick and Daryl would be ok. They have each other to lean on, he thought. If something happened they would keep on living.

Harry overheard people talking about Negan. That sounded strange, what kind of name is Negan. It didn't matter. He could have been named Voldemort Jr for all he cared. What mattered was that he was being held hostage someplace where he didn't know if Rick or Daryl would find him.

"Don't worry. They will come for us." Carol whispered to Harry. She was trying to be positive. He didn't know how positive he could be. Everything was going great in Alexandria. He had a system for taking care of the people in the community and now this. Rick had orchestrated the whole damn thing even against Harry's wishes.

Harry ended up with blood on his hands. Carol and him got free of their binds. The one redhead woman charged at Harry but he cast Avada wandless at her. It was going to be her or him. He only hoped he could do it. That he believed in it enough for it to happen. He was about to take another life after all. But it was her or him and he wanted to walk away from this mess.

Rick wrapped Harry into a hug before he let the man go. "We will go. Let's go now. I'm done." Rick said. He almost lost Harry again and that was more than enough motivation for him to be ready to move on to a new place.

"We can gather anyone that wants to go." Harry said. "It doesn't just have to be our group." Rick nodded. Daryl was next to hold Harry. The man leaned his full body against Daryl for support. Rick was going to talk to the group about another option.

"Many of you know by now what it is that Harry, Lena and George can do. They live in a place that is protected. We just have to get there." Rick said to the small crowd of about thirty people. Several of the people nodded. A few were apprehensive when Lena showed them a levitation spell on George. "Oi, please tell me next time you want to show off." George growled playfully. Lena laughed at the man.

"Where are we going?" One of the people asked. Harry remembers doing a physical exam on her. Her name is Shelia. "England." The crowd broke out into murmurs. "You've got to be joking." The group started to dispearse.

"No we aren't joking." Harry said standing up. He was tired and his feet and back hurt. "We go to Tennessee where there is a portkey waiting. Then we can travel from there. It happens very quickly. You have to trust me." Harry added. The group wasn't listening.

"I'm not going to put my son in harm's way. Or my unborn child." Harry said loudly. The group stared at him. Daryl and Rick were gaping at him. "You know what I am. It's time you embrace it if you wish to go with us. We will be leaving tomorrow. Those of you ready to go meet at gate. We will leave."

The group left Harry with Rick and Daryl. Lena kissed her brother on the cheek. "You are a horny git." She whispered. Harry blushed. It was hard to deny when you have to good looking blokes who want you back.

"Come on." Rick said wrapped his arm around Harry kissing the man hard. Daryl had his arm around Harry's waist for the closeness. They walked towards their house where Olivia was watching the kids. Lena was first to get Judith and they disappeared out of sight.

Jamie was sitting next to Carl reading a book. Carl was tracing designs on Jamie's ankle. Jamie jumped up and ran to hug his dad. "Thank god." He said. Jamie didn't tell anyone but when his dad was taken he was able to communicate with him. Jamie was worried sick. Harry said it's because of the special connection they formed when Harry went into to rescue Jamie while he was in a coma.

"We have something to tell you boys." Rick said smiling down at his two sons. Daryl never let go of Harry. It was a testament of how much Daryl cared about Harry that he was comfort with this situation. Rick never asked him to step away either.

"If it's about the baby, I know." Jamie said excitedly. He knew the moment his dad found out. Jamie found a pregnancy test that only his father could have done. His dad wasn't good at hiding it. Since pregnant men can't really use magic the pregnancy test came in handy. Can't use magic is relative. Harry uses magic to save lives. He knew it was dangerous but he had no other choice.

"You are a party pooper." Harry said to his son who wrapped him into a hug. Carl hugged his dad and smiled. "This is great news." He added. "I'm happy too." Harry said hugging Carl too. He would be happier if they were all somewhere safe.


	17. Chapter 17

***This may seem confusing for some folks but I have a hard time wrapping my head around a man's name being Negan in real life, like on paper. So for the sake of this story it's the name that Lucille gave him. It's his persona. Nick is his good guy persona if that makes sense.

Also I don't really try to dwell on Negan and Harry because this isn't a Negan/Harry centric story. I could have felt myself getting carried away but then I kept remembering what Negan did season 7 episode 1 and it all comes flooding back and I find myself wanting Harry to Avada his dick off. But that's not the case here so bare with me while Negan is around. Also no major character deaths. Negan can't be bad around Harry and Jamie.*****

Harry doesn't understand how it lead to this. How it lead to him on his knees with a gun pointed at his skull. Jamie is kneeling next to him sobbing into Carl's side. Rick and Daryl both put up fights. They are unconscious next to him. Harry couldn't use magic. It was a risk to his child and to his own health.

It was up to Lena and George to make sure the perimeter was safe with proper wards. He heard Judith's wailing cry. Lena and George were both tied up and brought to the front of the group. Michonne was with them too. They got George and Michonne during their perimeter details. This was a disaster. They were so close to leaving!

There were people gathering around them. So many people. Lights were shining in their faces. It was a brutal was to be woke up in the middle of the night but it gave the intruders an edge. Harry hated them for it.

"Well, hol-y fu-king shit. What have-we here?" The man said coming into view from Harry's left. He held a barbed wire baseball bat on his shoulder to look more sinister. Harry knew the man instantly though he couldn't believe it.

"Nick?" He said breathless. The man's head whipped around quickly. His mask fell for a second. Anyone who truly knew him could see it but then the mask clicked back into place. "You have the wrong man sweetcakes." Harry felt his heart plummet to his stomach. Harry knew that man. He looked older but his eyes still held that glint of mischief that made Harry crazy in the first place. Jamie stopped crying when he saw the man. "Nicky?" He spoke up. The mask fell again for a moment. The man pointing the gun at Harry and Jamie cocked the gun. "Anytime you're ready boss, just say when." The man said. Harry felt the panic bubble in his throat. Nick/Negan whatever he was going by these days put his hand over the gun and stopped the man. He called him Simon.

"I will take over from here." Negan sent then man on his way over to keep an eye on Tara and Denise. "You know, I never thought I'd see your pretty face again Harry." Negan said. Harry snorted. Negan untied Jamie. "Stay quiet. This won't be good for my reputation." He winked at the boy. Jamie smiled. He wanted to hug the man but stayed next to Carl.

"You gonna be a good boy too Harry?" Negan asked. Harry let out a sigh. Hearing Negan's voice practically caress his skin sent him hard in two seconds. He didn't want to be responsive to the man anymore. It was over long ago. He cheated on Harry. Negan stepped in close to Harry and slid his finger under Harry's chin tilting his head up to face him. "I asked you a question." Negan said with a smug grin.

"Yes sir." Harry said fighting the hold Negan had on him. Little did the man know he had a hold on him in more ways than one even after all these years. Rick picked that moment to wake up. "What are you doing to Harry?" He raged towards them. But Negan elbowed Rick in the face. He raised his eyebrow at Harry. "This fuck nugget yours?" Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. He forgot the mouth on Nick-Negan.

Negan swung the bat ominously. "A lot of years have passed between us Harry, I'm not sure I'm feeling generous. After all your men killed several of my men. But I don't suppose you had anything to do with that did you?" Negan was once again wearing the mask he wore earlier. The mask that frightened Harry. Negan/Nick never wore that mask with him at the hospital. It was as if he could be himself with Harry despite it being a very hard emotional time.

"You know I hate violence." Harry said. He was tired and his back hurt. The gravel tore at his bare feet. He wanted to go back to his bed. Why couldn't Rick listen to him? Violence doesn't solve anything. "Why didn't you use your magic on us?" Negan asked. Harry sighed. He gestured to his stomach.

"Fuck nugget?" Negan asked. Harry snorted but nodded. "I should have used the bat on him." Harry glared at Negan then. "This is going to be so fucking bad for my fucking reputation." Negan watched his men pointing their weapons at the people from Alexandria.

"You might want to work out a plan. You won't have long. Otherwise I will have to make someone bleed." Negan said. Harry nodded. "Thank you Nick."

"It's Negan." The man said and walked off towards a group of Saviors.

Harry was excited to be working oncology. It was a change of pace from ER and med-surg. He was working with Dr. Siddique who was a specialist in his field.

It was his first day on the oncology floor and he was starving and tired and praying that the damn vending machine would give him his payday candy bar instead of screwing him over like it has every other day but he forgot because he hasn't had enough sleep lately with Jamie turning three he has become a bit clingy. And Harry is tired of sleeping with an octopus.

The vending machine refused to release the candy bar. "Stupid bloody machine." Harry closed his eyes and started to count to ten.

"Machine looks clean to me." A voice spoke up and then a soft bang on the machine made Harry open his eyes. He was staring at a man who was wearing a baseball cap and a leather jacket. Harry smiled at the man and thanked him.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" The man asked. He was trying to make small talk. The floor made people nervous. Most people attribute oncology to death. Harry wonders what the man's story is, if it's him or a loved one.

"I'm old enough." Harry winked. And left the man standing there staring at the junk food vending machines.

They met there three more times before Harry asked the man to have coffee with him in the coffee shop called All The Best on the next floor down to get him away from oncology. Not to mention Harry could use a break.

"You should have told me about this place sooner." Nick said taking a sip of coffee. The atmosphere was busy. People were in a hurry. They didn't pay attention to the banter that happened between Harry and the mystery man sitting in the corner like old friends.

"I noticed Lucille called you Negan last week." Harry commented. He broke a piece off of Nick's coffee cake. "She likes a made up name for me. Said it made me feel more hers." Nick said with a laugh.

Harry grinned. He liked Lucille. She was quick witted and fierce when it came to her health. Despite her diagnosis she has a good outlook. Harry wished that Nick had the same outlook. "It's how she claims you. Whatever happened to a wedding ring?" Harry asked. Nick laughed.

"I do not like marriage. It is nothing more than a contract of what is expected between two people."

"What about love?" Harry asked.

"That has nothing to do with marriage."

"Sex?" Harry asked. He knew he was playing with fire. He has wanted Nick since the first moment he held the payday bar up to him. The smile with the eyes made Harry weak.

"Well now sweetheart that has entirely nothing to do with marriage." Nick said with a grin.

That's how Harry found himself on his hands and knees in the doctor's suite being pounded into the mattress by Nick with every sharp thrust that brings out a moan he tries to hold back. "Fuck, Harry I wish I could hear every little sound you make." Nick breathes against Harry's neck. When they cum Harry blacks out for a second collapsing on to the bed. The weight of Nick safely against him.

—-

That's how the man Nick/Negan ingrates himself into Harry's life. They spend every moment together when Harry isn't on the clock and when Nick isn't holding his dying wife's hand. It would take two years for her to finally die.

"We are rooting for who?" Jamie asked. They were on their way to their first baseball game. Nick told Jamie everything he could about baseball and was currently carrying the little guy on his shoulders.

"We are rooting for the Seattle Mariners." Nick said with a grin. Harry watched as Jamie developed the same matching grin of course. They are both wearing god awful sportswear. It reminded Harry of Ron's love of the Cannons.

That night was the night Lucille died. Harry didn't see Nick for a month.

"He missed his birthday!" Jamie said sadly. "He won't get the present I bought him." Harry wrapped his arms around Jamie. He wished he could explain it to his son about how death hurts and how some people can never recover from a lost love.

Harry is working the ER when it happens. A drunk driving accident. Harry goes to check on the patients. There were two. Thankfully it was a one car accident. They hit a light pole.

Harry pulls back the curtain to find Nick sitting up in bed with his arm in a sling. "If it isn't my favorite Doctor." Harry steeled his nerves. Nick looked good despite the arm sling and the knick to his eyebrow.

Harry stood there and asked him the necessary questions. "How's my favorite wizkid?" Nick reached out to touch Harry but Harry swatted his hand away.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You leave and then come back and just play like everything is ok? You are a bastard for what you did to me and Jamie. So fuck you."

Harry pulled away from Nick who was slightly dazed from Harry's outburst.

"Hey Negan, baby, you in there?" A blonde bimbo stumbled through the curtain. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was slightly askew. Harry didn't see the appeal.

"We can finish what we started." She giggled. Negan laughed. "Seems people can't fucking get enough of me." Harry decided that was too much and left. He would let the nurses deal with them.

The last time Harry would see him or at least he thought was a week later. "That jackass is outside waiting for you." Lena said hovering by the door.

Harry contemplated whether he should go outside or not. It was his longest running relationship even if there were times when he tried to convince himself it was just sex.

Harry stepped outside and found Nick sitting on the steps. He was all in leather now. His motorcycle sitting on the curb. Harry took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry about the hospital. I didn't want you to find out like that."

Harry didn't dare look over at him. "Did it mean anything?"

"No she was just some…."

"I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about me and Jamie. Did we mean anything to you?" Harry looked up from the steps to see the man's face. This time he got a closer look. Nick didn't look good. He didn't shave his face like usual, he wore bags under his eyes, and he didn't smile.

"Hell kid…." Nick was quiet. Harry watched the conflict on his face. No answer was better than this, he thought.

"I better get back inside." Harry said. Nick nodded. He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

"Hang on." Harry disappeared back into the condo for a second and ran back out with a small wrapped gift.

"Jamie bought this for you for your birthday." Nick looked broken accepting the beautiful red scarf from Jamie but Harry insisted. "Red looks good with the black you always wear." Harry explained. "Jamie thought you could use a bit of color." Nick had to look away for a moment.

"Take care." Harry said waving to the man as he watched him climbed the motorcycle. "You too sweetheart." Nick flashed Harry a thousand watt grin.

Harry ached when the man left but like everything else in his life it wasn't meant to last.

—

Rick woke to find his people tied up. A man with a barbed wire baseball bat was yelling about eye for an eye while pointing the bat at Harry. Rick tried to move but something grabbed him. Daryl. He shook his head. Rick didn't understand.

The man raised the bat. Rick looked at Daryl. He couldn't let the man hurt Harry. But they disappeared before Rick had a chance to yell. Then he felt the pull behind his navel.

Fire formed around the group. George and Lena were taking out the walkers that managed to stumble through the fire but the trap George set was genius. He set the trap when he first came through the port key into Tennessee. The fire was to ward off people to the area in case they stumble on the port key.

Rick rushed over to where Negan was standing over Harry. "Fuck I'm going to kill Simon, that trigger happy son of a bitch." Harry was cradled in Negan's arms. He was suffering a gunshot to the chest. Simon had a feeling that something shady was going to happen. He pulled the trigger at the last possible second. He thought his boss was being weak with the kid anyways.

"What's going on? What did you do?" Rick collapsed to his knees in front of Harry.

"Now listen here dick bag, I didn't do anything. I've knew Harry when you went off to try and play house alright. He was trying to help me and I was going to help him." Harry laughed.

"I always wondered what it would be like if you two met." Harry coughed up blood. That sent everyone into panic. Daryl found the portkey first.

"Alright now what?" Daryl asked.

"I can't use it." Harry said. Everyone stares at him. "I'll bleed out. But I want you all to go on without me." Harry added. Rick looked away. His eyes watered. "Daddy no." Jamie cried out.

"Come on kid. Don't say that shit. Lucille said it all the time. She had a damn martyr complex a mile wide. But half of why I was able to carry on was because I knew you were out there. You and Jamie." Harry looked up at Negan to find the man he used to know peeking out at him.

"Rick?"

"Yea Harry?"

"If I don't make it.." Harry reached up to touch the man's face. Rick took Harry's hand in his and kissed it. "I know."

Harry made eye contact with Daryl. Daryl knew how Harry felt deep down. He could feel it in his soul. Harry reaches in his pocket and pulls out the mirror and resizes it. A moment later Hermione is there.

"Harry?"

"Is Draco available?" Harry asks.

"I can floo him." She said. Harry can hear children in the background. It almost sounds peaceful. He is about to interrupt it in the most spectacular way. "What do you need? Harry, are you alright?"

"I've been shot. We are coming. George is activating the portkey."

The last thing they hear through the mirror is Hermione yelling orders.

"You ready mate?" George asked. Lena was looking at her brother. She cast a stasis over the wound hoping that it would hold during the travel. Portkey isn't easy. She cast levitate on him hoping that the less weight that Jackass Nick was carrying wouldn't pull against the wound and cause him to bleed faster.

"As I'll ever be." Harry said. Rick was on his right and Negan- Nick (he will always be Nick to Harry) was holding him lightly. Daryl was standing next to them with his arm around Jamie taking a protective roll. Harry never thought he would die like this.


	18. Chapter 18

This has been a roller coaster of a ride. First it started as a one off. Then it was going to be a relationship story that turned into a threesome and now Harry has decided on something else entirely. I follow my muse where ever he takes me. Which can be a good thing or a bad thing. I happen to enjoy it most of the time but this story has spent me. I'm not a Negan fan at all either. But the more I wrote his character, ugh shit happens. Any ways, I have one more chapter. It will be an epilogue to wrap up everything and tell you where everyone is at. As always thank you so much for reading!

**Trigger warning**** Miscarriage Warning***** I know this has happened twice now in this story but I feel that in a zombie apocalypse that if your having unprotected sex and stressing your body that it's much more common while it is absolutely awful Harry was at a fragile point at that moment.

Ch 18

Scorpius ran through the floo to get his dad. "Father, father. Mrs. Weasley is making a fuss. She is yelling about Potters. She said they need you now." Draco caught the tail end of what his son was saying when he came through the floo into his study. Draco spends the majority of his time there when Scorpius is at the Weasley's. There are several children there and it's a good way for Scorpius to have friendships. At least until they get Hogwarts back up and running.

Draco grabbed his doctor bag and walked back through the floo with his son. He shouldn't have been surprised by the madness that awaited him in the Weasley residence but people were running back and forth and it took a few moments for his eyes to focus before he laid eyes on a man cradling Harry in his arms. The pale Potter was motionless. It wasn't a good look for him.

"Scarhead, you manage to get yourself in the worse situations." Draco said when he approached Harry. Harry coughed and wiped his mouth. Blood dribbled down his lip. Rick quickly reach for Harry's face to cradle it but Negan swatted him away. "Hey, you blondie. Where do you want me to put him?" Negan asked raising Harry up. Draco looked to Hermione who was standing there looking around her house then decided Harry would be best in their bedroom.

Draco followed Hermione who was being followed by Negan who was carrying Harry. "You dumped him in the shittiest fashion. Trying to make up for it now, you can sod off on a giant cock Negan." Lena yelled. Thankfully being raised a pureblood with little emotion towards drama, Draco has been able to school his features and keep his focus on Harry.

Negan placed Harry on the well-made bed and kissed his forehead. "You think you understand everything dontcha Glenda the Great." Lena flipped the man off. "Can someone show me outside?" Negan pleaded. Ron took pity on the man and they both walked outside.

Rick stayed next to Harry while Daryl was at the foot of the bed. Rick looked up at the blonde who was waving a wand over Harry and focusing on him intensely. "Is Harry going to be ok?" Rick asked. He dared to ask. This was supposed to be their second chance.

"I don't know. I've done everything I can. If he wakes up it will be within the next day or so." Draco said with an air of sadness. Rick nodded.

"What about the baby?" Daryl asked. Rick wasn't thinking about that. He cared the most about Harry and if Harry made it. Does that make him a horrible person? Rick felt tears run down his face. Do many people ever have to deal with these choices or problems? Rick wondered.

Rick knew as soon as the question left Daryl's mouth what the answer was. The sadness emanating from the blonde was evident. "I'm sorry." Draco said. He turned to leave the room. Lena was standing in the back quietly tucked against George. She quieted down after Negan left the room.

"Thank you Draco for helping him." Lena said. She hugged Draco. It was odd. He wasn't used to affection. Scorpius gets carried away sometimes and hugs him. "You are welcome Helena. Remember if anyone knows how to fight, it's Pot- Harry." He said with a smirk. Lena smiled and nodded.

"You that asshole that ran Harry off when he was pregnant?" Negan asked. Ron choked on his fire whiskey. "I didn't want him to go."

"Didn't exactly stop him though?" Negan continued. Ron nodded. He knew questions were coming. He knew what to expect. Hermione prepared him. He didn't care. He would have done anything to get Harry to talk to him.

"I was never a great friend." Ron added. "Hermione and Harry were the best and I was shit. But I tried. And when Harry needed me the most I took my sister's side. I've regretted that decision ever since. I've tried to make amends but he refused to talk to me for a few years after. Then we both got too busy. Even then I will still try to keep in contact but he refused my owls.

"A lot of people are getting second and third chances at things they never expected." Negan said. Ron finished his drink and walked back into the house.

Negan continued to sit outside and when a gnome crossed his path he quickly punted it.

Harry woke in a sea of darkness. He was groggy and his limbs felt heavy. "Where am I?" Harry moaned. He felt better than he had previously but he knew that something wasn't right. "Careful Scarhead." Harry was amazed to find that Malfoy was the first person he would wake up to.

"Ferret?" Harry opened his eyes and found a older looking Draco Malfoy staring at him. He was surprised to see that the room was vacant. "Your lovers were arguing about your health when the man who carried you came in a demanded that they argue elsewhere and barred them from the room. He is keeping post outside. Needless to say that didn't go over to well until Helena actually took his side. Apparently that Rick of yours enjoys a good guilt trip.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He wasn't used to hearing this about Rick. He knew that Rick and Daryl were partners through and through. More so than Harry with either of them. Harry deflated. "Rick blames Daryl for not being there to protect you."

"But that is not Daryl's fault. If anyone should guilty it's Negan and I bet he is struggling with it right now." Harry sighed. Draco shrugged.

"You know how to pick them."

"It's nerves." Harry said trying to explain things away. He covered his stomach. Then he remembered. He knew that when he traveled with Negan that little bit of magic cancelled the life within him. Harry felt the tears cascade down his cheek.

"I have no idea what you're going through Harry but I'm sorry." Harry nodded. "Do you want me to have anyone to come in for you?" Draco asked. "Jamie please." Draco squeezed Harry's hand and then went to the door and called for Jamie. A moment later Jamie was in the room and fell into his father's arms and Harry thought that despite how they got here that things weren't as bad as they seemed.

Daryl was sitting on a chair that George conjured out of thin air. He was pissed that Rick blamed him for what happened. Daryl was grieving for Rick because of what Rick lost but hell he didn't need to take that out on him. Daryl took a sip of that drink the red head offered him.

As it was everyone was too good for Harry. Fuck, Rick was way too good for Harry. That bastard would have stayed with his wife if she hadn't fucked off with Shane. Daryl finished off his drink and decided that he need to talk with Rick and settle this one way or another.

Rick was talking with Michonne when Daryl found him. There was no talking. Instead Daryl delivered a punch straight to his jaw. The punch landed Rick square on his ass. "What the hell?" Michonne confronted Daryl.

"You think you can blame me?" Daryl was upset. His heart was broken. Rick spoke words that he could never take back. Rick stood up slowly. He moved carefully about like a wounded tiger. Then he pounced on Daryl. The two fought back and forth.

"Should we stop them?" George asked. Lena had her wand pointed at them. They were delivering healthy punches to each other's faces. "No let the idiots deal with each other." She decided against it. Michonne only stood and watched in horror. She thought that Harry was good for them but not if it made them fight like this.

Harry woke up again to find himself alone but with Ron sitting at the foot of the bed asleep. He had several bottles of butter beer littered around and a few Quidditch Magazines laying around him. Harry sat up in bed trying to be quiet. He found there to be less pain. Whatever Malfoy used it did wonders.

"Harry." Ron whispered. At first it sounded as if his old friend had been having a dream but when Harry looked over he found the man staring back at him.

"Sorry to come back like this and cause a mess." Harry said pointing to the comforter.

"'Mione can get stains out of anything." Ron said with a certain fondness. "I'm just glad you came back." Harry felt his chest tighten. Ron moved to sit beside Harry on the bed. It was how things used to be like when they were growing up.

"I know it's too late for I'm sorry mate but I was stupid. I made some wrong choices where you were concerned and I've been regretting it the past 12 years. I've been thinking of all the things I could possibly say and do to make things right but all I want is a chance. It doesn't have to be the way it was. I just want to know you and have you around yea? For a pint." Harry smiles at the red head. Harry decided that once Ron came to him that they would try to make a go of things again. Not ever the way things were but maybe they would just give friends a try.

"Jamie?" Negan found the boy out wandering around the house looking for him. "What are you doing out here alone?" Negan asked. "I was looking for you." Jamie said. He was tired. The travel and dealing with his dad took a lot out of him. Jamie climbed up into Negan's arms and settled against the man's chest.

"How's your daddy?"

"Sleeping."

"Why aren't you?"

"Too much noise." Jamie mumbled. Negan nodded. The people in the house were loud. Much louder than the people in the Sanctuary. He wouldn't miss it that's for sure.

"Why don't you sing darlin?" Negan asked. Jamie smiled sleepily. Negan's voice had always managed to lull him into sleep when he was younger.

"Sing with me?" Negan sighed but gave in immediately. Jamie's favorite was Metallica so Negan had it easy when mumbling about monsters under the bed.

"I like the scarf. I picked it out. Daddy said red really is your color." Jamie managed to say before he drifted off to sleep. Negan huffed in amusement against the boy's head and cuddled the boy against him. He stood up and carried Jamie into the house. Personally he would rather stay outside but he knew that Harry would have a fit if Jamie stayed out there.

Negan didn't realize he was being watched.

The next morning Harry got up. Draco told him that he was only allowed to do light duties. No flying. Spell casting at a minimal and no sex for a few days. Harry decided that was no a problem considering how well his lovers behaved and how they cared for his son while he was being cared for.

"What were you thinking?" Harry is furious at the men who are beaten to a pulp. Daryl has bruised knuckles, and a black eye, Rick has a black eye and what looks like a missing tooth.

"Emotions were high." Rick began. Harry held up his hand to silence him. Because he understood. He lost the child he was carrying. He had been shot and they had long distance traveled. Not to mentioned he was reunited with a man who had been his longest running relationship that had split because of shit. Harry can almost feel bile rising up in his throat because of the memory.

"You both acted like children." Harry scolded them. "I needed you. Our son needed you." Rick kept his eyes down in shame. Daryl refused to look at Harry. They both let their own emotions get the better of them.

"Hey Lena, it's time for me to catch that crazy train back home." Negan said. He waited until she alone. He hasn't talked to Harry much. The time he spent with Jamie sparked a need deep in his gut that he promised himself he wouldn't revisit again. It's part of what drove him away before. The desire, the longing for family.

Lena told George to keep Harry occupied. Of all the people helping Negan it was Glenda. He followed her until she said it was safe for her to use travel magic. Negan didn't like the sound of that. She offered him her arm and he took it. "This is where the portkey is." Lena said. She looked around until she found a empty soap box.

She held the box tightly looking it over. "My brother doesn't always know what's best for him." Lena said. Negan nodded. "Most people don't sweetheart. What's your point?"

"My point is, we are here now, it's ten times safer here then it is there. Rick and Daryl are fighting over stupid shit and you appeared out of nowhere? Why you Nick, Negan? Whatever the hell you call yourself. Negan is stupid by the way. I'm just saying that in all of this my brother and nephew have been the priority for you. They didn't have to be. You haven't seen them in years and then out of nowhere you're like a knight in shining leather. I saw you with Jamie last night. You are more his father than Rick is. When it comes Harry's current lovers they want to fight about who takes the blame over not watching out for Harry. It's bullshit. And I think there is more at work here. Maybe you shouldn't take the portkey. Maybe you are actually what's best for my brother." Lena said breathless. She was winded. She didn't like Negan/Nick because he hurt Harry but he has the potential to make Harry and Jamie happy and that means everything to her.

Harry was searching for him. He wanted to thank him for saving him and his family and friends. He wanted to thank him for comforting Jamie when no one else was there to. He wanted to see that twinkle in his eyes one last time before he left.

"Jamie, where did Negan go?" Harry asked. The light left his son's eyes and immediately he knew the answer to the question. Jamie held up the red scarf and Harry nodded. He felt the material slip through his fingers and knew that Negan was headed back home.

Jamie wrapped his arms around his dad's stomach. "I'll miss him. He was the closest thing to a dad I ever had." Harry kissed Jamie's forehead. "I know love." They stood quietly in each other's arms when they heard Lena's voice.

"Let's go. I'll make dinner. We can talk about housing arrangements." Harry said. Jamie nodded. When they turned they laid eyes on Negan standing there with Lena. They were both smiling. Harry thought it must either be a dream or a conspiracy.

"I'll be inside." Lena said. "Thank you Glenda."

"Any time Toto." She snapped and laughed. Harry shook his head at them.

"Does this mean you're staying?" Jamie asked. Negan squatted before Jamie and wrapped his scarf around the boy. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else Jamie."

"Dad said we are getting ready to have dinner and talk about housing. That means you can come too!" Jamie said pulling on Negan's hand. "Woah there partner. Go head in and we will be in shortly." Negan said. Jamie smiled and dove at Negan hugging the man fiercely. "I'm so glad your staying." Jamie said

Negan stood up and stared at Harry. Harry squirmed momentarily. "I'm not asking for a miracle. Hell I'm not asking for anything. We found each other during a god forsaken apocalypse, I never thought I would see either of you again and here we are." Negan's eyes watered and Harry bit his lip to keep from doing the same. "I can't lose you or Jamie again. Even if it's just to see you both for a while each day. It doesn't have to mean anything." Negan said. Harry nodded.

Harry leaped towards the man and pulled him into a bone crushing hug too. Despite the world they lived in Harry suddenly felt everything was going to be ok.


	19. Chapter 19

Six months have passed since Harry and Rick's group portkeyed back to England. Harry can't believe it's been that long already. Harry is sitting in Draco's practice waiting to be seen. Since everything has become operational again in the Wizarding World Draco has been exceptionally busy. Harry is annoyed that Draco wouldn't see him at his home. Harry blew his hair out of his face. Maybe he would ask Hermione to trim it for him.

"Potter." Draco called Harry back to one of the exam rooms. "I've been busy all morning. You know it would be nice if you would go back to your calling and actually go into business with me." Draco mentioned again.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that Draco was close to begging. He looked his friend over. The bags were dark under his eyes and his features gaunt. It reminded him a lot of when Voldemort was in power. Now the only master Draco was a slave to was time. Harry would consider it this time.

After the exam, Draco gave Harry a clean bill of health. "Worried there Potter?" Draco winked at the man. Harry shook his head but didn't deny. Everyone knows Harry is happier than he has ever been. Jamie is thriving. Hogwarts is set to open again this fall. All the kids are extremely excited.

Harry left the Draco's practice in Diagon Alley and headed over to WWW. George was busy with the crowd and Lena was moving around trying to find Judith. Harry found her quickly. She was in a pile of pygmy puffs. They had attached themselves to her and were purring. Harry couldn't stop the laughter when Lena had to pick the little puffs off Judith. Lena never liked the balls of fluff. Lena was more of a tomboy at heart. The idea of pink frightens her. Harry and George didn't bother to tell Lena that a pygmy attached itself to her bottom when she walked away. Harry waved to Judith who was smiling over her mum's shoulder.

"That's my lovely wife for you." George remarked. He was placing the puffs back in their bin.

"I'm glad that you and Lena finally pulled yourselves together." Harry said patting his brother in law on the back.

"Maybe your next in line?" George asked. Harry shrugged. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Everything was calm and good and he didn't want to jinx or lose any of it. The crowd at the registers started to get loud and Harry knew that George had to be called back.

Harry took the floo to the ministry to visit Ron and Hermione. "How did the check up go?" Hermione asked. "Everything is good. Nothing to worry about." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes became worried. "Harry, it'll happen. Give it time. You're both still young." Harry nodded. "Draco said the same. I just remember reading that after a traumatic lose that conceiving again might be impossible." Hermione simply hugged Harry again. He was glad that he was back. She was simply one of the best friends he ever had. She was always able to comfort him in the worst of times.

Ron interrupted that moment. "I don't know how Kings ever did it. I tell you that mate." Ron sat down letting out a deep sigh. He was tired. Harry and Hermione laughed. "You do a good job mate." Harry was honest. Ron was just and fair and he worked tirelessly to get everything back up and running. His father was very helpful.

"It helps to have my love and my friends by my side." Ron said. He took a sip of whatever drink was sitting out there and toasted it towards them. They smiled and nodded at him. Ron took a deep breath and headed back into his office. "Dinner this weekend?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Of course." Hermione nodded. "Tell Negan to bring that taco bake. Ron loves it." Hermione added. Harry smiled.

Harry left the ministry feeling better than he had. He took the floo home. There was laughter outside. Harry walked through the foyer and out the back door. Everyone quieted down. A ball nearly flew past Harry's face but he caught it. A loud whistle rang through the group of the kids.

"I played ball back in the day." Harry said a smirk sliding over his lips. "Uh huh. Ball is code for something isn't it?" Negan asked. He gave Harry a wink. Harry threw the football and Carl caught it. "Not bad kid." Negan said. "Let's run it again."

Negan played the kids until they were worn out. "Blondie ask you about working again?" This time Harry had brought out sandwiches for him and Negan to eat. They were sitting there eating at a small table in the backyard that was enclosed. Several of the houses and their backyards met up together and their children were playing. Negan saw fit to force them to be active. They wanted to read and sit around not like they just survived a zombie apocalypse.

"He did. I plan to take him up on his offer." Harry said after he finished his bite. "Once Jamie goes to school for the fall it will be lonely without him." Harry added. The sun was out and it was nice and warm for the England in the late Summer.

Rick came to sit next to Harry and Negan than. Daryl was nearby. Harry always knew that Daryl would be know matter what. "How are things?" Harry asked him. Rick nodded. "I'm good. Things are good. I was offered a position to be a constable in Surrey." Harry smiled at the man.

"That's brilliant." Rick actually smiled back at Harry. Harry knew that the surrounding areas were building back up and trying to get back to working statis so he figured it was a matter of time before they would move on.

"Michonne is moving on with me. Carl too. I'm hoping that we can keep seeing Jamie." Rick was hesitant to ask. Negan sat down his sandwich and Harry turned to look at the man that had once been his lover.

"Of course. He is your son too." Harry wouldn't dream of anything else. Rick nodded. He stood up and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Take care. I'll arrange something soon." Both Negan and Rick nodded at each other and Rick took off.

Harry finished his sandwich and took Negan's plate. Negan was quick to join him. He pushed up against Harry at the counter. He began to kiss gently on Harry's neck. "You ok?" Negan asked.

"Yeah." Harry whispered. He pushed back against Negan. "God, I love how eager you are." Negan sucked on Harry's earlobe. Harry moaned. "Fuck.

"You're hard for me aren't you baby?" Negan asked. The water from the sink was splashing against Harry. He left it alone now no longer focusing on the dishes. Negan's talented hands were too much for him at the moment. Negan pulled up Harry's shirt and slid his hand down right above Harry's waist line. "You know how much I missed you?" Negan whispers again Harry's skin. It's how Negan's been since Harry let him into his bed the last month. The sex has been really sensual and really gentle.

"As much as I missed you?" Harry turned around and wrapped his legs around Negan's waist. "Fuck, I want to take you so bad." Negan began to unbutton Harry's pants. "Take me please. Please." Harry growled.

They made it to the bedroom. Negan was thrown on to the bed and Harry climbed on to of him. Lube was used and then Harry was sliding down on top of him. They both let out moans. The pain of the burn and the pleasure. "I love you Harry. I love you." Negan thrust up against Harry and Harry pushed down against Negan and together they built up a rhythm.

Laying there in the sweat and cum Negan kept his arm around Harry. "I want you to move into the bedroom." Harry admitted. Negan grinned and kissed Harry on the lips. "The couch isn't as comforted, I've got to admit." Harry snorted.

"Draco told me today that I shouldn't have any problems if I wanted to get pregnant again." Harry said. Negan raised his head. "So that's why you went to him." Harry nodded. Negan ran his hands through Harry's hair. "You want to have my kid?" Negan asked. "God I love you."

"I do." Harry said. They kissed. "I love you too Negan." They fell asleep wrapped together. It was later when Harry was up and found himself outside in the night air. He heard laughter coming from the house. Negan was teasing Jamie about his hair color. Jamie has been practicing his magic since the Ministry lifted the ban on children practicing for right now. He knew things would change soon when the kids went back to school.

"Hey." Daryl was sitting on tree stump. The man had taken up with The Weasleys. Charlie Weasley and Daryl developed a friendship. Daryl was soon also going to be leaving to head to Romania to study dragons. He found that he didn't so much need to study them but that he had a natural immunity and affinity for them. Charlie was amazed when Daryl charmed his baby Opaleye. The two were found sleeping together. Charlie thought his Opaleye had taken off while he was asleep but he found him curled against Daryl's chest while the man was deep asleep in the twin's old bedroom.

"Hey you." Harry smiled at the man and sat down.

"You look happy." Daryl remarked.

"I am."

"Hm. Jamie is happy too."

"For the first time in years we are." Harry said.

"It only took a zombie apocalypse." Daryl said with a laugh. Harry stuck his tongue out at the man. "You are happy too." Daryl nodded.

"Happy but excited. No idea about the future." Daryl added. Harry nodded. He looked up at the night sky. He felt giddy too. The future was no longer bleak. Harry looked forward to whatever the future might bring.


End file.
